Yu-Gi-Oh! DS! Dimensional Scales! Hiatus
by Last King
Summary: Many years after the Dimensonal Wars, where the world is believed to be in peace, but little did they know... The world they live in wasn't the ideal world they assumed... Follow a girl named Shizuka, a non-duelist that encounters odds that weight against her. What is her true calling? Find out.
1. - Prologue

Why do we take breath in the world we've taken for granted. Why. We created and destroyed inside the sphere which is named Earth, it's truly something dreadful. Countless battles, exact same results, lives shorten over something that could've been prevented. Welcoming peace at a time like this where many still mourn for their lost. I do not blame them for being human, we all have our flaws and weakness.

"Tch."

The thought of it sickens my stomach, even though I haven't lost anything in my life before. Maybe because I was born with a wealthy family, that is truly some I am grateful for. Parents that love me unconditionally, classmates that adored me, I do receive gifts and gazes from time to time, which means I am a looker for the human eye. Sigh, looking at the sky can put my mind at ease, the air fresh, as I noticed sakura petals riding the wind. Truly beautiful, enough for my smile to resurface once again.

My name is Shizuka Eve Saijo, I am 16 years old, enrolled into one of the prestigious academies called Seijuro Academy. I was told by many of my former classmates from Iwasaki High, sure it was a standard high school not meant to pursuit a career path toward the famous card game... Duel Monsters. It truly fascinated me that one simple card game can change many outcomes in our generation. I was never invested in the card game one bit, until I took an exam in our high school which was related to the game, just basic math in my opinion.

"Sigh. Why did it become a big deal over this stupid card game..?"

I gently pouted, walking by the sidewalk towards my destination, passing by children and teenagers around my age being cheerful with their buddies. Not a care in the world I might say, but it can't be helped, after all.

"It is a time of peace, so I can let it slide for the meantime."

Without noticing my thoughts were spoken out, as someone behind me overheard my words, a female student walked passed me, giving me a cold gaze. Which sent chills inside me, causing me to halt as the stranger did as well, in front of me. Which cause some unwanted attention around the area, it was very uncomfortable to receive this much before school, her eyes were locked onto me, causing me to look away. Gripping the handle of my bag, as my heart feels a little fast pace, waiting for the person to spoke, just to end this awkward moment. But to my surprise, she tilted her head a bit to the side with a gentle smile as her arm raised, giving me a proper greeting, I acknowledged and shook her hand after she let her's out for a few seconds. A soft voice has spoken, which fit her character, for a fragile looking person in my book.

"Hello there, my name Yurika V'on Forthe, a pleasure to meet you.~"

She greeted kindly towards me, which was weird in my book, didn't she overheard me one minute ago? Before I had a chance to spoke, she interrupted me, probably to give me her thoughts for saying something negative this early of the day.

"Sorry for being rude ma'am, I was curious of what you spoken towards the "Peace." If I am not mistaken.~"

Damnit! I guess I have to spill the beans to her before things go south between her and I, this is truly an awkward time for me.

"O-Oh..? I am sorry, its just at times like these, it's scary to me that we achieved peace after a dreadful past.."

I hope my words are enough to set the woman loose off my hook, the stares are really making it super uncomfortable at the moment. As I saw Yurika give me another smile, it's like she knew how uncomfortable the crowd was making it for me to talk properly.

"It is true, peace can truly be scary once achieved for a while. It's understandable for you feel uneasy. But you shouldn't dread over the past anymore, after all we will become classmates soon.~"

I just realized her and I have the same uniform, which made me feel dumbfounded as she slowly turned her back at me, walking away with a small giggle.

"We better hurry, school is about to start soon after all. I hope we meet again!~"

I watches her walk out of my life, as well as her followers that were watching our encounter. I finally began to walk once again, heading towards my destination. I sighed a bit in relief, as I glanced down noticed my deck attached to my waist. Instantly deciding to take a seat onto the empty bench under a tree, feeling the nice cool shade engulfing my body as the breeze was a nice addition. Having a moment of peace, I decided to take a look at my deck just to take out one card in particular, staring at it for a while, it does look pretty mean and powerful, it's name..

"Red.. Dragon.. Archfiend..?"

What a weird name to have, but who am I to judge, quickly slid the card back into the deck and clipped it onto my waist once again, kicking my feet in the air, not wanting to go to a new school and meet new people. I still have plenty of time to get to school, so relaxing here won't be a big issue, besides it's just one more block away.

I decided to rest my eyes for once, still too early to be up in my book. Feeling a instant burning pain for a few seconds as it went away, what I get for being to anxious to get some early sleep last night. I knew the moment I did well on that exam, and succeeded with high value scores I felt glares from the people that didn't make it along with me. Only I passed the exam, with little to no knowledge to the game, just a standard math with surprised me seeing how many people were truly bad at math as a whole. Making me question the education system we had, but I won't dig to deep into it, unpleasant memories tend to flood my mind like a ocean.

Forcing myself off the bench to continue my walk towards Seijuro Academy, until I stumbled upon a playground where kids are playing that card game I mentioned a while ago, seeing duel-disk? I think that is what they are called, I have one myself in my bag, but it bit modified and alter from theirs. But in my perspective those duel-disk seem standard issue, viewing them project holograms of their duel monsters, I wasn't interested in watching. After all, the academy I enrolled in don't do stationary duels, which makes me anxious since Action Duels became complete entertainment center with the new system they added onto the game, so I pretty sure that my body will have to build up to be in shape for the game.

Wait. That reminds me.. That girl.. Yurika, what does she mean when she said we would be classmates, from my eyes.. She seems like a fragile person in my book. Maybe there is some hope for me! Hopefully it isn't just primarily focused on Action Duels! I decided to run up the hill to get to my school, having a bit of excitement as my drive, suddenly I heard the school bells. Damnit. I am running late after all, I spent too much time recollecting my thoughts. Sprinting passed other students who were also late surprised me, but not enough to distract me once again, passing by the entrance while taking out a slip of paper they sent to me on the assign classrooms.

"... Class B-9?"

I questioned myself, as I realized the place was huge, much bigger than my neighborhood! I didn't have to time be fascinated even though I wanted too, goddamn it! I took my chances and ran into the building in front of me, as I noticed a sign at front, it contained classes A - E, bingo! I looked for Section B, which was a piece of cake, guess I can't judge a book by it's cover, since this place on the inside is pretty well-rounded and organized to help new students. Rushing passed student per student as they stared in aw due to my actions, I didn't care about appearance at the moment. All I cared is being in time for row-call, I found it! B-9! I calmed down from the excrement I caused for myself, and gently slide the door open to view my classroom, seeing some unique people in front of me, all I did was smile as I welcomed myself in and looked for a seat, looks like class hasn't started yet.

I am glad, I found a seat near the window and at the back, each row of seats is up to 8, so a class of 32 students doesn't seem overkill. Doesn't matter, I can relax for once and leave my bag at the side, having a goofy smile placed on my face. Viewing others resume their talks after I took a seat, talk about awkward. Oh well.

Thus my enrollment will begin as soon as the teacher walks in, which could be soon, since the bell for attendance has begun but no sight of the teacher, and only less than have the class are seated. Weird, I thought a school that this would be taken seriously, what gives? Sudden a crowd of students walked into the room at once, in orderly fashion which surprised me once more, not the crowd but the student that I met a while ago on the streets.

"Yurika.."

I spoken softly, as she noticed my being here, smiling at me once again like she did before. Taking it upon herself to be seated next to me, looking over and letting out a small and soft giggle.

"My guess was right, we are classmates for this year. That is right, I never asked for your name! How rude of me.."

She given me a sad pouty face, as I sighed in reply to her curiousity.

"The name is Shizuka, nice to meet ya, Yurika."

Her eyes lightened up, looking like she is happy to hear my name. So weird.

"Well then, I hope we become great friend, Shi-Chan!"

Shi-Chan!? Did she instantly nicknamed me out of the blue?! Sigh, it can't be helped even though it feels embarrassing but I have to shrug it off since I made friends with a kind-fragile woman. Who knows, maybe she will be someone I can truly keep as a friend for a lifetime.

"Shi-Chan!? We just met! Let's settle down on the nicknames for now Yurika!"

My face was a bit flustered as I playfully lashed at her, as her respond was just a smile and a giggle, which I did not mind. As the other students stared at us being "playful" in their eyes, but it didn't distract them as much since I can still hear their random talks until I heard something interesting from the crowd.

"Isn't that Yurika V'on Forthe?"

"Wait! You mean the Daughter of the Forthe Company?!"

"If that is true, then why is she here? There are much higher level tier school that can give her a higher education level."

"Who knows? But oh boy she is definitely a cute one."

Gossip, inbetween the crowd. It never gets old, people never change which is pretty distasteful. But I do have to turn a blind eye for now and enjoy the laughs I will have in the future, I pretty sure things will get a little havoc in my school life. The sound of the door sliding open as our teacher finally appeared, nothing interesting about him. I focused my attention on him and awaited until my name was called and start focusing on school for the meantime.

 _One Hour Later..._

Class sure took long in introduction, than again it is the first day of school after all. Second period should start soon, let's take a look..

"A-7? Huh, lucky for it's in the same building.~"

"How lucky you are!"

I felt an arm hanging around me, it was little uncomfortable until I saw the person's face, male, looks like around my age with black spiky hair, and a scar on his left eye. Rebel?

"And who might you be?"

I gave him a glare, telling him to get his arm off me, noticing what I meant with my signal he ended up removing his arm quickly, scratching the back of his head with a nervous chuckle at play. Never mind, he seems more of a clumsy guy in my book instead.

"S-Sorry! I mean no harm, I just overheard you speak of the class you were headed to next! And I kind got excited so I wanted to have a small conversation while you take us there!"

Wait. Take us? Does he not know where Classroom A-7 at? He can't be serious, maybe I am overthinking it.

"What do mean? You can just walk there yourself."

Trying to clarify one thing about him, despite his appearance.

"Yeah.. You see... I just followed the people that I overheard having the same class as me.. Ahaha.."

My face in a bit of shock, as my opinion towards him was completely changed, this guy isn't a rebel.. He is a clumsy-jolly idiot! I decided to let out a sigh, as I walked away from him, signalling the poor guy to tag along with me, since we have a few minutes till class. Which was no biggy.

"That reminds me.. I am Takashi, Takashi Ogawa! Is what they call me!"

Sounds very peppy about his name but then I realized his last name means 'little river' despite his appearance as a big guy, than again, he seems loveable at a degree. Oh well.

"My name is Shizuka, Shizuka Eve Saijo, a pleasure to meet you, Takashi.~"

He had a goofy grin on his face, maybe because he is talking to someone along the way or is just using me to get to class. Either way, it's nice to have two people come towards me instead of me approaching them. Once we made it to class and took our seats, the bell rung once again. Roll call has begun and we sat here once again, but this time no introductions, the teacher activated a monitor on the wall, as he turned off the lights to have a better view. Thank god the curtains were down, or else I would be a bit embarrassed to go over to the window to fix the problem which got me to silent giggle.

"Today, we are gonna take a look up here. Tell me what is the card represented.. You!"

He pointed at a random student who rose his hand obediently, answering the teacher's question so others can understand what he meant. Cause I was clueless for a second, due to the fact I never had my card have the letter A on the back, I believe they are called.. "Action Cards?" If I am correct.

"They are known as Action Cards, a basic quick play spell card that allows game changes during duels. Maining our source of entertainment!"

"Correct, Mr. Okazaki!"

I saw that smitty grin on his face, something tells me he enjoys being right all the time. I just hope I am wrong about it, then again.. I don't know the guy.

Action Cards are basically game changers from what he said, ignoring the teacher's words at the moment. Focusing on my thoughts, if there are spell cards, clear there are meant to be traps as well, noticing that the teacher just hit the subject I wondered about.

"As many of you know about Action Cards, there are some that can trigger as downfall. Which are Action Traps, they can benefit you or be your downfall. But always remember, that you must be cautious in your duels. Accidents tends to happen, some can be on purpose."

Purpose huh? I haven't encountered any ill characters in the school premise, but I wasn't looking around much since I did rest outside of school a while back. Maybe later today I should take a look around, who knows what I can find.

 _45 Minutes Later..._

Boy that class was pretty informative about Action Cards and their purposes, but I feel like he left out an important detail. It doesn't matter, since nutrition break is here. Better grab a bite before the bell to attend class begins, I walked my way towards the cafeteria was was in between two buildings, grabbed my food which was mashed potatoes and corn. Seems stationary but I ain't complaining, I was just about to chow down until I heard a voice from behind.

"May I take a seat with ya?~"

It was Yurika, I scooted over to give her space to sit next to as her tray was placed on the wooden table. Since we are eating outside after all, viewing some crowds giving us a stare, which is pretty irritating. Until a guy sat on the other side, without asking permission first like Yurika did, which was Takashi of course. Before I was able to say something, he began chowing down like a madman.

"My, my. You should slow down on your food and enjoy the taste.~"

Yurika advising Takashi how to eat, as he swallowed his food at once and drank some juice he had on the side.

"Huh?! It's cafeteria food, there is nothing to savor honey! It's better to just eat and fill up!"

He spoken his opinions towards her, as she gave him a giggle.

"Food may be food, but all food is different after all. No need for you to choke on it.. Umm.. I am sorry, what's your name?"

His mouth was completely stuffed once again to answer so I did him the benefit of the doubt, and impersonated him for the laughs.

"His name is Takashi, Takashi Ogawa is what they call him!"

Instantly, he responded after aggressively swallowing his food which was a bit impressive the second time.

"Hey! It's not nice to copy other people's introductions!"

He lashed out, pointing out that it's his thing to not be taken lightly, causing me to give him a small laugh.

"Doesn't that mean little river?"

Yurika question his last name, as I begun to laugh a bit more as he felt defeated from her words. Confused from the display we gave out.

"Did I say something wrong?~"

"No, no. It's fine, Takashi is a tough guy, right?"

He gave him a obnoxious smile, as he seemed a bit fluster from my words. I took a sip of my apple juice through the straw, while these two were having a rebuttal about his last name. Something caught my eye, in the middle of the food court, which had a stage on set, seems pretty big to me. I noticed the duel disk being displayed for both player that we're having a small talk, I remember one of them. Okazaki, that is what I remember of him, he doesn't have much for appearance, just a geek with long hair and glasses, nothing special. What caught my eye was the challenger he was up against, my eyes locked onto him as he glanced over at me, giving me a cold stare like Yurika did when we first met.

"Wait a second.. Isn't that spot too big for a stationary duel?"

I asked Yurika, but instead of her asking my question Takashi took the spotlight.

"... Actually Shi-Chan!"

"Tch!"

Did he really nicknamed me as well, goddamn it! The things I have to deal with on my first day!

"From what I am seeing, looks to me an action duel will take place!"

"Action Duel?"

Yurika gave me a confused look, as it looks like she is ready to ask me a question.

"Shi-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"You do know what an Action Duel is, correct?"

"Uhhh.. I know what they are, but I honestly never seen one.."

For a second they both stared at me, until their voices synced as once in shock.

"EHHHH!?"

"Shut up! I haven't seen one, so I am curious about what is going to happen!"

They both began to laugh at me, but I knew they were being playful with me so in the end, I didn't feel judged for once. Which puts me at ease.

"Well, Shi-Chan. You are truly about to see something amazing for sure.~"

Yurika sounding like she is promising something amazing will happen inside that duel. Who knows what will happen, but unlike the children in the playground. Something feels different, thus my curiosity has risen. Show me.. What an Action Duel truly means in entertainment.

 _Prologue Ends..._

 _To be Continued..._

 _NEXT: Duelist's Heart! Action Duel!_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _This series has been in head for years to come when I regained my happiness through the game a few years after graduation of high school. I do hope this series gets your attention. Enjoy the read because there are more to come!_

 _Action Duel!_

The series is mostly on WattPad, if you want early updates on this series. Hit me on there, FanguChan, the title of the book is the same still


	2. - Chapter I: Seijuro

The air seemed intense between the two strangers that were in the middle, instantly energy containment field took over the arena. Catching me off guard for the fact the school had a built in system for safety protocol, noticing that the two students were equipped with a device similar to glasses. It seemed very high-tech for myself to explain, I just realized most of the students are equipping themselves with the same item, including Takashi and Yurika.

This is just too weird for me, until Yurika handed me a device similar to the rest of the crowd, smiling at me. Once I equipped, she activated the system and all types of coding appeared while the area around me it changing. The school seems more lively than before, it feels intimidating in my book, but I did sign up for this after all so I cannot complain. Instead, I decided to accept what I will be seeing for future events as Yurika decided to spoke to me after the scare the device gave me.

"Shi-Chan, I noticed you didn't have a D-Gazer, so I bought an extra during nutrition time. Please take care of it.~"

It was a gift, to make it easier for me to understand what makes them so special, as she continued to explain before I had a chance to thank her.

"This system is called, Duel-Gazer, D-Gazer for short. It isn't required to view duels, but it will make it easier to keep track of the duelist."

"T-Thank you, Yurika.."

The system was now feeding me information of the two duelist, which is making me wonder how invested they are in this game.

"Ryuuji Akimoto.."

A duelist with a high winning streak, I couldn't understand much of what I am reading. But what caught my attention was that his deck is called 'Cybernetic Overload.' I wonder what it means, while the other duelist.

"Karu Okazaki.."

His winnings aren't high nor low to dread upon, his deck is called "Justice Reign." I wonder what that means as well, noticing that Yurika has a concern look on her face.

"Yurika? What's a matter?"

"I.. I.."

Takashi decided to fill in for her, since Yurika seems at a lost in her own world. Which confused me.

"It's uneven, Karu has an advantage due to the deck archetype he decided to use for this round."

"This round?" My curiosity peaked when he said something interesting, until I realized what he meant, "You don't mean!?-"

"Yes, Karu is a Specialist Duelist. He does not stick with one deck, he switches countless times which game him a fair rating in the Rating System."

Unbelievable, here I believed that everyone sticked with just one deck, it's my fault for not expanding my mindset. Message received that is for sure, I might have to be careful with Karu, he may look like a nerd but he is someone truly threatening.

"Thank you Takashi for that insight, you probably aren't the idiot I believed you were!~"

"HEY! I have you know people see me a dueling genius!" Bickering at me the moment I insult him, getting me to let out another giggle.

"And yet.. A genius got lost easily in this academy.~"

Yurika also getting involved with the conversation, getting me to softly laugh with her, as much as I enjoy seeing Takashi getting embarrassed. The match is about to begin, they did say action duels have become more... Destructive. I wonder what they meant by that.

"It's coming.."

Yurika said, as the area inside the containment field begun to glow brightly, blinding my eyes for a moment until it stopped. A forest is what I saw inside, which got me more confused than ever before. Wanting either Takashi or Yurika to explain it to me as well, Takashi spoon fed me the info due to the fact he probably seen me be more clueless.

"Action Duels always have a field change on the destination, the school provide a GN-Holographic Field. Which is linked everywhere on the school grounds." he explained in a serious tone, which caught me off guard, "Everywhere is a battlefield, action duels is based on movements and controlling the area. Everything becomes real, which is why the security protocol initiated, resulting the containment field. To prevent any harm towards the student body."

"Wait! If everything becomes real on the school grounds doesn't the mean physical damage becomes included in the process!?"

"Of course, but unlike your normal high school with holographic simulators. This school is the core for entertainment to pursue it as a career."

"A career..?"

Yurika decided to interrupt Takashi's explanation, being apologetic about it as well.

"If I may, the reason why we all signed up for the program is to pursuit a career path towards Duel Monsters."

"What's the point of it, what if someone ends up killed in an accident!? Then what!?"

"Shi-Chan.. Action Duels are meant to bring smiles to the next generation. People that abuse the system are truly rotten to the core, but I do believe in chances. Everyone can change, more for themselves than for others."

She is right on what she meant, people can change, more for themselves than others. It can't be helped, we are a greedy race after all, a sphere was generated in the middle of the field where the two constants are located. It slowly lifted itself in the air, cards generating inside the sphere, rapiding flying around mixing themselves like crazy as I heard Yurika voice once more.

"That is an Action Sequence, generating action cards each second. I pretty sure that range won't be far, since the field is standard issued."

Standard!? It's bigger than where I live! Sigh, oh well it looks like the sphere was close to hitting the sealing. The duelist took a stances, getting ready combat I presume.

"Karu, you sure about this?" Ryuuji finally spoken, his voice seemed pretty mono-toned, "It's a rating match after all."

"No need to worry for me, Ryu." Karu seems pretty casual now than what he sounded in the class I was previously in with him, their voice sync once the words were spoken.

"ACTION DUEL!"

 _ **[4000] Ryuuji.**_

 _ **Vs.**_

 _ **[4000] Karu**_ _._

 _Author Note:_

 _We are switching to third person view now for the sake of the duel. Enjoy._

Both duelist drew the cards in their hand, glaring at each other.

"I will take the first move!" - Karu.

"Go ahead." - Ryuuji.

"I Normal Summon, Ally of Justice: Unknown Crusher in Attack Position!"

 _ **Unknown Crusher:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1300/800.**

"I will also set two face-down cards, and end my turn!" - Karu.

He didn't seem interested in his opponent, due to the fact he summoned a robotic elephant to aid him, sighing as Ryuuji ended up drawing his card and stares at his hand, pulling out a card and slamming it onto his duel disk.

"I Special Summon, Cyber Dragon in Attack Position, as well Normal Summoning Cyber Phoenix in Attack Position!" - Ryuuji.

 _ **Cyber Dragon:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 2100/1600.**

 _ **Cyber Phoenix:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1200/1600.**

"Cyber Phoenix! Attack Unknown Crusher! Cyber Strife!" - Ryuuji.

"What are you doing!? My monster effect will trigger, causing an auto-destruction when it battles a light attribute monster!" - Karu.

The monster flapped it's metallic wings as it sprung in the and dived towards Unknown Crusher, spinning to accelerate its speed. As Ryuuji begun to sprint towards the middle, Karu just realizes that there was an action card just laying there in the middle of field. Swiftly picking the card up, activating the card as two holographic daggers appeared in Ryuuji's empty hand as he swung towards Unknown Crusher after he jumped in the air. Cyber Phoenix sped passed it's owner, as Ryuuji explained along the way.

"Action Magic, Null's Edge. Once activates I can nullify a monster's effect during the battle phase. Now clash Cyber Phoenix! When it's destroyed in battle, I am allowed to draw a card!" - Ryuuji.

"God damnit!" - Karu.

An explosion occurred as the area blew Karu out of position, forcing Karu to flee in the forest as Ryuuji drew a card due to the effect of Cyber Phoenix, landing in front of Cyber Dragon. Raising his arm, as his monster obeyed from his response and took chase after Karu.

"Cyber Dragon! Attack Karu directly! Evolution Burst!" - Ryuuji.

As command, the metallic dragon obeyed and fired a blue flame towards the forest causing havoc as it was quickly stopped due to a trap card.

"Drain Shield! I gain Life Points from the damage I would of recieved! You failed to penetrate me this round!" - Karu.

He let out a small sigh of disappointment, as Cyber Dragon stood by his side once more. "I will place a card face-down and end my turn."

 **[6100] Karu.**

Karu let out a small grin as he seemed cocky for a moment, drawing his card.

"I draw, now you will pay for what you done! I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon! Allowing me to Normal Summon twice! Now come forth Ally of Justice: Searcher and Unlimiter!" - Karu.

 _ **Searcher:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1400/100.**

 _ **Unlimiter:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 600/200.**

"Now I Synchro Summon by tuning level 2 Tuner-Monster Unlimiter with my level 3 monster, Searcher. These two to form Ally of Justice: Catastor! Now reign your enraging justice for those who misused the light for their game!"

 _ **Catastor:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 2200/1200.**

"Now then.. Let us begin the true meaning of entertainment! Catastor attack Cyber Dragon! Justice Facade!" - Karu.

Castator swiftly passed by without touching Ryuuji's monster as it disintegrated into data.

"Whenever it initiates battle, any non-dark attributed monster will instantly perish, now time to have a taste of your own medicine!" - Karu.

He said, as he slides out in his hand an action card that is now slide inside the duel disk.

"Action Magic! Second Assault! Which allows me to strike again! Now attack, Justice Facade!" - Karu.

Catastor engulfed itself in a radiant aura and dashed towards Ryuuji, instinctively he just over to reach the branch on a tree. As the monster continued its pursuit, jumping off and heading to another tree, and another. While the path the Castator was crushed by its strength. The spectators were smiling and amused due to the difference of battle style the two. Soon, Catastor was able to land a blow onto Ryuuji, causing his body to striked down towards the ground.

He was in great pain from the impact, but he had the strength to force himself up off the ground.

 **[1800] Ryuuji.**

"With that I end my turn, now draw you last card so I can end this duel."

Karu was overly confident with his comeback, having the field advantage towards his favor. As Ryuuji mustered the strength to draw his card, as his eyes begun to lighten.

"I draw, I activate Power Bond! A fusion card towards machines, fusing two of my Cyber Dragon monster to become Cyber-Twin Dragon!"

A twin-head metallic dragon was summoned and glared at Karu, roaring at him and Catastor as Karu begun to laugh.

 _ **Cyber-Twin Dragon:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 5600/2100.**

"What do you plan to do with that?"

His laughter caused him to be distracted, due to the effect his monster had. But little did he realize that Ryuuji pulled out another card action card and smiled.

"We will see about that, Karu..."

His smiled stayed until he slides the action card into the duel disk, as it begun to glow brightly. Everyone now knew who is declared the winner once the card was played, even Karu knew as well.

 _To be Continued..._

Chapter II: Wavering Heart! Edge of Life!


	3. - Path of Entertainment

**[March 9th, 2018]**  
 **[Path of Entertainment Remade]**  
 **\- - -**

 **[Part 2]**

It didn't take long for the match to reach it's climax. Witnessing Ryuuji's strength on the duel arena was incredible. The card that was played was called, 'Shattered Defense" a card that allows you to directly attack your opponent by selecting one monster on your side of the field Cyber-Twin Dragon can already attack twice, it's like Ryuuji had the situation under control from the beginning. I'm pretty sure it felt a little annoying to be fighting against an anti-light deck. But the destructive force that Ryuuji holds was pretty astounding in my eyes. It's been in my mind since then, all the way towards lunch until a soft voice snapped me out of it.

"Shi-Chan?" Yurika voice finally reached me out, "You okay?"

Reverting my attention towards Yurika, seeing that she held a lunch tray in her hands. Standing there waiting for me to respond, I scooted over quickly so she can have a spot to sit in. Suddenly she smiled happily after Takashi decided to sit along side us.

"So, Shi-Chan?" Yurika asked nicely.

"Hmm?" Looking over at her, wonder what she wants to say.

"I would have to assume that the duel pretty much caught your attention. Since you been daydreaming for half of the school day." Yurika sounded confident about her words, "It was a pretty aggressive playstyle, but it was pretty entertaining at the very least.~"

Yurika took a bite of her mashed potatoes, smiling happily from the taste. Her eyes sparkled as a reaction, looking like she was savoring the taste before swallowing. What an odd person, but kind.

Takashi finally decided to speak up after overhearing Yurika's opinion.

"Sure it looks amazing and stuff from a spectator's view." Takashi noted, taking a bite of his steamed carrots.

"Spectator's view? What do you mean, Takashi?" I asked him, wondering if there was more into that duel than I thought.

"Shizuka understand that action duels are meant for entertain. What we just witnessed seemed more like a battlefield, well to me... That is how see it." Takashi explained, putting down his fork. Loosing his appetite from remembering what we all saw today.

"Wow Takashi, when you are serious. You don't sound like happy-go-dummy I thought you were." I said, giving him a little tease. Which worked in my favor, he let out a small pouty expression and begun eating a spoon-filled of mashed potatoes. Which resulted in laughter from both Yurika and I. "C'mon Takashi, no need to over think it!"

He let out a small sigh, only saying one word reply. "Fiiiiine…"

Lunch pretty much ended sooner than I expected. He wasn't wrong from what was said, it looks more like a battlefield than entertainment. But.. Many were enjoying the destructive force and crushed environment, it truly made me question where we stand as humans. But, as always I have to correct myself, not everyone has the same opinions as me, no point in dreading over it now either. It won't be healthy at the very least.

The day slowly came to end at Seijuro, it was already sunset as I slowly begun to take my leave off the school grounds. Viewing other students leave in groups, it seems that is one thing that never changes even from my school.

"Friendship.." I whispered to myself, tilting my head a little to the right. Showing a gentle smile. "It truly makes me happy…"

Once again, I spoke out my mind once more, seems like it became more and more of habit recently. Odd, but nothing to worry about. I am sure everyone has their own personal habits. Walking down the sidewalk along, just wondering what am I going to do about my situation. I see no reason to pursue this card game after all. I did see something amazing, but seeing the environment alone in the simulation was enough to impress me. But my desire towards it slowly fading, maybe I am just scared into trying something new in my life.

"Someone sure looks down." A soft voice was heard from behind, spooked by it I turned only seeing Yurika who was behind me, showing a gentle smile as always. "Maybe I can help, Shi-Chan."

I was still a little creeped out by her action, still think it was kind of her to always lend me a helping hand. Despite being a novice to this environment, I truly hate it. I cannot possible fit in with these people. I finally let out a heavy sigh, trying my best to not put myself down.

"I am not down, just confused…" I said bluntly, noticing her silver eyes were focused onto me. Wanting answers. Felt like I shouldn't hide anything from her."Yurika, do you truly believe that school truly meant for 'entertainment' alone?"

"Shi-Chan…" Yurika said softly, slowly walking towards me looking like she wants to help in her own way.

"I-I literally believe that I made a mis-!" I was interrupted by Yurika, the moment she placed her hand onto my shoulder. Using her other hand to wipe away a tear. Which I didn't noticed, I can't believe I was crying despite it being the first day of Seijuro. "I just…"

"Shi-Chan, trust me. All duels are different, doesn't mean you have to mimic them!" Yurika clarified.

She was right, I have the right to create my own path in this card game. Maybe I am just..

"Afraid of change.." Again, I spoke my mind, receiving a gentle hug from her, in attempt to calming me down. It worked.

"Change can be scary, I get it. But you have your friends now. Takashi and I." Yurika said, being soothing as she possible can. "No need to handle this alone anymore, Shi-Chan.~"

"Friends..." I said.

Holding back my tears just this once. I need to be strong, not just for my friends but also for myself. She was right once again, I have the both of them now. Even if its the first day, Takashi and Yurika are there for me now, I do laugh with them more than anyone. I'm grateful for what I have now, finally being released from her grasp, we decided to walk together on our way home. Separating after a few blocks, talking about how normal my life was before entering Seijuro Academy. It was truly relaxing.

Once I reached home, putting all my stuff to the side of the door. Knowing that nobody's home since living alone in this apartment. One bedroom and bathroom. Not a problem in my book, it isn't far from school either, my parents are pretty much at seas, and my sister is on her own that much I know of. Setsuna was around my age, we are twins after all, just wished she would've come with me to Seijuro Academy. It can't be helped, she made her choice after all. Can't remember what the academy she goes is called, maybe a phone call would do. But, she hardly ever answers. I will try again this weekend for sure, just to catch her off guard. It will definitely work!

The news had nothing abnormal going on as usual, always watching it with a bowl of cereal. Realizing it was seven at night now, decided an early shower would make it easier for me to fall asleep after all.

I begun to undress once passing through the door, leaving my clothes, socks, and shoes on a basket in neatly fashion. Having a set of pajamas in place, finally stepping into the shower as warm water begun to spray over my slender peach-toned body, washing my long blonde hair with a conditioner. I finally felt at peace every time I step into the shower. Placing my hands against the wall, looking down and suddenly let out a light giggle. I just realized my body isn't bad after all, my bust size is pretty much C-Cup so basically I beat Setsuna in size after all.

After a nice relaxing shower, I decided to lay down on my bed, which is basically a futon. Nothing fancy, but it's enough for comfort, and decided to scroll on the net with my smart phone for a while before blacking out for the night. Yawning slightly, finally deciding to turn the lights off after locking both the door and windows so no one can break in at night. I may be a light sleeper, but better safe than sorry. Slowly my eyes closed as the mind was going blank, settling into the abyss as I finally slumber into the void.

 **Forthe's Mansion – Studies Room**

"Father, I don't need it. I assure you, I can properly function in the academy without it." Yurika explained, showing a different expression than her normal gentle side. "Besides, I am happier this way!"

Yurika was taking her stand against her father, debating with him with personal issues. Truly it upsets her.

"My dear Yurika, please understand that you need the D-Armor to engage in these Action Duels. You and I both know your body isn't able to adapt well in that environments, without it." He mentioned.

"It's still my body, I refused to alter it, please understand. I may be sick, but I refuse to use that. It's unfair to the others, including my friends!" Yurika raised her voice at him. Hoping they would reach.

"This isn't about what other's think, it's for you to adapt into their environment. I want you to understand that it's for your own good. The Head of Seijuro agreed to authorize the D-Armor for your own personal use!" He clarifed.

"Father, I will not use Freedom for own personal gain. I do not care about ranking up in the system, I just want to enjoy my high-school years in Seijuro." Yurika said, wanting this debate to finally end.

"If you truly believe in your words, then you should of went to a regular high school! You do understand that it's a prototype? Because of it, you are able to walk again!" He stated.

"Father.. Don't you dare pull that card on me!" Yurika yelled out, with anger in her voice. Stomping onto the wooden floor, and creating a small crack. Trying to express her feeling this time with action.

"When you were little, you weren't able to walk nor be outside due to your sickness. I worked hard so you can have the ability to function well in the society. Yurika... Understand that the only reason we need you to use it is to collect data." He said.

"I AM NOT A TEST SUBJECT FATHER!" Yurika roared, her tears trailing down her cheeks. Clenching her right hand together into a fist and slammed it onto the marble table, causing it to shatter into fragments. Unfazed by his daughter's enhanced strength, he turned his back at her and stared out the window. "You understand more than anyone that it will cause chaos! Black markets, robberies, and possibly a war can happen if we let the public know about this!"

"I know you are not, but you are my daughter and I want what is best for you. Doing this for me can improve the D-Armor for you, and for the others in a later future." He said, wanting her to understand the situation at hand. "Yurika, understand that Seijuro is expecting you to present the D-Armor sometime in the future, if you don't. You will be ejected out of Seijuro Academy, what will it be?"

". . ." She didn't reply.

"I don't expect an answer now, but I do need one for the future. You can go now, our discussion concludes for tonight. Get some rest, It's late for you." He said, watching from the reflection of the window. Her head was down, slowly she walked out of the room, knowing how depressed she was, but it couldn't be helped. "I just hope you make the right choice in time, Yurika…"


	4. - Treasured Idol

Beauty makes the world spin, beauty remains eternal, beauty truly reigns over everything. That is my thoughts, and them alone. My name is Delthea Tsuchida, next in line for the head of Tsuchida Clan, pretty much have big shoes to fill, it's obvious I am the perfect candidate after all.

As usual, my mornings start out pretty active, enjoying my shower letting the water cool down my body, washing my long brown hair. Dropping the soap, forcing myself to pick it up and not hearing that stupid joke people make about around middle school. How pathetic, my clothes were ready thanks to our maid, what a caregiver, maybe I will give her a small raise for being such a sweetheart after all.

Wearing my standard uniform, decided to add some pizzazz with a few cute buttons and some ribbons. Much better, I do like what I see so far, decided to take a look at the mirror. Some eye shadow should compliment my eyes, they are blue as sapphire, adding bow at the back. Just to get some attention today, they don't call me the 'Treasured Child' for nothing in Seijuro Academy.

After finishing up the make over, I grabbed some breakfast on the go. It's better to eat at school so I wouldn't be late, while taking my walk to school I noticed some unusual once again. In my sight, a group of three were walking in front of me, this early. Yurika and that idiot Takashi, but who is the blonde in the middle. I seen her around the school often now, never once seen her duel during her stay. What gives, she has no right in staying and sitting her ass off.

"Hey! You! Blondy!"

She finally turned around, viewing me as most should be doing these days. Glaring at her, letting her know that I am upset with her.

"Umm.. May I help you..?"

I walked closer to them, meeting the blonde face-to-face as Yurika decided to step in.

"Delthea, can you please stop making Shi-Chan uncomfortable?"

"Tch. Shut it."

Yurika, I never once agree with her, despite her kindness towards others. It literally pissed me off. But Shi-Chan? Really? That is a stupid nickname I heard her say.

"What is your name blonde?"

"M-My name is.. Shizuka.."

What is her deal, it's like I am attacking a helpless dear. This is pathetic even for my standards. I decided to walk pass them, giving them a look of disgust as I make my way to school. Shizuka, hmm? Where did I heard that name before? It doesn't matter, from where she stands. It's downright pitiful to see her from where I stand.

 _\- Shizuka's View -_

What did I do upset her? It's only been a few days since I transferred over to this school, well whatever. I am glad that was over, my heart was racing, I honestly believed she was gonna hit me. But I highly doubt Yurika would allow it, don't know about Takashi though. He seemed to laughing at the situation I was mischievously given. Until Yurika tapped Takashi's nose with her finger, with a pouting expression show her anger.

"Takashi. It's not nice to laugh when others are in peril."

"I'm sorry! It's just a little funny to see Shizuka squirming for the first time!"

My expression went south from hearing those words, he wasn't wrong, I truly was acting like a coward at the time. But it was just so sudden, I didn't know what to do!

"Shizuka, I am sorry. I was wrong of me to laugh, chin up! Today is gonna be another exciting day at Seijuro!"

"That is right. We are gonna have the festival soon after all.~"

Festival? I never heard anyone mention it before, including Takashi seemed thrill about it.

"Festival? What do you mean?"

"Huh? You don't know!?"

"Oh shut it, Takashi!"

"Sakura Festival Shi-Chan." Yurika deciding to interrupt, "We are in spring, so soon we will get to enjoy the Sakura Festival before the exams."

"Is that so? Sounds fun!"

Something I can actually look forward too, something not related to duel monsters, normal activities for once! Oh what joy I am feeling, keeping a giddy expression all the way to school. We're early, having enough time to get some breakfast. So the three of us went to the cafeteria to receive some breakfast, decided to sit down on a empty table. Which we believed, not noticing the person sitting from the corner was Delthea, who was about to take a bite of her toast. Instantly her expression was anger biting the toast with brutal force as she begun to devour the whole thing without a drink. Choking because of careless action, instinctively did the heimlich maneuver to force the clog out which caused her to cough up a the toast. She wasn't chewing as she should, maybe helping her would fix things between a little. I hoped.

"What the hell!?"

I was wrong, totally wrong, no wait Shizuka! You done nothing wrong, you wanted to helped and you gave it!

"I will ask you again. What. The. Hell."

"Y-You weren't breathing so I wanted to help so you wouldn't suffer any f-further damages!"

I don't understand her one bit, I don't do anything she is mad and the one time I decide to help a stranger, which was her, so is all pissed with me. I don't understand.

"I never asked for your help. Look, Shizuka, I do not acknowledge you. You appeared to my domain out of nowhere and caused some attention on yourself!"

"I-I don't understand what you are saying.."

"What I am saying is.. Why are you even here? You don't duel, what-so-ever. It does not fly with me."

"H-How is that a bad thing?"

"Because of that action, people are starting to talk. They are giving you more attention than they do towards me! I don't like it!"

"I-I don't care for any certain attention.. Trust me.."

"That makes it even worst! How could not enjoy it! I was the center of attention because of my name! And a nobody like you outshines a maiden like me!"

Instantly, I heard a slam on the table as it was Yurika whom got off her chair and got in between us. She was defending me once again, I feel so helpless at times like these.

"Delthea. Apologize to Shi-Chan."

"HUH!? Why should I!?"

"She literally just saved your life, from a piece of toast."

"Oh, now you mocking me about it!?"

"No, I am just saying that she has done nothing wrong towards you. Even she showed you kindness even after your rudeness in the morning. Delthea, she just wants to be left alone from your banter. So can you please stop this?"

Delthea kept silent for one minute, as her eyes glared at me. She was right, I haven't dueled anyone when I got here, it does explain a few things about the eye contacts from the crowd. How unsettling.

"Yurika, that girl will face me in a duel soon, in the rating system. I do not care what you say. Her existence alone angers me more than anything."

"Why must you always bully against the weak, Delthea?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Every time. You always bully your opponents before you declare them in a duel. That type of behavior unacceptable in my book."

"Yurika, I suggest to back off. I swear I can make your life a living hell in our school days. That will be a promise."

"Shi-Chan is my friend, and a good one at that. Something that YOU couldn't give me back in our childhood, remember?"

At that moment, I saw Delthea clenched her hand into fist. Rising it up to oppose Yurika, launching at her aiming at her face. Attempting to physically assault her.

"You son of a bit-!"

Within a second, Takashi stopped her fist with his finger. Gazing over Delthea as his expression was filled with a killer intent, as well Yurika's. They weren't pleased with the response that Delthea gave, I decided to speak up to stop this!

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

They both snapped out of it, while Delthea withdrew her arm and slowly calming down.

"Shi-Chan.."

"Why are guys even fighting!? We have done nothing wro-!"

Delthea interrupts. "WRONG!"

"Huh?"

"Why is she with you..? It's not fair.. You stole my best friend away from me!"

After her words, she ran out of the cafeteria leaving trails of tears as we view her running away from the problem. ..I stole her best friend, what is going on here?

 _\- Delthea's View -_

What the hell does Yurika even see with that pathetic person. What a goddamn joke, I was made a fool in public, I hate this! I found a empty hallway to let myself cry in peace, venting my own feeling until I heard footsteps coming, looking over as I noticed a male hovering over me. Wearing his standard uniform, his hair was long and spiky, black hair with green highlights.

"Hey, Dell. What's a matter?"

"Shut it, Johan.."

"Lemme guess, another debate with Yurika again? At this rate, I might as well make a pool about how many times Yurika made you cry."

His laughter echoed throughout the hallway, I knew he was joking to get me angry at him. But it's not working, as Johan crouched and began to pet my head gently.

"Dell, it's gonna be fine. It must of been serious this time, I am sure what Yurika meant wasn't intentional."

"Wrong. I know she meant it, I was never on good terms with her. Now everytime I see her with that brat, I can't help but feel-."

"Angry, correct?"

"Yeah..."

He forced himself to stand, reaching his hand out to me, reply towards his action as I got up with him. He held my hand still, as it got me to blush lightly at the action.

"Do you mind, Johan?"

He withdrew his hand from mines, as he chuckled at his own action. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, just don't do it again please? I don't want to feel uncomfortable."

"Now you are just being cold, Dell."

"Thank you.. For trying to cheer me up, it means a lot to me."

"Anything for a pretty lil gal like yourself. Maybe a kiss will do?"

Because of those words, I ended up punching him at the nose and left him there on the floor. Making sure to not tease me like that in future events. What a jerk, he could've just went along and kissed me in the end. It's that simple.

 _To be Continued..._

Chapter IV: Wounded Heart, Feathered Knight Engages!


	5. - Black Hurricane

It's close to lunchtime, the hunger is truly killing me, but not as much as Takashi. It his face planted onto his deck, now I know what he meant about eating the other day. Sigh, it can't be helped, but I am worried about Yurika. If I recalled, they seemed way too familiar with each other to be strangers, it's more than likely they might've been friends a while back. But seeing how emotional connected Delthea seemed when she ran out of the cafeteria makes me wonder what happened between the two of them. Time flew by fast that I didn't realized the bell rung, the first one I see out was Takashi. He didn't even wait up for me, must be nice to be him right now.

Not having to worry about any future consequence that might occur later on, hopefully not today. Since I am hungry, but I have spoken too soon, since the line was long. Yurika and Takashi were already at the table we usually sit at, eating in front me. Damn them! Ten minutes have passed as I finally got my tray of food, and ate the food with my friends. The crowd won't stop staring at us, probably cause we fought verbally against the "Treasured Child."

"Takashi, slow down. We certainly don't want you to choke."

"But I am so hungry, Yurika!"

I am surprised he was about to talk properly even with a mouthful. The whispers became louder than usual, until I noticed someone walking towards and behind them was...

"Delthea!"

Yurika and Takashi paid no attention to the duo that now stand next to our table, feeling uncomfortable about this until the guy point at me.

"Shizuka!"

"Y-Yes?"

"You are hereby challenged into an Action Duel, by me!"

"Umm.. Who are you exactly?"

His expression looked a bit defeated, I pretty sure he forgot that I never met the guy.

"Oh right, my name is Johan Suzuki! And I hereby challenge you to a Action Duel!"

I was in shock, that the possibility of an action duel was in my gasp and I don't know how to reply. I panicked with my answer.

"I-I refuse!"

"HUH!?"

He seemed in shock that I declined his proposal, it's like his first rejection until Delthea slapped the back of his head to snap out of it.

"You can't decline a rating match!"

"R-Rating?"

"Of cour-!"

He was interrupted by Yurika, she sure has act of doing that often. I think she prefers explaining things instead. Which I had no problems with, after all, she is my friend.

"Rating System is basically ranking, the more wins you have the more chances of career you have in the society. But the more losses you obtain, the higher chance of you being expelled from the academy."

"W-What!? Why didn't you say anything the first time!?"

"Hmm? I honestly believed you knew beforehand, but after your response with him. I just had to explain now before it's too late."

Johan decides to rejoin the conversation between us.

"Anyways.. Rating Duels cannot be declined once announced, it's mandatory!"

My feet begun to quiver due to the fact I haven't not gained enough knowledge of the game yet. But it can't be helped, it's mandatory after all. I have no choice.

"I guess I have to acc-."

Within that moment, I heard a slam on the table as Takashi got up and took a stand for me. Looking down at Johan, he wasn't intimidated by Takashi's height.

"Johan, I am taking over for Shizuka, you will be dueling me instead!"

"Taka, you do remember last time right? Or do I need to remind you?"

"I promise you, it won't be a repeat."

Takashi being serious about this, did he literally do this to protect me? Impossible, Takashi enjoys seeing me squirm for teasing him often.

"Taka, you lost the last time before we returned from spring break. It wasn't long ago."

"Doesn't matter, you tried to engage a rating match with a rookie. She is in a different category from you."

"Why does it matter to you? You never tried to defend your friends before, why now? Is it because she's a looker?"

"No, she may be a beauty, but seeing you trying to increase your numbers on rookies is against the rules. You know that."

"Do you truly believe that the rules are followed with honesty, Taka? If I remember correctly, you broke some rules yourself."

"..."

"And now you are trying to live an honest life? Understand that you are full of shit for doing so. No one changes easily, especially over the rating system, Taka."

"I actually enjoy this lifestyle more than my old days."

"Even so, you can't runaway from the past, that scar you have is proof."

Now that he mentioned it, there was a scar on his face, on his left eye. What rules did he break to cause him that scar in the first place.

"I will see ya after school, meet me at the quad, pretty sure we won't receive as much attention there."

"Indeed, I will see ya then."

"Let's go Dell, the line doesn't seem long as it was before."

"Agreed."

They both walked away to get in line for food, I never seen Takashi get riled up like that. Something else must be behind all this travesty, I don't like it.

"Takashi..."

"Hmm, what is it Shizuka?"

"T-Thank you.."

"Huh? Don't worry about it, it's just people like him that get under my skin at times."

"If I may?"

"What, Yurika?"

"What Johan said was true, did you break the rules at time before you met us?"

Takashi ignored the question, as he continued to eat his food. Yurika gave out a sigh as she took bites out of her caesar salad. While I finished off mines as well, today hasn't been a good day for all of us. School didn't seem long today as well, probably because the weekend is close by, it is Friday after all. As said, the three of us waited at the quad, only seeing a few students here, the sun begun to set.

The skies converting into the color orange, the wind felt a little cold, but it's manageable. The two finally came, the standoff between Johan and Takashi has begun, I don't want to believe that Takashi was formerly a rebel in the system. I enjoy the big idiot's company now.

"Taka."

"Hmm?"

"Understand where you came from, never forget your roots. I hope you understand what I meant."

"We will see about that."

The two finally stood their ground, activating the sequence to authorize an Action Duel. We gave them space, Yurika and I are on the right side, while view Delthea at the left. Something doesn't feel right, I feel chills going down my spine. Nothing about this is meant for entertain, it seems more of fight between animals.

"Shi-Chan."

"Yeah?"

"This could get ugly, if you must. I prefer it if you looked away when it gets gruesome."

"What are you talking about? Takashi isn't a monster, Yurika."

"You don't understand Shi-Chan, this is no Action Duel. This is what happens when people abuse the GN-Holographic System."

"What do you mean?!"

"You are about to witness why we have these rules and restrictions during school days. The fact that it's Friday makes it the perfect opportunity to abuse the system."

"Because it's the weekend.. And no staff are on the premise during that time.."

"Exactly, reason why it's a popular hangout at times like these."

The sphere filled with cards slowly raised upwards to the sealing, while the containment field zoned out the bystanders to avoid crossfire. Attention started, as the crowd was drawn by their match, the wind blew hard, this doesn't feel.

It finally latched onto the sealing, any second now the card will scatter. The field instantaneously terraformed into a wasteland, not much cover to use. It seemed fitting for some reason. Their distance was cleared, duel-disk have been authorized, now they are about to activate the system with their words. Here it comes, their voices synced as one, as the sphere shattered into fragments while the action card flew around the area.

"ACTION DUEL!"

 **\- 3rd Person View -**

 **[LP: 4000 - Takashi]**

 **Vs.**

 **[LP: 4000 - Johan]**

Both players jumped back even further away from each other while drawing out their cards instantly during the leap. Standing their ground.

"I will take the first move" - Johan.

"If you must." - Takashi.

"I activate the Continuous-Spell Card, Black Whirlwind, now for each Normal Summon related to Blackwings, I am able to search my deck for a lower-level Blackwing and bring to my hand." He explained, "I Normal Summon, Shura, the Blue Flame in attack mode!" - Johan.

 _ **Shura:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1800/1200**

Shura appeared next to his master, in fight stance, glaring at Takashi.

"Due to the effect of Black Whirlwind I add Gale - The Whirlwind, and Special Summon it!" - Johan.

 _ **Gale:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1300/400**

Another Blackwing took flight, as it hovers over Johan as his smirk appeared. Feeling victorious with his field advantage.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn, your move, Taka." - Johan.

"I draw! And I active the Continuous-Spell, Fire Formation - Tenki! Once activated, I can search for a Beast-Warrior, Yosenju - Kama 3!" - Takashi.

He drew the card that was designated, as his deck auto-shuffled as flames engulfed his side of the field due to Fire Formation. Keeping his glare at Johan, slamming the card on the duel-disk. Summoning Yosenju - Kama #2 on the field to aid him.

"Now I activate Kama's effect! Chain Summon Kama #3 to the field, due to Yosenju Kama #2's effect I could perform another normal summon, the same effect applies with Kama #3! Chain Summon!" - Takashi.

 _ **Kama #3:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1500/800**

 _ **Kama #2:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1800/200**

He slammed both his hand together, as wind generated around his body. Summoning Kama #3 and well as Kama #1 to the field.

 _ **Kama #1:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1600/500**

"Now I activate Kama #1's effect, allowing me to send on face up card to your hand! I will send Shura back to it's nest!" - Takashi.

Kama #1's sickle generated wind, swung it upwards which sent Shura in the air as it vanished. Returning to Johan's hand.

"Now, I begin my assault toward ya, Johan, prepare yourself!" - Takashi.

"Don't get cocky, Taka!" - Johan.

"Attack! Kama #1! Clear the path, destroy Gale!" - Takashi.

Kama #1 dashed toward Gale, attempting to slice through with its sickle until it was unable to move as a black vortex appeared in the middle of the field. A trap card lift off the ground from Johan's field.

"Fool! I activate Black Sonic! Now all attack position monster will be banished on the your side of the field! You idiot!" - Takashi.

"What is that idiot think he is doing!? He is being reckless!" - Shizuka.

"Shi-Chan, I wouldn't worry much about it." - Yurika.

"You heard him! They are getting banished!" - Shizuka.

"Just look, I highly doubt Takashi will allow such a thing to happen." - Yurika.

From Shizuka's view, he swiftly ran towards his left and slide to pick uo an action card that was laying there. Instantly activating it, as the black hole would disappear.

"Action Spell! Defense Ploy! It switches the position of my monster! Since they are all attack mode, they are now in defense." - Takashi.

"Hmph. You got lucky for now Taka, but we know what happens at the end of your turn. That is what you get for using that deck still." - Johan.

"Yurika, what does he mean by that?" - Shizuka.

"Yosenju Archetype is similar to BlackWing Archetype, but with one flaw, which you're about see." - Yurika.

"I set one card face-down, during the end phase all Yosenju monster that been chained summon, including the normal summon will return to my hand. I end my turn." - Takashi.

All three of his monster vanished in a vortex of wind, as they returned to his hand. Knowing that it holds him back. Johan begun to laugh at him as his way of mocking.

"Oh Taka, you truly are a fool. Then again, you become one the moment you decided to 'follow' the rules." - Johan.

"What's your point?" - Takashi.

"It's things like these makes me happy that you left. But it upsets me that you believe that your better person! Taka, literally cut the crap! You are a rebel! Like me!" - Johan.

"Rebel?" - Shizuka.

"Takashi has a lot of explaining to do after all this child's play done with." - Yurika.

"Johan.." - Delthea.

"Now I draw, I normal summon Shura once more, activating Black Whirlwind's effect, adding Blizzard of the North Pole to my hand." - Takashi.

"He is in trouble! He needs to act now before the swarm begins!" - Yurika.

"I special summon Bora - The Spear in attack position! Now, reign over him! Bora! Black Spiral!" - Johan.

 _ **Bora:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 1700/800**

Takashi decided to runaway from Bora's attack, as it rotates 360 degree angle creating a literal black spiral towards him. Takashi was able to pick up the action card and activated but Bora made contact with him, causing Takashi to fly and fall on his back.

"Fool, like I would make it easy for you." - Johan.

 **[LP: 4000/ 3500 - Takashi]**

"Wait what!? How!?" - Johan.

"Action Spell.. Harsh Command.." - Takashi.

"Harsh Command allows the user to evade or endure any attack for the rest of the battle phase, but at the cost of 500 damage." - Yurika.

"Don't believe it will be enough to save you! Gale and Shura! Attack Takashi directly!" - Johan.

The two monster engages Takashi, Shura swinging it's arms at him. Attempt to claw his opponent, Takashi used the ability of Harsh Command to duck and low-kick the monster. Making it hit the floor, as Gale comes it with the second strike, showing it's claws at him. Using his arm to block the claws as it penetrates his skin, using the card once more as he punches Gale in the face to remove it off his arm, jumping back to create some distance.

 **[LP: 3500/2500 - Takashi]**

"Takashi is barely hanging in there." - Yurika.

"Even so, it still doesn't look like that Johan is done yet!" - Shizuka.

"I activate my trap card! Urgent Tuning! I will use my level 3 tuner-monster Gale along with level 4 monster Bora to Synchro Summon!" - Johan.

 **3* + 4* = 7**

"Now take flight, reign over the winds as they are your home! Come forth! Blackwing - Armor Master!" - Johan.

 _ **Armor Master:**_

 **ATK/DEF: 2500/1500**

"Now Armor Master! Direct attack Takashi! Black Hurricane!" - Johan.

"Takashi!" - Shizuka.

Armor Master came within range of Takashi, forcing himself to use Harsh Command once again, using both arms to block it's fist. Pain jolting through out his body as he was pushed back by a few feet, as he got on his knees. Breathing heavily, as he was covered in dirt and bruises, he wasn't looking good in the eyes of spectators.

 **[LP: 2500/2000 - Takashi]**

"I must say, Taka you truly know how to take a beating. That is for sure." - Johan.

"He was lucky enough to pull such a good card at the last minute. Now I don't know if he can actually hold out anymore, Yurika. Isn't there anything he can do!?" - Shizuka.

"He can't do much here, all he has to do is play wisely now. He can't risk using a full on assault. It nearly costed him the match." - Yurika.

"Taka, I am not done with my turn. Guess what I found?" - Johan.

Revealing to the crowd, including Takashi that he picked up an action card while he was distracted with all the commotion. Activating the card, as he dashed over, kneeing Takashi's face forcing him back onto the ground.

 **[LP: 2000/1500 - Takashi]**

"Wait what!? Why did he take damage!?" - Shizuka.

"Action Spell, Phantom Hit. Allows the player to inflict 500 damage once activated. I told you Taka, that you would regret this!" - Johan.

Johan decided to stomp onto Takashi's chest, pressing down hard as he begun to scream in agony. Due to the pain he received from Johan's monsters it made it hard to fight back.

"It's people like you that piss me off, no more, this time I will make sure you suffer for leaving your roots." - Johan.

He finally released his foot from Takashi's chest as he walked away from him. Takashi struggle to get up, staring at Johan, with an angered expression.

"I end my turn, now show me what you can do, Taka." - Johan.

 _To be Continued..._

 _Chapter V: Scattered Feathers, Broken Promises!_


	6. - Clashing Tailwinds

From the balcony, two pair of silver eyes stared down at the prohibited duel, revealing that it was a female and male of the same age group. Twins, wearing the standard uniform. The female's hair length reached pass her waist, nothing special, only had two ribbons, both stationed separately at the side of her head. In her right arm, her brother's arm was wrapped by it while the other held a plushie, an unfamiliar one at that. The sister decided to speak, her voice sounding soft and innocent.

"Brother.. should we do something about this..? Maybe let the Task Force know..?"

She suggested, only to receive a pat on the head, which she enjoyed bring a smile onto her face. Instantly forgetting the duel for a moment. He reverted his gaze at his little sister, giving her a gentle smile.

"No need, those mavericks can enjoy their brawl like the misfits they are truly are. We have more important matters to attend too. Let's go, Yoshino."

"Y-You're right, I am sorry brother!"

The two left the balcony, continuing their walk down the hallway passing by, was a gentleman with the same uniform. His hair was short, evenly split between, light blue on the right, and black on the left. Within that moment, time felt slowed down as the both males passed by, giving each other ice-cold glare. Now a single word was spoken between the two, as they both continued onward to their destinations.

[LP: 4000 - Johan]

[LP: 1500 - Takashi]

Takashi struggling to stand on his two feet, his face giving out a serious expressing. His teeth gritting, which shows his frustration towards the match. Instantly drew his card, and activating an action card. Which he picked up secretly after crashing against the stone ground after the Phantom Hit ability caused by Johan.

"I draw, and active the action card, Penalty Draw!" - Takashi.

"Ha! I should've known you picked up a card while you were squirming on the floor like the trash you are." - Johan.

The effect kicked in. His arm absorbed by a blue-lined electrical surge, his face showing signs of pain, only to draw two cards from his deck.

"Penalty Draw allows me to draw any number of cards, but in doing so, I inflict 500 damage, per card, at myself." - Takashi.

[LP: 1500/500 - Takashi]

"You are truly an idiot, all I have to do is defeat you with a regular card effect or action card, and bingo!" - Johan.

"He's right, that was a reckless move on Takashi's part." - Yurika.

"What is he aiming for? He drives himself this far away from victory. - Shizuka.

After her words echoed in the battlefield, Takashi finally let out a smile. The winds circling around his body, like a flowing river. He was in control of the wind, revealing his power despite his odds.

"Now! Let me show you why I am able to stand with the Yosenju! Come, Johan! I decided to release the beast and devour you with my might!" - Takashi.

"Yes.. Yes.. YES! Now that is the Takashi I know! The Beast within the Winds! Show me, Taka! Show me how the deck is meant to be played!" - Johan.

"Yurika.. I am scared.." - Shizuka.

After her words, Yurika comforted Shizuka by holding her, making sure she felt safe for what is to come.

"I set the Pendulum Scale! I Scale 3 with Shinchi L and Scale 5 with Shinchi R!" - Takashi.

With his announcement, two energy pillars appear at both his left and right side, cylinder-shaped. Revealing two structures, both wearing demon mask, as the numbers label both of them. Shinchi L wields 3 and Shinchi R wields 5.

"Now I can pendulum summon monsters within the level 4 range! That is not all! Now, I activate Shinchi R's effect! Scale up now!" - Takashi.

Through his words, it obeyed as the scaling number for Shinchi R increased rapidly, and stopped at 11.

"Now crumble! I can pendulum summon monster from 4 through 10 in level! With this, I will pendulum summon, Yosenju Misak to the field!" - Takashi.

The portal in between the pendulum zones opened up as energy rained down from the heavens, crashing onto the field. Through his calling, a beast wearing traditional clothing appeared, wielding a large cleaver, roaring at Johan, as he begun to laugh due to all the excitement.

Misak:

[ATK/DEF] 2300/200

"Yeeees! Taka, you finally found your roots once again! Now I don't have to hold back on you!" - Johan.

"Misak's effect activates! Destroy Armor Master! Gust Slash!"

The monster rushed towards Armor Master, with insane force, leaving a small crater on the stone ground. Swinging the cleaver at it, as Armor Master raised its arms. Blocking the attack, struggling through the dilemma, Shura came it's aid pushing Armor to the side, taking the hit for it. Being cut through as it screamed in pain before it exploded.

"What?! How!?" - Takashi.

Without realizing it, Johan was not at his original spot, he was ontop of a rock, revealing an action card in play.

"Action Magic! Buddy System! This allows me to rotate the effect or attack to another monster on my side of the field, and I chose Shura!" - Johan.

"Oh yeah!? Then you will have more coming at ya then Jon!" - Johan.

Instantly he slammed three cards at once, summoning the Kama Brothers to the field. Generating more wind than usual thus each summoning, the containment field started to become unstable due to the energy being generated in the match. Yurika just took noticed of it, as she rose her hand at one of the students.

"You! Call in the Task Force, we need to shut down this duel right away! The containment field will not hold!" - Yurika.

The random student nodded in agreement as he followed Yurika's command and ran off in search of help. Returning her eyes back to the duel, worrying what has happened to Takashi's attitude.

"I normal summon Kama #2, due to its effect! I can normal summon another Yosenju to the fray! Chain Summon! Kama #3! Once more with Kama 3's effect, Chain Summon Kama #1!" - Takashi.

Kama #1/#2/#3:

[ATK: 1600/1800/1500]

The beast-warrior trio took place on the field along with Misak, their mouths opened in smiles, showing off their fangs. As they draw out their weapons, as Kama #1 rushed towards Armor Master. Using its weapon, the sickle, to generate wind and was in close range to unleash it.

"Kama #1's effect kicks in! Gust Howling!" - Takashi.

Johan wouldn't allow it, jumping off the rock in time the moment Kama #1 rushed towards his monster. As the Goddess of Luck blessed him, picking up an action card and activates it in time to save Armor Master.

"Not so fast! Action Magic! Destru-!" - Johan.

"You fool! Like I would let you! Counter Trap! Yosenju Secret Technique! Kama #2 destroy it! Gust Slash!" - Takashi.

Instantly, Kama #2 teleport over where Johan was located, swinging it's katana at his card, cutting it in half. An explosion appeared between the two, causing Johan to hit the ground brutally. As he watched Armor Master being devoured in the winds, disappearing in front of him. Returning to the Extra Deck.

"ARMOR MASTER! NO!" - Johan.

"With Secret Technique, I can negate any spell and trap as long as a Yosenju is on my field! With Kama #1's effect in play, you are left wide open." - Takashi.

"TAKASHI! I WON'T FALL SO EASILY YOU BASTARD!" - Johan.

"Shut it, now sick 'em! Playtime starts now! Attack him directly Kama #2!" - Takashi.

The flames begun to rise due to the effect of Fire Formation - Tenki, the wasteland was beginning to scorch itself with the red flames. Increasing their attack stat by x100 for each beast-warrior type monster on Takashi's field. Without having time to cool down from the heat, Kama #2's steel blade rushed downwards attempting to damage Johan. Instinctive, he rolled to the side to evade the attack, forcing himself up, enduring the pain, as he took off to find an action card. During the moment of his evasion, Kama #2 gave chase, while he overheard Takashi commanding Kama #1 and #3 to participate in the chase.

Kama #1/#2#3:

[+ATK: 2000/2200/1900]

"Attack directly!" - Takashi.

With luck on his side once again, Johan picked an action card in time during his escape. Not given time to activate it, Kama 2's blade sliced off a part of Johan's shirt. Jumping back to avoid any internal damage, as he noticed his life point counter draining within his grasp.

[LP: 4000/1800 - Johan]

Gritting his teeth in angry, giving a killing- intent expression towards Kama #3 as it threw the dagger at him. Johan quickly activated the action card in time, catching the dagger with his teeth. While Kama #3 followed along, caught off guard with Johan, he used the dagger being held in his mouth and stabbed it directly into Kama #3's neck. Afterwards, it fell to the ground lifeless as it's body disintegrated into data. Johan's smile was truly a sight, a smile of a madman who enjoys danger.

"Action Card.. Healing Misdirection.. Allows me to reflect the attack back, while gaining 200 life points, at the monster that attacked me direc-." - Johan.

Kama #1:

[+ATK: 1900]

Angered by his fallen brother, Kama #1 sudden took Johan by surprise while in the middle of his explanation. Swung it's sickle at him, with his reflexes he jumped back but not in time. The sickle's blade gazed Johan's right eye, as blood splashed onto the ground. Damaging his life points along with his face, as a trail of blood leaked from Johan's right socket. He was panting heavily from the movement he has done to avoid any further damage.

[LP: 2000/100 - Johan]

Delthea gave out a troubled maiden's scream as she witnessed for the first time in her life-spam, blood. From the person who vowed to protect her in their childhood. The crowd began to gossip in fear of what they are viewing, Duel Monster have taken a turn and is now being questioned if it is safe to participate in Action Duels.

"Misak.. You are up next, let's take this one home buddy.." - Takshi.

Misak:

[+ATK: 2600]

The crowd grew quiet as they watched Misak begun taking its first step, and instantly vanished. As Delthea begun to shed tears from what is to come.

"STOP THIS! JOHAAAAAN!" - Delthea.

"TAKASHI! DON'T DO THIS! IT'S INHUMANE!" - Shizuka.

Hoping that her words would reach his eyes, but it was no use. They lost Takashi they personally knew, tears began to flood both Shizuka's and Delthea's eyes. Time slowed down the moment Misak reappears in front of Johan after taking a hit from Kama #1. Swinging the cleaver at him, with tremendous force in attempt to butcher him.

 _\- Shizuka's View -_

No.. This can't be happening.. It can't be, how could Takashi go so far out of his morals. He is a good guy! I know he is from what I have seen so far, maybe I don't know him, maybe I don't truly know my friends after all. I decided to call out his name once more with all my courage, only to pray it works!

"TAKASHHHHI! STOP IIIT! YOU HAVE GONE TOOOO FAAAAR!"

No use.. Everything felt so slow, it's like time stopped itself for me to agonize within the moment. This isn't the duel monsters people were talking about for the past few days, I knew it was a mistake the moment I stepped into this school. Takashi only did this to protect me from dealing with someone who was a complete jerk to us. I don't want this anymore, no more! This has to stop! I forced myself to get up and run toward the containment field only to be glomped from behind by Yurika. Forcing me to stay put so I wouldn't get hurt.

 _\- Duel View -_

Johan was able to dodge in time, along that course of action, he was blessed with another action card. Once activating, his body was able to move with high agility, charging towards Takashi, while Misak gave chase.

"Action Magic! Phantom Hit! It's over Takashi!" - Johan.

"Bring it on!" - Takashi.

"NO! STOP JOHAN! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" - Delthea.

After her screams yelled out, Takashi was able to activate a action card he kept hidden along the way, giving him heightened agility. Rushing over towards Johan, it was Phantom Hit. Once within range, the both launched their fists at each others. The match is at it's end, revealing the victory within that moment. Until, clashing down in between the two in their fight, as energy particles shaped in fractured glass fallen. The person used excessive force to break through, grabbing both their fist in time, as their winds clashed against each other, creating a disruptive wave. Afterwards, the air seems clear as day, while the holograms begun to fade into oblivion bit by bit.

The boy with blue and black hair reappeared onto the surface, Shizuka and Delthea in shocked with the amount of power he had. Misak's cleaver was in range as it swung it as the boy but disintegrated into data before even touching him, the containment field shattered quickly and everything reverted back to normal. Only a few collateral damages were made, but their bodies in horrible shape, instantly they collapsed onto the floor. Giving him the okay to release their fist from his grasp, the two boy collapsed onto the floor, unconscious due to overextending their body's limits without having the Protocol authorized. Their friends came to their aid with tears, as the boy sighed from all the commotion.

"What a mess you guys caused here.."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Chapter VI: Aftermath, Doubtful Minds Emerges!_


	7. - Recovery

Things weren't looking good once the Task Force arrived to the scene, viewing what they seen in their eyes. Destruction around the area, thankfully no one was hurt during the match, still inexcusable for the damage the two duelists caused. The drama slowly started to calm down, as one by one students taken their leave from the scene, some frightened to the core for witness such a tragedy. The Medical Team finally arrived, placing both Johan and Takashi into separate stretchers, waltzing out of here with once in custody. The group watched being carried away only hoping for the best, being interrupted from their thoughts once the male walked up to the girls, looking down at them, showing that he taller.

To everyone's surprised, Delthea bowed her head to the man, trying her best to hold her tears, knowing that she's making an ugly face from all the crying she done during the duel. The male sighed as he placed his right hand onto her head, petting it to give her some comfort. It worked, she slowly calmed down which made things easier for him to speak now.

"Listen, why don't the three of you go home?" He requested, withdrawing his hand away from Delthea's head, it's a mess right now, so the principle won't be happy to hear about this little... fiesta that you guys caused."

"You hear-" Shizuka asked, before she was interrupted by him.

"We've all heard in the cafeteria, next time being discreet about it." He exclaimed, taking his leave, "Even if you guys tried, the school would've taken noticed. Think of this as a learning experience, make sure it doesn't happen again or you'll be suspended for breaking the rules."

"What is your name at least!? So, I can thank you properly!" Delthea asked nicely, as he turned his head view at her, until Shizuka explained.

"His name is... Ryuuji Akimoto." Replying to Delthea's question, as they watch Ryuuji finally taken his leave.

The girls looked at each other, once all the commotion finally ended, not knowing what to say to each other since they are on bad terms. Delthea turned away from the two, clenching her hand into a fist, believe it was her fault. Due to the fact, Johan took action instead of her, which resulted to him being treated for overextension. Yurika reached her hand out towards Delthea, in attempt to comfort, noticing right away as she slapped her hand away from her. Glaring at her enemy, while tears slowly trailed down from her cheeks. Revealing to them, how upset she was.

"Don't touch me, Yurika..." Delthea said, in a soft tone, as she slowly took her leave, "We're not friends after all..."

The two-showed concern towards her, knowing that their helped is not wanted by her, even though, in their hearts, they want too. Bad blood still came in between them, despite the tragedy, all they can do is head home. Which, the two girls agreed on, taking their leave on the school noticing many eyes staring down at them, which made Shizuka uncomfortable. But she can't complain after what happened. Yurika seemed calm and collective about the situation, even while walking their usual route, she did not show any signs of distress about the whole thing. Once the two are finally alone, waiting for the sign to say "Walk." Yurika finally spoke her mind to Shizuka.

"Shi-Chan, I am sorry..." She said, sounding like her voice is breaking, "Sorry... for not stopping this before it got out of hand..."

Shizuka tried to comfort her ignoring the sign, as she moved her towards a bench, taking their seat. "Yurika, it's no one's fault. Things tend to happen, it was unavoidable, since both Johan and Takashi were already on bad terms."

Trying her best to address the fact that it was boys' decision to go all out for their own sakes, which slowly calmed down Yurika's thoughts. Exhaling, both the girls were exhausted from all the emotion drama they endured for the day.

"I will be heading home through here, be careful on the way back okay?" Showing concern for her friend, taking her leave after Shizuka nodded in agreement, "See ya tomorrow, Shi-Chan!"

With that, Yurika waved her arm saying goodbye in her action, having a smile, which made Shizuka happy. Once she finally took her leave, Shizuka headed home, on her way there, she noticed the bench where she sat on her first day off. Taking it upon herself, she revisits the bench once more, sitting down as cherry-pink colored petals scattered the area from the cherry-blossom trees. Watching the sunset slowly from her spot, smiling at the view, realizing she can't spend any more time here due to it being a school night, she forced herself up to break out of her comfort zone. Through her action, so noticed her card gliding down, touching the ground.

'Oh dear, better pick it up before it gets dirty.' She thought.

Getting on her knees, hovering right her hand on it, gently picks it up only to reveal that it was the same card she pulled out on her first day. "Red Dragon Archfiend." She took out her deck box, sliding it inside, and taken her leave. The past few days have been crazy for her, from the Ryuuji's Duel to Takashi's Duel. Despite all the trouble, it didn't sadden her one bit, understanding what it means to be a duelist. To win at all cost means willing to go through countless trials to overcome the odds, Takashi has proven a point in his match. She assumed it was the reason why he took the match instead of her, her question will be unanswered until Takashi returns to them.

Meanwhile, in the principal's office, Ryuuji was alone in the room with the head master, frustrated from what he heard before heading out. Ryuuji exhaled, not bother the situation, just annoyed that it took time away from him.

"So, any further damages I need to know about...?" He asked, hoping for any good insight from Ryuuji's view.

"No, just the two are unconscious from their duel" he explained, trying to calm the principal down, "But both duelists are from two rivalling clans, Ogawa and Suzuki."

"Is that so? Keep an eye on them, at any cost prevent a duel like this to happen." He ordered, looking out the window just to view the sunset from the distance, "Call their families, to pick up them up."

"Already done, Mr. Seijuro." Ryuuji stated, taking his leave, before he heard one final request from the principal.

"Ryuuji, remember. Keep an eye out during the Cherry-Blossom Festival." He exclaimed, as he watched Ryuuji walk out of the room, closing the door behind him, "I just hope this doesn't scare the next generation of duelist..."

Afterwards, night closing in on the town, Delthea walking down streets alone, thinking on what to do for the future once Johan returns to him. During all that, a group of three men were tailing her this whole time, being distracted with her thoughts alone, realizing she was being followed at the last minute. She began to run away from the group as they gave chase, preying on her for their own desires, being driven by both fear and adrenaline not giving herself a chance to slow down to be caught by their filthy hands. Unlucky for her, she was put into a corner after running for too long, her back against the wall as the three men closed on her.

"No... Please... Stop..." She begged, praying for a miracle, tears flooding from her eyes, she knew there is no one to protect her, "...JOHAN!"

Within that moment, the sky turned into night, as the neighborhood she was in, had no bystanders, all that was heard was a scream. No one knows what happened afterwards, the night ended, as morning rise and blessed the neighborhood with its warm sunlight, waking Shizuka up from her bed, the sunlight hit her face before the alarm went off. She turned it off before it rung, getting up from bed only wearing black colored panties and a tank top, messy blonde hair which she dislikes. Instantly, she walked to the bathroom to clean up.

"Hope today will be a little easier on all of us." she said to herself, hoping for a good day.

It was 6:13am, she had plenty of time to get ready, she got completely undressed, stepping into the shower and enjoyed the warm water spraying upon her body. Using the soap to wash herself, slowly, and used conditioner to wash the grease out of her hair. Washing away all the filth she felt on her body, as she turned off the shower and stepped out. Having a new pair of school clothes and underwear she had lay out for herself. Smiling, once she wearied her clothes and leaving the old one in the laundry basket, heading towards the kitchen to make herself some eggs. Taking out a pan, cutting a slice of butter just to lay it on the pan, turning on the stove as she watched it melt. Oiling the pan, as she cracked two eggs and opened them both on creating a sizzling sound. mixing the eggs together to make scramble eggs for a change.

She remembered to turn on the tv for the morning news, wanting to know what the weather will be here today, hearing the tv from the distance once she activated it with the remote. Going back to cooking, as she placed the eggs on the plate she plans eating off of. Washing the pan first before cleaning it with a scrub and soap, letting it air dry by itself, as she finally sat on the table to eat and watch tv. Enjoying her food with unsalted scrambled eggs, which her mother always made for her and Setsuna, until breaking news interrupted the channel news. What Shizuka saw caused her to drop the fork on the floor, walking up to the tv, her eyes locked onto the screen.

"What...?" she softly spoke.

What she saw was three bodies on the floor, decapitated bodies covered in a pool of their own blood, the reporter said it happened last night. The neighbors heard a scream coming from the alley and once they came to see what happened. Their bodies were found like this, and investigation was lay out, they were I.D. to be a group of students of Seijuro Academy. Another tragedy occurred, shocking Shizuka, as she took a seat on the couch, accepting what she just saw on the news, uncut. She sat there for an hour, letting her food stay cold, not wanting to go to Seijuro at the moment, but she forced herself up because attendance affects her grades.

She grabbed her bag on the way out, taking her time to walk, knowing that she had to turn off the tv and put her plate in the fridge for later. Seeing other students pass by her, with happy smiles and enjoying their usual chit chats. The news hasn't reached the student body yet, which is good for now, but would cause a panic, once it reached. Noticing Delthea taking the same path as Shizuka, she did not attempt to talk to her, despite of what happened yesterday. It couldn't be helped, they continued walking toward school, as Yurika waited at the front gate, walking passed Delthea, tense rose that moment and faded once Yurika and Shizuka began talking. Delthea stared at them for moment, seemly wanted to join in by refused herself and carried on with her day, her eyes seemed lifeless as she walked away from the person she used call her "friend."

"Shi-Chan, did you see the news?" she asked, concerned about the unfortunate event.

"Yeah, sadly. Seijuro students were killed last night..." Shizuka spoke softly, so none of the other students can overhear their conversation towards the tragedy, "It's a matter of time until the school talks about it..."

They both agreed to not talk about it, as they continued onward to the academy, which didn't take long for students to begin the talk of the town. Three Seijuro students were killed, a few tears were shredded by their friends. Shizuka can't imagine what their family be feeling at this time, knowing that their kid died last night. Lunch finally hit the school, the talk about the tragedy continued to rain down, the two girls finally took their seat without realizing that Delthea was already eating there. She instantly got up, without saying a word, getting ready to take a leave until Yurika spoke out.

"Delthea?" she asked her nicely, hoping for a proper response, "Will you eat with us?"

Shizuka noticed Delthea's hands gripping hard on the tray until it stopped, giving Yurika a proper response, "No, but thank you, I just finished eating. Good day."

"Okay..." she said, watching Delthea walk out of the cafeteria.

Once they finished their food, leaving the trays on top of the disposal box for the workers to clean up. Noticing that no duels were taking place today, probably due to the fact that is Friday. Instead, flyers of the Cherry-Blossom Festival were being handed out, Shizuka and Yurika were handed one, as the person carry them walked away. Surprised for the fact that the "Treasured Idol" is taking stage for the festival, the flyer said, "All are welcomed!"

"I guess Delthea will have a lot on their plate soon, I hope she does her best in the Festival." Yurika sounding happy for her, letting out a smile.

"You do care about her still, huh?" Shizuka asked, being certain of her question.

"Of course, it's just... Right now, her behavior is unforgivable at the moment, until she turns herself around, I can't be with her." she explained, looking down at the flyer.

"I am sure she will one day." Shizuka said, patting Yurika's back, as they went towards the library.

Delthea was watching them from afar, overhearing what Yurika said about her, which soured her mood even more than usual. Exhaling, as she headed to her classroom, thinking to herself.

'Shizuka, I will make sure you pay. For stealing Yurika away from me. That is a promise...'

The day finally ended for school, as everyone began to head home without delays, saying their goodbyes to enjoy their weekend. The most students seemed to have oved on about the tragedy while a handful will be mourning for them this weekend, truly a sad sight to see. Shizuka and Yurika were standing at the front gate, enjoying the view of the sun set once more before heading out, before they did Delthea passed the both of them first, not giving any expression towards them, until Shizuka spoke to her.

"Delthea, this weekend. Let's go and see them, both Johan and Takashi." softly speaking, "I am sure it will be more fun than going alone."

Delthea turned her head at Shizuka, her expression didn't change from before, "I am not going to see him for a while, I have things to do." she explained as she walked away from them, "But please, tell Johan... That I am sorry."

Confused with her response, the girls watched her walk out on them once again, with no backlash or anger coming out of her, something didn't seem right. They assumed she is still frightened from the duel, so they didn't pressure her into going with them.

"It's almost time for the Cherry-Blossom Festival, Shi-Chan." she said, as they started their walk, "You excited?"

"Of course, I am, I just hope Takashi will join us soon." being concern still about her friend, which got Yurika to giggle, "What is so funny?!"

"N-Nothing! It's just that Takashi has been looking forward to the festival, since he said 'The Festival of Amazing Spring Food!" they both begun to laugh together, which lightened the mood.

From a distance, a pair of student stared at the two girls that laughed out loud in public, a boy who seemed older than both Shizuka and Yurika was holding a piece of paper. It was the flyer of the Cherry-Blossom Festival. The boy had messy short navy-blue hair, silver eyes, and had a creepy smile on his face. His uniform wasn't from Seijuro Academy, but similar to it, instead of white, it was crimson red.

"The Cherry-Blossom Festival? Interesting..." he said, as he shoved the flyer in his pocket, and watched the sunset with the others, "Looks like a fun weekend ahead of us."

End of the Enrollment Arc...

I hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter of Dimensional Scales, season one that is!


	8. - Chapter II: Sakura

Night reign over the neighborhood, the cold air brewing through town, it was quiet, like nothing eventful will happen. Wrong, a student of Seijuro fleeing away from something that gave chase, panting heavily, sweat dripping down. His pace finally slowing down, driven by fear, decided to ignore the pain as the student continued to run away. Tripping over the sideway, watching his surroundings to spot the person that reap his friends' lives away, taking a short break to catch his breath. Until he heard a female giggling, echoed around him like he was trapped in a never-ending nightmare.

"Who is there!? Show yourself damnit!" he yelled out, wanting to know why is this happening, "What have I done wrong to you!?"

No response, only the sound of a giggle, feeling like it drew near, within that moment he ran once again, trying to figure out why no one can hear him. Why nobody was on the streets at this time, confused by all that has happened he tripped, hitting the concrete floor, as his ankle was sprained. Hearing someone's footsteps are closing in, mist slowly covering the area, as he saw two dark figures coming through. Revealing to be a cloaked person, but through the giggles, the boy assumed it was a female that shorten the lifespan of his friends. She had a monster played on her side of the field, forgetting that she was using a duel disk this whole time.

"Why do you have a duel-disk active!?" he questioned, but no response, "The system automatically shuts down all duel-disk at night! It's impossible for you to have that thing active!"

Because of the curiosity he displayed, the giggling had come to a halt, raising her arm at the boy as the monster was ready to engage. "Edge Cutter..." she said, the monster reacted and begun its assault on the defenseless student, slicing his body into pieces repeatedly, as if he was a plaything. Her moral standards are dismissed for society, watching the blood dirty up the sidewalk. She began to walk away from the scene, as the monster looked at its claws and began to laugh in delight. More victims were caught in the middle of the night by her once again, leaving no trace that the two were ever there.

The night ended after that event, morning has risen once more on the neighborhood, Shizuka finally getting out of bed early before the sunlight creeped up on like last time. Smiling, as she was getting ready for school once again, instantly turning on the news to see anything happened, which it did. Another incident occurred, more students were killed, in her mind, she knew someone is going after Seijuro in particular. Couldn't help but feel down from the constant attacks towards her school, letting out a small sigh. Turning off the tv instantly after the news broke out, skipping breakfast as she walked out of the house, locking it. Continuing on with her day towards school, joining the crowd of students. Putting headphones on, listening to Nano, her favorite singer, enjoying the music attempting to ignore the gossip about the murders towards Seijuro.

Until someone tapped her shoulder, turning her head to see Yurika walking behind her, receiving a smile from her friend, cheering her up. As they began to walk together towards school, removing her headphones to talk to Yurika.

"The attacks still continue and its only been a few days ever since." Yurika said, out of concern for Shizuka, "We should be careful, apparently the assailant strikes at night, rumor has it, once you come in contact, you are sent to another dimension where the area the same, but empty like a ghost town."

"Yurika... That honestly makes me uncomfortable to hear such a thing." Being scared already from the rumor, "In other news, both Takashi and Johan are being released today."

"It is a delight, maybe Delthea will join us." Yurika sound sure of herself, "I am pretty sure she misses Johan."

"She has been avoiding us lately, Yurika." Reminding her, as Yurika laughs in a nervous tone, admitting defeat already, "But honestly, these murders... You don't think it has anything to do with Duel Monsters?"

"Are you saying that Duel Monster are being used as weapons for murder?" She questioned Shizuka's thinking, letting out a sigh, "The Duel-System shut down at nighttime, only a handful of people are allowed to use it to prevent crimes to be committed. Which is basically the police force."

"What if the poli-." Being interrupted by Yurika, when she placed her finger on Shizuka's lip.

"Shi-Chan, don't think that way. Trust the police, they are trying their best to end this conflict. Have a little faith, okay?" Yurika said, waiting for her answer, which was a nod, "Good, now let's finish our day and pick up Takashi."

With that the girls continued onward with their day, as time flew by fast, seeing the festival being setting up. Many stands outside, being constructed with great care. The sun was finally setting, as school ended today, the girls walking out and headed their way towards the hospital. Once the met with the receptionist, asking for Takashi's room. Which was located in Floor 4, Room H64. It took them a few minutes to reach Takashi's room, knocking before entering as they watched Takashi, as well as Johan laying down in their own beds watching the news.

Yurika greeted them, smiling. "Hey Takashi and Johan."

"Ooooh! Yurika! Nice to see ya again, you too Shizuka!"

"You two know why we're here right?" Shizuka gave them a question, waiting for a proper response from the two.

"Right, right. Time for us to take our leave." Johan answered, getting up from his bed, shutting the curtains so he can properly change, "Taka, hurry up before it gets late for us."

"I was actually enjoying it here; the food was pretty tasty!" Takashi said, slightly laughing as he was hit by an apple from Johan's leftovers, "Okay, okay! Fine! I will get dressed, geez."

"I am surprised those two became friends so quickly, even after the whole duel indecent, I don't understand this at all, Yurika." Shizuka whispered, as the two boys finished dressing up, wearing their white school uniforms.

"It's a Duelist's Heart, they understand each other more through duels more than actual words, Shi-Chan." Yurika answering Shizuka's question, as she gave her a smile.

Shizuka was dumbstruck from what she heard from Yurika's mouth, "The things I hear these days, I will never understand what you people mean these days."

With that, the group finally took their leave from the hospital, walking in the streets, passing by people as the wind blew around them, the group felt chilly from the exposure.

"I am guessing that Dell hasn't tried to talk to you guys, huh?" He asked Yurika, out of curiosity, "She can be pretty stubborn these days."

"She can be spoiled at times, but that is what makes her likable." Yurika laughed after she spoken the facts about her former friend, "But yeah, we tried to get her to come with us to visit you guys."

"It can't be helped." Johan stating, as he realized a flash in the alley ahead of them, "Did you guys see that?"

"I saw it too." Shizuka replied, as she instantly ran towards it, "I am going to check it out!"

"Shizuka! Wait!" Takashi called out, as the group chased after her, only to find her in shock, viewing something horrible, "What... The... Hell...?"

Yurika gasped in horrible, as Johan covered her eyes instantly so she wouldn't see, Takashi walked up to Shizuka, carrying her. Her expression looked terrified, what they saw was a random student whose head was cut off, laying down in the floor covered in their own blood. It didn't take long for the police to intervene, not giving an inspection towards the people that found the body. Trembling in fear, Shizuka couldn't get the thought out of her head, it happened right next to them, they were unable to hear the boy's call. Which scared her more than ever, believing that the threat was more serious than others' speculated, everyone was taken home in separate cars, being dropped off at her house Shizuka instantly opened the door, closing it, and locking the apartment down, turning off the lights, and rushed to her room, trying to just sleep it off.

She couldn't, the images were imprinted into her head, clenching her hands into fist, as tears came out, she was afraid of her life for once. Regretting the fact that she accepted Seijuro's invitation. Wanting to take it back, after seeing what she saw, tonight she cried herself to sleep, trying her best to forget about the night and focus more on the Sakura Festival. The next morning, she finally got up, cleaned herself up, but this time she avoids both breakfast and the news. Walking out of the building, locking the door beforehand. Placing her headphones on, to avoid hearing the crowd talk about the body found by a group of students.

"Shi-Chan." Hearing familiar voice, as she turned to see Yurika, along with Takashi and Johan, "You okay?"

She didn't answer, as her friends walked along with her, keeping quiet until they felt an intense glare from a distance, it was Delthea. Walking up to them, pulling Johan's ear to her height, giving an angry expression.

"Explain yourself!" She yelled, not caring if people are watching, "Tell me why? Why are you hanging out with them!?"

Johan freed himself, as he let out a small sigh, "Dell. They always visit me, while you were just being angry at them. It was my fault that both Takashi and I got hurt in the first place."

She sighed, giving Johan a giant hug, "Welcome back... Johan..."

"Thank you, Dell." He said softly, "They aren't bad people after all. Yurika, explain if you can."

"Indeed." She responded, as Yurika walked up to Delthea, petting her head, "I am sorry for not being there when you need it, can we put it behind us now and move on, we are in the academy now."

Delthea pouted at her, but she was really happy on the inside, "Fine, but under one condition!" Pointing her finger at Shizuka, giving her a smirk, "You will duel me in the Sakura Festival, in the Idol Duel!"

"EHHHH!?" Shizuka was in shock from what she heard, "But I don't know how to duel yet! I am still lear-!"

"Enough of that!" Delthea interrupted, releasing Johan from her hold and walked up to Shizuka, pouting at her, "Sooner or later, you will duel. You had enough time to learn the basics, now use that knowledge and duel!"

"O-Okay!" Shizuka responded, as Delthea gave her a smile.

In that moment, the group grew with two additional members as they walked towards school together as friends, putting their feud behind them. Meanwhile, in the principal's office, Ryuuji and the blonde male from before, along with his twin sister we're waiting for Mr. Seijuro to talk.

"We have a problem to discuss here." He said, with a serious tone.

"Is it about the murders?" Ryuuji asked, as Mr. Seijuro responded with a nod, "What do like the three of to do about this?"

"What I am asking is a top priority, we believe the killer is using a duel monster to kill the student of Seijuro Academy." He explained, as the students stood quiet, "We don't know how murders are conducted, but one thing is certain. Blades were used to cut up the victims."

"We are limited with the information... Even with the police helping us..." Yoshino exclaimed, as she gripped tightly on the plushie, "Is there... Anyways for us to end this matter..."

"If I may?" Said the male twin, "I suggest a manhunt, if it's after Seijuro's Students, how about we sent our best to the field."

"You don't mean...?" Yoshino softly said, being frightened by her brother's words.

"Yes, I will go out there and end this maverick's madness." He said, noticing Ryuuji glaring at him, "Yes, Ryuuji?"

"This isn't a game you can play with, Siegfried. Peoples' lives are at stake!" Ryuuji finally broke out of his monotone voice, "What will this prove!?"

"Exactly Ryu, what will this prove?" Siegfried mocking him, "If my theory is correct, its aiming to attack the students with the high score. If we can get it in a duel, the murder will be locked down by the system and I.D check will be running."

"And who will be stupid enough to take such a risk, Sieg!?" He yelled, as Yoshino cowering behind her brother's back, causing him to sigh, "I will volunteer. I don't want any other students to be caught by this."

He left the room, as Siegfried smiled as if he planned for Ryuuji to set himself in a dangerous position only to benefit from it, if Ryuuji were to be killed.

To be Continued...

Chapter VIII: Sakura Festival Draws Near! Shizuka Finally Shines!


	9. - Unleashed Soul

Shizuka wondering why she was put in the position she is in, sighing from the exhaustion coming soon. Knowing this is her first duel in her life time, she had enough time during her stay in Seijuro to learn the basics and memorize what she supposed to do during the duel. What made it stressful for her is that her opponent was none-other than Yurika. Feeling awfully intimidated by her friend, knowing she was a veteran at this game, but since it was an action duel. It's anyone's game for this round, slowly sliding both their decks into their respectable duel-disk as the auto shuffle sequence took over, while the containment field surrounded them, including a few eyes at place. It was after school, so many already rushed home due to the rumors about nighttime.

"Are you ready for your first duel, Shi-Chan?" she asked from a distance, taking her stance, "Remember, it's a casual match. This won't affect the rating system!"

Shizuka slowly nodded, as the auto-shuffle ceased, as she spoke softly, "Yurika, I... I don't know how I feel about this..."

"Trust me, you will be fine! Just have some faith in yourself!" She yelled out, being sure of herself, giving her an angelic smile, "But I won't go easy on you though during the walkthrough..."

Overhearing what Yurika said, Shizuka already wanted to call quits but the containment field was finished, the sphere of action card is up-n-ready, while she saw her friends, Takashi and Johan cheering her on getting Shizuka to slightly smile. Delthea wasn't with them, saying she had some practice to attend due to the festival, which didn't bother her, she did mention not preferring to see her opponent's deck before the festival, makes it more fun in her book. Within moments, without a heads up, Yurika started saying the sequence to activate the duel.

"Action Duel!" she called out.

"A-Action D-Duel!" being last on her saying, as the sphere shattered and cards scattered around the area, which was a basic standard forest, with a river in the middle.

[LP: 4000/4000 - Shizuka/Yurika]

"You can take the first move, Shi-Chan." Yurika said, being happy that Shizuka was finally dueling, "Take your time!"

Being too nervous as she drew her five cards, not knowing how to set up her field, she picked a two trap cards from her hand, slid them into the duel-disk as face-down.

"I set two cards face -down..." she explained, as she picked another card from her hand and set it face down in defense position, "And I set a monster on the field, with that... I end my turn?"

Yurika couldn't help herself but lightly giggle from Shizuka's innocence in the game, which was a refresher in her book, since the matches lately have been, drawing her first card, looking at her hand.

"Now then, let's begin Shi-Chan! When I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon this monster, rise Photon Thrasher!" Calling out her monster, Photon Thrasher arrives on the field through a wormhole from above, landing in front of Yurika, rising its blade at Shizuka's set monster, "Next, I normal summon Photon Lizard to the field! Come on out!"

Photon Thrasher/Lizard: 4*/2*

[ATK: 2100/900]

Photon Lizard smashed its way on the field through the ground, leaving a small hole as it snarls at Shizuka, which creeped her out due to her fear of reptiles as it slowly converted into an energy orb that went into Yurika's deck, sliding a card out, which she took out, afterwards causing an auto-shuffle. Shizuka was confused, then she realized it was an effect of her monster.

"If you still confused, allow me to explain. I tribute Photon Lizard, which I am able to add one level 4 or lower Photon monster into my hand, which I picked is Photon Crusher!" she explained, pointing her finger at the set monster Shizuka placed as Photon Thrasher charged with sheer force, rising its blade and striking down at the monster, "Thrasher! Attack her set monster, Photon Slash!"

After it strikes, being pushed back by an average sized green dragon, which was very thin but had light blue metallic colored wings, using them to block Thrasher's attack, "What!?"

"I-Its Shield Wing's ability... Cannot be destroy in battle twice, how is that Yurika?" she asked nicely.

Shield Wing: 2*

[ATK/DEF: 0/900]

"Well, well. Looks like Shi-Chan is running some unexpected cards, no matter." she said, as she sets a card on her magic/trap zone, "I place one card face-down, and end my turn."

With that, Shizuka drew her card once again, looking at her hand, feeling a little calmer now, which caused to smile a bit more than usual, finally having some fun, as she placed a card on her duel-disk, suddenly from a distance an olive-color robot that looked dressed as an Olympic athlete appeared on Shizuka's field. "I normal summon Top Runner on the field! Next, I tune with my level 4 tuner, with my level 2 Shield Wing to Synchro Summon!"

[4* + 2* = 6*]

After her words were spoken, the monsters jumped in the air, taking flight as Top Runner converted into four green-ring, creating a tunnel for Shield Wing to fly through, showing a golden outline of the monster, within it had two shining stars. Afterwards, a burst of white energy appeared behind Shizuka, revealing a flaming red-colored wyvern coming out of it.

"Take breath within the flame, as you oppose those who threat the king's arrival! Come forth! Red Wyvern!" naming her monster, as it roared at the field, as it lands in front of Shizuka, "Now, strike down Photon Thrash! Red Burst!"

Red Wyvern: 6*

[ATK/DEF: 2400/2000]

Following its master's command, the Red Wyvern burst out a hot flame towards Photon Thrasher, as it became engulfed by it, slowly converting into destroyed data, as Yurika picks the card up and sends it to the graveyard zone through her duel-disk, giving a bit of a sour look as she took battle damage. Shizuka feeling victorious about her first battle and winning which gave her the confidence boost she needed.

[LP: 4000/3700 - Yurika]

"With that, I end my turn." Shizuka said, smiling happily.

Yurika drew her card, with intense speed, glaring at her opponent showing her competitive side at her friend, which made Shizuka gulp, "Now then, we will get rid of that Red Wyvern first." I activate my face-down, Galaxy Zero, I can bring back one Photon or Galaxy monster from the graveyard, I chose Photon Thrasher! Rise once more!"

A luminous light brightens the field for a moment, fading away slowly, as Thrasher reappears once again, its yellow-color eyes looked at Shizuka, unable to express its anger towards defeat. Afterwards, a heavy armor monster crashed down onto the field, wielding a double-sided metal Eku with a copper-colored tip, taking its stance, as Yurika explained the monster's arrival. "I normal summoned Photon Crusher to the field, in attack position!"

Photon Crusher: 4*

[ATK/DEF: 2000/0]

"Both of them aren't able to defeat Red Wyvern!" Shizuka examining the two monsters, wondering what she was planning on doing, since she has never seen Shizuka duel, "Unless you are..."

"You guess could be right, sure the two can never defeat your monster alone, but together they can create something more powerful along the way!" she said, "Now then, I use these two level 4 monsters to construct an Overlay Network!"

With her call, the two monsters converted into energy for the XYZ method, a black hole appeared in the middle of the field, within a yellow-color galaxy of star stir inside like a spiral as the two energies forced themselves inside causing an explosion. Coming out of it, as the area turned back to normal was a silver paladin wielding two long swords in both its hands, with a clear light teal blade, as the middle is pure steel.

"Protect the stars o'great paladin of mine, as your blade protects both your master and her dragon, stand now my knight! XYZ Summon! Rank 4! Starliege Lord Galaxion!" She called out her monster, as the paladin floats aside of Yurika as her smile slowly returns, showing no fear at Shizuka.

Starliege Lord Galaxion: Rank 4

[ATK/DEF: 2000/2100]

[Overlay-Units: 2]

Shizuka was in shock, forgetting one of the basics about xyz monsters, but she snapped out of it due to its attack power, "I-It's still not strong enough!"

"I am not done yet! I use two of my overlay units to activate its effect! Starlight Call!" she said, as the two overlay units clashed against its body, rising its blade up in the air as dragon flew down with great speed, "I can special summon one specific monster from my deck!"

"W-What!?" Shizuka questioned, as she felt her situation has took a bad turn for the worst.

A mini red colored pitchfork copy, by with its bars bent toward ninety-degree angle on both side, as the middle looked more like a horn, in the center, a shine appeared as it illuminated the field of vision for all that were watching. Grabbing hold of the center as she threw it in the air, her entire body glowed white for one second, creating a galaxy pattern vortex within the skies, "The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon: 8*

[ATK/DEF: 3000/2500]

A dark navy-blue dragon, with bright teal galaxy patterns on parts of its body, including the wings, it roars at Red Wyvern, taking its stand against the monster. Yurika giving a sinister giggle, as she was confident with her monster arrival to change the battlefield to her liking. "Now then, attack Red Wyvern! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

A beam of light burst of the dragon aiming towards Red Wyvern, as Shizuka removed all her fear to activate her trap card, "I-I activate the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, to block one of your monster from attacking to prevent the downfall of Red Wyvern!" afterwards, a metal-bar cross with a dirty football covered Red Wyvern, smiling from another success as the bream vanished behind hand, "W-What?"

"Then settle for this! I activate Galaxy Eye's effect! Photon Realm!" she called out, as Galaxy Eyes grabbed hold of Red Wyvern creating a black hole for them to escape to as one, "I can banish one monster one the field along with Galaxy Eyes for the remainder of the Battle Phase, now... Starliege attack! Photon Slash!"

Without a moment delayed, the paladin flew quickly towards Shizuka, turning her back on the monster taking her leave, passing bush by bush as the monster cutting down trees to reach her, which frightened her, as Yurika watched Shizuka struggle. Until she found an action card, activating it in time, as she jumped back to avoid the blade of Starliege, "Action Magic! Happy Escape! This card allows me to evade a direct attack, in doing so I am able to draw one card from my deck!"

Yurika watched as Shizuka drew her card, not expecting her to luck out with an action card at the end, which made her be more competitive than her usual calm and collect self. She was driven by excitement, as she looked up as the portal opened as the two dragons escaped from it and took their master's side, roaring at each other. Yurika sets a card on her spell and trap zone.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn, your move Shizuka." she declared, watching Shizuka draw her next card, "Find what ya need in there?"

She responded with energetic nod, as she slammed a card one the duel-disk on the monster zone, as mini monster appeared, having a creepy smile with red eyes and a black face. Generating lightning from its hands as there was a shield equipped onto its back, laughing as it looked over at Red Wyvern. "Now then! Let us begin! Tuning my level 2 tuner Force Resonator with my level 6 Red Wyvern to Synchro Summon once again!"

"Another!?" Yurika sounded surprise by Shizuka summoning, as she watched the two monsters convert, "What surprise you have for me today?"

[2* + 6* = 8*]

Flames erupted, surrounding Shizuka, her eyes closed for that moment, she showed nothing of her true self, instead she decided to take the role of the King in her hands, showing that her eyes were crimson red. Burning passion rose within her, as the tunnel of two green rings guided Red Wyvern inside, only showing the outline and stars. "The ruler's heartbeat will now file through! Take witness of its creation-shaking power! Syncro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" With her words, energy crashed down behind her, revealing her ace.

Red Dragon Archfiend: 8*

[ATK/DEF: 3000/2000]

A tail crashed down onto the field, its power smashing through its beauty with sheer force, a muscular-looking dragon to flight over Shizuka, its wings looking black and dreadful like a demon's, showing over its yellow-colors fangs as its roared loudly at Yurika's field, its body colored only with red and black, fitting for its name as one of duel monster powerhouse synchros. Shizuka being one its holders, as she rose her arm up high and then cutting it down low to the side as the flames were vanquished by her will, it was not the same Shizuka anymore that everyone knew. Determination towards being the true ruler of this world was her calling, as the monster is proof towards her existence in living in this world.

"Now then, let's the carnage begin, entertain me Yurika." Speaking with such confidence, as she rose her arm and pointed at Starleige, "Crush him, my servant... ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!"

Obeying its master, flapping its wings as the wind blew heavily at the field, rushing towards Starliege with great force, swinging its arm towards the monster, the bone claw ripping apart the paladin's armor like butter. Being unable to save her ally, as the wind blew her back a bit as Starliege was removed from the field without a trace, only leaving a crater. Stunned by the monster's power, as her laughter took over, finally she faced an opponent that can fill her with sheer joy instead of disappointment, but she held herself back in more trying to not reveal all her tricks.

[LP: 3700/2700 - Yurika]

"I end my turn, come at me Yurika!" she commanded.

"What the hell happened to these two!? One minute they were normal girls and a second later, they become total savages that hunger for battle!" Johan asking question, as he stared at Takashi, but he was too enlightened with the match, "Not you too Taka..."

"My move! Draw! I activate a quickplay spell card! Photon Stream of Destruction! Which allows me to banish one card on the field as long as I control a Galaxy Eye on my field, now vanish Red Dragon Archfiend!" she declared as a beam of light ran through the sky and aimed for Red Dragon Archfiend, "Its over Shi-Chan!"

Shizuka jumped to the side, with her speed she was able to leap far to obtain another action card that was on a broken tree, activating it as the beam was misdirected towards the river. Causing the river to have a giant hole which all the water is heading towards, even though it seems bottomless.

"Action Magic! Corrupted Magic! It allows me to disable an effect of a spell card that is activated, which makes it render less." she explained.

"Damn you! Galaxy Eyes attack Red Dragon directly! Photon Stream of Destruction!" she yelled out as the monster fired its beam of light towards Red Dragon.

"Not so fast! I reactivate the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, making your attack pointless!" Shizuka called out, as the beam disappeared once again before impact.

"Galaxy Eye's effect! Photon Realm!" She said, as the two were dragged into a black hole, as Yurika instantly took a card from her hand, having a sinister smile on her face, "Now I activate this! Dimension Wanderer! With this monster's effect, whenever a monster is banished along with my Galaxy Eye's effect, I can inflict 3000 towards you!"

"WHAT!?" Questioning the logic of that card as lightning struck down on her, viewing her life point counter being decreased, "Damnit..."

[LP: 4000/1000 - Shizuka]

"Isn't that card... too broken for our rules?" Takashi said, confused by the card's logic, "Guess it can't be helped, even though that is unfair."

The two dragons reappeared on the field once again, pushing each other away and roaring once more at each other, angered by one another's existence.

"With that, I end my turn. Come Shi-Chan, you can't always rely on action card to save that dragon of yours." she said, with a snarky tone, "After all, it seems like that its effect is decades behind."

Shizuka drew her card, not paying attention to Yurika's words, sighing as she stared four cards in her hand, setting one card in her spell and trap zone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." she said in a calm tone, closing her eyes as she waits for her opponent to begin her turn, "Let's wrap this up already Yurika, this seems dull to me."

Yurika was offended by her friend's word, as she drew her card and pointed at Red Dragon Archfiend as a sign to attack, already claiming her victory since she drew another Dimensional Wanderer in her hand, "Attack! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Within that moment, Shizuka activated a trap card but not what she expected it to be, "I activate the trap card, Red Cocoon and I equip it to Red Dragon Archfiend!" she said, as the dragon's aura glowed hot red, "Now all monster effects that battle this monster are negated!"

"Then you are force to use your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" she yelled, as she saw another trap card being activated, the one she set in the beginning of the duel, forgetting about it completely, "What the..."

"I activate a continuous trap card! King Scarlet! By targeting Red Dragon Archfiend, it becomes immune to battle destruction!" she explained, as the two dragons clashed, "Which makes this suicide attack an advantage!"

The two dragons fought bravely, but in the end, with the support of Shizuka's trap card, they reigned over Galaxy Eyes like nothing, being cut in half by the victorious dragon, as it exploded, leaving no trails, as Yurika was on her knees feeling like a failure. "I-I lost?" she said, not paying to Shizuka as she had an action card in her hand, taking advantage of the situation, showing no mercy for her friend.

"Action Magic! Victory Assault! When my monster destroyed a monster on my opponent's field, it counter attacks, since you have no more defenses, it will be a direct attack." she said, as Red Dragon Archfiend swung its arm directly at the crushed Yurika, crushing her with sheer force, "Game over."

[LP: 2700/0 - Yurika]

Shizuka Wins!

The area slowly decade into oblivion, as the field went back into a normal state, walking over to Yurika, giving her a hand. Yurika looks up as Shizuka's eyes were violet again, having a concern look on her face. Responding as she grabbed hold of Shizuka's hand, and lifted herself up. Yurika felt defeat for the first time, even if it was a casual match, watching their friends walk up to them, while the other students clapped in delight for a wonderful duel.

"I-I'm sorry Yurika! Are you hurt?!" Shizuka asked, with a worried tone, "Tell me!"

"I-I am fine, Shi-Chan, you just caught me off guard is all." Yurika sounding delighted with her match with Shizuka, but deep down felt a cold and sharp pain that a newcomer overthrown her like nothing, "I am sure you will be fine against Delthea now."

They all began to laugh at what Yurika said, which confused her for moment, as they all got their bags and left the school premise before nighttime. During that time, Ryuuji was looking at the duel from afar, in the shade of the tree, sighing. As he walks out last, and waited for night to appear, his hunt for the murderer that stained itself onto Seijuro will occur tonight.

To be Continued...

Next: Chapter IX: Treacherous Night! Ryuuji's Hunt Begins!

Sorry for the delay on the chapter this week, I hope you enjoy this chapter today, as always, keep on living large people!


	10. - Clash of Ideals

Night brew around the neighborhood, footsteps closing by, as a man's face was fazed from the spectacle he partaken. Trying to revert his eyes away from the scene, but within that moment he knew failure what failure feels like once again. Ryuuji, the man who claimed that the killing will stop in no time, even that was also a promise he failed to keep. Another student was already cut down and sign of life on the scene, he sighed, reaching for his phone and dialed 119 to get in contact with the authorities. Once arriving, they began asking Ryuuji question about the incident.

From a distance, he noticed a figure deep within the alleyway, just watching, once he caught their attention, the figure flees, causing Ryuuji to give chase. Nullifying the police's question, running into the dark alley, in search of a suspicious character. Looking up as he saw them climbing towards the roof with old metal-bar ladder that was attached to the wall. Without delay, he jumped onto the wall and to the other, repeatedly with great haste. Making a zig-zag formation to reach the top in no time.

Making an entrance, he landed on the roof, only to confront the figure, who had a slender body, but the hoodie was covering their head. Nighttime wasn't helping him identify the perp, even with the moonlight assisting him, he heard a faint giggle coming from the stranger. Assuming it was a female, as he was ready to combat the person, even if he would resort to brute force to find some answers.

"May I help you?" She asked, "Why make you give chase to me? I, who was curious about the scene you caused. It was very impolite of you."

Without a moment too soon, he brought out his duel-disk, attaching it onto his arm, getting ready to duel her, "Why did you run from me?" Answering her with a question, his face giving out an intense vibe, "Well, answer me!"

She began to laugh at him the moment he drew out his duel-disk, "If I recall, the duel-disk system shuts down during this time." She said, turning her back at him, walking away from him, "If you truly wish to seek me, you better be prepared to suffer the consequence, even if you discover the truth."

"Don't you run away from me! You killed innocent people, all them that had a future ahead of them!" He angrily yelled at her, "You had no right to cause so damage towards the school and their families!"

She slightly turned her head to see him, giving him a glimpse of her face, revealing a small smile. "Tell me something, do you truly believe that when they dueled one another, were they... themselves?" She questions, waiting for Ryuuji's response, "Were they truly having fun being someone's experiments?"

He gave her question some thought, but in doing so, a monster appeared above him ready to swing its arm at him. Instantly noticing it, he jumped to the side as it struck that at his previous position, with help of the moonlight it revealed the monster's true face. A giant partly-stuffed lion with saw parts around its head, a golden saw in the middle of it body, no torso, arms wrapped in worn-out bandages as it was blood red claws shaped similar to the edge of a saw. Questioning its truly a lion of some sort.

"What the hell...?" Ryuuji questioning the situation he involved himself with, "I never seen a monster nor that archetype anywhere..."

"Oh darn. Looks like Leo missed, no matter. We're departing way, we will meet again soon, Ryuuji." She said, jumping off the building as Leo slashed through the floor, "I would be careful!"

Before he had a chance to question what she meant in the end, the floor collapsed the moment the two left. Which Ryuuji was caught in by surprise, instantly grabbing onto the broken ledge as he was the floor crumb, viewing a black pit blow him, since it was connected to a stairway.

'Talk about lucky...' He thought, letting out a small sigh, pulling himself up and looking around for the two, but they already escaped, "Damnit."

Ryuuji sat down for a moment of rest due to all the sudden adrenaline, looking up at the skies, enjoying the view. A smile resurfaced, as he got up from the ground deciding to call it a night, planning to resume his search tomorrow since today is a school night, with that, he finally took his leave and headed home. Later that night, Shizuka was in a black void, only wearing her school uniform, confused in where she was located at.

"W-What's going on!?" She questions, looking around for any clues as she saw something glowing from the distance, "What is that?"

Her body suddenly moved towards it, not being in command of her movements, she grew scared of the situation she was a part of. Within that moment, it revealed a dragon's head, not just any, it was her servant, Red Dragon Archfiend. Hovering over her, as it roared showing intimidation, striking fear to the core, not being able to move. Only watched, as she was now placed in its palm, hearing one-word echo the entire area.

'Weak... You are weak...' Its voice seemed to be coming from Red Dragon Archfiend.

She was frightened to give a proper response, as the dragon finally spoke once more to her.

"You... You're too weak..." It said, as it slowly faded into the void.

Releasing her from her grasp, Shizuka began to fall into the void, feeling helpless. Not knowing what to do but repeat the word "weak" In her head countless amount of time. In that sinking moment, she truly believed she was weak in the core, not being able to change anything. A bright light shined below her, once she passed through it, she woke up from her dream. Breathing heavily, sweating entirely, looking at the clock which was 4am. Recollecting her thoughts, remembering what happened yesterday.

What was that dream? Why in the hell was Red Dragon Archfiend doing there? So many questions I wanted to ask, but in the end, I was too scared to ask it myself. What Yurika said truly made me question myself, I cannot rely on action cards is what she said, if I remember correctly. I forced myself out of bed, turning on the lights, feeling a slight stain in my eyes, also annoying. But I got over it in a few seconds, placing the deck that was left behind for me to use, and looking over the cards.

"I need to advance even further... If I am going to be continuing dueling, I need to continue to go even further pass my limits." I said to myself, wondering what cards to take out, "This may take a while. I am going to need help on this."

Feeling disappoint on my side, I forced myself back to sleep after turning off the lights, only wasting five minutes of sleep, which wasn't a big deal. Time flew by, waking up once again before the alarm hit the 7am mark. Making me feel a bit proud of myself, also relieved that the same dream didn't occur twice in one night, almost making me smile for once. Despite the fact with all the ruckus that has happened lately in Seijuro, making me not want to go back.

I didn't have a choice, I finished my shower, coming out of it, wrapping a tower around my body. Drying my hair first with another towel before I begun brushing it down, fixing my hair style first. I finally felt my body dry up a bit, putting my school clothes on, having a minor problem with the shirt. But I ended up squeezing it in, which became a huge mistake, since it was too small and my breast were feeling shoved in, causing the button to pop out, hitting the mirror. In the end, reflect back, hitting me at the forehead, tearing up a bit as I grabbed another shirt, with a bigger size. I wasn't happy about it...

After that disaster, I finally walked out of the apartment, looking down, to my surprise, Delthea and Yurika were waiting for me this whole time. My heart filled up with sheer joy, as I jolted my way down the stair to reach them quicker, afterwards, we left the area, with a smile on my face.

"Shi-Chan, did you hit your forehead with something?" She asked, pointing the light bruise on my forehead, causing me to blush, "It isn't bad, I am just asking is all."

"I-I don't want to talk about it Yurika!" I said, feeling embarrassed about it, noticing Delthea snickering, "Not you too!"

"H-Hey! I got to enjoy this one way or another, Shizuka!" Delthea said, not holding in her laughter anymore, "We all have those mornings, so don't feel bad."

"So, you guys have to deal with breast sizes as well?!" I questioned, both of them showing a sign of defeat, "W-Why the gloom faces!?"

Quickly they responded to my question, and in sync too, "We're fine! Just forget about it!"

We stood quite for a while, until we met up with Takashi and Johan, laughing it up as always. Still find it weird that we're all hanging out together, one day we are arch enemies and now we are best of friends. Just feels so sudden, but it is a breath of fresh air to not have any more dilemmas with Delthea anymore. We all talked about the weather and festival coming up until Johan said something interesting.

"You guys heard? Another Seijuro student was found dead last night." Johan explained, feeling sorry for the guy, "That's not all, I heard Ryuuji encountered the madman and survived!"

I was in shocked from what I heard, that means not all of us are sent to death if we encounter this monster, that was some good news to hear. I sudden feel more relaxed about the situation which is carless of me, there is a murderer on the loose. Get it together Shizuka!

"Even so, the perp still got away Johan." Delthea said, with a disappointing tone, "We still have to deal with the savage, who knows what could happen at any given time."

"She is right, just because one survived, there is no need to feel invincible about it either." Yurika stepping in the conversation as always, "It still too dangerous to be outside. It's a matter of time, until they switch their pattern."

"W-What do you mean, Yurika?" I asked, being frightened by her answer.

"It's only a matter of time until the perp attacks in daylight." Yurika said, as everyone stopped to look at her, myself included, "It's just a theory guys, don't take it seriously."

"Yurika, even if you say that. The possibility can still happen." Takashi stated, entering the conversation, "If the face of the monster is found out, certainly they will cause a ruckus before they are caught."

"Takashi, don't over think this, remember? The festival is about to arrive." Yurika, said, with a smile, "This is going to be tons of fun, also we get to see the match of Delthea and Shi-Chi."

"Speaking of our match, have you guys received an error code on your duel-disk, Yurika?" Delthea asked, sounding concern, "Lately, my duel disk acting weird."

"Weird? How so?" Yurika responding with a question, "You mean the hologram system? Has it been damaged lately?"

"I don't know, I am taking to maintenance today. I am just concerned." Delthea said, as the group reached the front gate, "I just hope nothing went wrong with it."

Delthea seemed highly concern with her duel-disk, even though it seemed sudden. I mean she is partaking in the festival, so I am pretty sure she needs it to dazzle the crowd with her tricks. I wonder what kind of deck she ran, most of the group went their separate ways, as Delthea and I went to maintenance to figure out the problem. The clerk took in the system, and ran a viral-scan. Giving a confused look on his face, as we saw him type more than usual, not a good sign.

"I have no idea how to explain this…" The clerk said, handing over the system back to Delthea, "But apparently, the system had a minor login error. I was able to retract it, but for safety precautions, I added an extra software, that allows to detect and nullify any users that try to tamper with it."

"T-Thank you sir…" Delthea thanked the guy, placing the duel-disk inside her bag, "Let's go, Shizuka..."

I nodded as we walked together and headed towards the cafeteria, looking back the guy as his eyes were locked on Delthea. Pretty creepy, but she seemed to noticed as well, finally out the guy's plain sight.

"Delthea, are you okay? You seemed… scared." I asked, noticing she had a nervous look on her face, "D-Delthea...?"

"S-Someone hacked into my system…" Delthea softly spoke, feeling fear in her tone, "Someone used my system I.D last night while I was asleep, but why me…?"

"Delthea, calm down!" I yelled out to snap her out of it, "It was just a login error! Doesn't mean someone used your I.D. out of nowhere!"

"She is right you know." A voice unfamiliar to the both of them, as they looked at the stranger, "Hello, my name is Fafi."

The female gave us a angelic smile, her hair was long that it reached passed her waist, red as roses. Her eyes were gold, wearing reading glasses, as the light revealed her peach-toned skin. This is someone you don't see daily, as she looked uncomfortable with the stares.

"I-I am sorry if I interrupted. Your friend seemed frightened, so I thought I would lighten the mood…" Fafi said, being concern for others, even if we are strangers, "Please forgive me…"

"N-No! It's fine, just your words seemed to calm down Delthea." I said, being relieved as I watched Delthea sigh, "Thank you!"

"Sorry Fafi, we must be going. I am sure you are busy with that stack that is being carried." Delthea mentioned.

After her words, I just realized she was carrying a stack of important file in her hands. Giving us another smile, as she took her leave as the both us headed to the cafeteria. Once we entered, many eyes watched us get in the line as the whispers they made became in reach for them to hear. Mentioning about how I held a ancient card, Red Dragon Archfiend. I never used this card until my duel with Yurika, but the thing… I don't remember much of what happened, as soon as I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. As soon as I noticed Yurika was already defeated. Something about this card worries me, why wasn't I in control of my body and why I wasn't conscious at the time?

Guess I won't find out for a while, I will just let it slide for now. As soon as Delthea and I grabbed our trays, we noticed Yurika waving her at us, signaling to sit with her. As we sat down, we chatted about the festival that is coming up tomorrow, what an exciting time to be at school. I wonder what it will be like?

 _To be Continued..._

Chapter X: The Festival Arrives! The Treasured Idol Taking Stage!

Author's Notes:

I hope you today's chapter. Many delays happened for the past week. Hopefully the story still entertains you! As well as the book cover!


	11. - Anguished Promise

Chapter X [10]

Anguished Promise

Why is it hot in here? I should force myself up to open the window at least. To my surprise, through my eyes I wasn't in the room I slept in. No, I am outside, surrounded by bewildering fire that engulfed the area where it's flames touches. This isn't right, I got up and realized the sign that was caught in flames.

"Sakura Festival…?" I questioned, checking my surroundings, glancing at the shadowed figure emerging from the flames, "…W-Who are you!?"

The stranger didn't speak a word, instead snapped their fingers. Revealing many figures around me, being devoured by the flames. They had familiar face… No, it was my friends! Delthea! Yurika! Johan! Takashi! The screams filled the area as they're arms tried to reach out for me, I couldn't bare to watch it!

"Leave my friends out of this! Please!" I called out, hoping for a response, still nothing, "W-What do you want!?"

Before my question was given an answer, I heard a chainsaw sounding like its revving up for something. The figure pointed at me, I forced myself to turn around only to face an large arm with claws aiming towards me. Through my cries, I heard a loud roar from the skies, clashing down on the ground next to me, stopping the attack with is arm. It was Red Dragon Archfiend, its eyes glaring at me, feeling a sense if disappointment towards me.

Within seconds, the whole area cracked like glass, shattering in front of me. The ground shattered as well, falling into the dark abyss that felt endless, the only thing I was looking up was my monster. Not affected by my situation, as it flew away while I kept falling into the abyss, feeling like its been an eternity. No help from anyone, I failed to protect my friends so it seemed.

"I-I am… weak…" I softly spoke towards myself, seeing nothing in front of me.

"You are weak! You have no passion towards your cards! You call yourself a duelist!" I heard a deep manly voice echoing around me, "Being a duelist mean trusting in your cards! It's not just monster, spells, or traps that will guide to victory! It's the soul of a duelist! Which, you do not carry! So give up being weak, Shizuka!"

Afterwards, silence returned as I noticed a glowing white light at the bottom. Placing my arms in front of my face in 'x' formation, as my body finally passes through the light.

Shizuka woken up, heavily panting, looking around seeing she returned back to her room. Another dream she endured, looking at the timer of the clock, 12:48am. It was still dark outside, opening the curtain to let the moonlight brighten the room. Wiping the sweat off her body with a towel she kept close by. Trying to understand what her dreams meant. The more she questioned it, the more she felt like being further away from the truth.

Looking over at the bed table next to her was her deck, reaching towards her. Until a burning sensation around her arm caused her to halt. Thinking it was just an imagination, since she was tired. Closing her eyes once more, returning back into her sheet, looking away from her cards.

Morning rises, as Shizuka was already finished with her daily routine. But instead of her uniform, she worn a plain purple shirt to match her eyes. Overlaying it with a white jacket, leaving it open to show off her shirt. The jacket reaches to her waistline, placing a black choker around her neck. Finally, wears grey skirt, purple leggings, and white boots. Looking like a average civilian, adding the final touch, was two white ribbons on both sides of her hair. Afterwards, she takes her backpack containing the duel-disk before leaving the apartment. Seeing that the whole group waited up for her once again, everyone wearing different outfits, which was a refresher. To Shizuka, this is the first time they all hanged out as friends.

Takashi wearing blue jeans and a designer white t-shirt saying, "Don't let anything stop you." Which made Shizuka let out a small giggle, when she saw it. Confusing Takashi, but he didn't care after he found out why. Johan worn a black leather jacket, underneath a plain white t-shirt, and black jeans. Still having the scar that Takashi left him, making them both seem like twins in a way.

The girls on the other hand, we're in a different style than the boys. One of them at least, Delthea still worn her school uniform but held a plastic bag in her hands. Shizuka noticing some pink and white fabric, but Delthea made sure no one can see it yet. Yurika however, she looked completely different. She long black hair shined brightly in the sunlight, wearing only two white lined pins on the right side of her bangs, just for personal reference. Wearing long white summer dress, with two giant blue ribbons, one placed onto her chest and the other behind her waist. Light-blue frills at the bottom, to give it that cutesy touch. As for the final piece, she is wearing a white summer hat, to block out the sun's harmful rays, having a giant light-blue ribbon attached to it.

It didn't take them long to reach the school grounds, all decorated into the setting of spring. Full of colors, the cherry blossom scattered around the area. Joy and happiness filled the air, passing stand after another. Truly a time of peace, Takashi was enjoying the food along with Yurika, making sure it doesn't dirty her dress. While Delthea and Johan played competitively on catching fish. Losing out more than half their money due to their arguments about fishing.

From a distance, a young girl nearly around their age just stared at them, as her brother came by her side, with some Dangos. As he noticed his sister not paying any attention towards the sweets, but at the group of students having fun. Letting out a disappointing sigh, which broke off the concentration away from the crowd and towards her brother. Smiling, as she took one of the Dangos, taking a small bite, savoring its sweet taste. Revealing that it was her favorite, her eyes filled with delight towards the gift.

"Thank you, brother!" She said, happily, taking another bite, "Sorry for not noticing sooner, it's just... they seem to have more fun than-."

"Yoshino." He interrupted, to prevent her from finishing her sentence, "Just enjoy the sweets."

"Y-Yes! I am sorry once again... Siegfried..." Yoshino said, feeling guilty from what she almost said.

As Yoshino took another bite from the dango, looking at the group with a cold glare. Not being happy that they planted thoughts into Yoshino's head without effort. His right hand closed and turned into a fist, intensely shaken due to anger but in a few seconds, it went away. Yoshino caught a glimpsed, noticing her brother wasn't happy with what she said, taking the last bite of her dango, but it felt empty to her, since sadness sinks in. Throwing the stick away inside the trash can, wrapping her arms around his arm, smiling at him. As he returned the favor, taking a bite from the dango, as he gave the rest to her, being happy from his action, the twins walked away from the area with smiles.

Shizuka noticed the twins walking away from them, staring at them for a moment as she returned her attention to her friends. As the groups walks passed a few stands in search for the stage for Delthea, which she was assigned to take part of the ceremony.

"Alright guys, my stop is here." Delthea claimed, splitting off from the group, looking back and pointed her finger at Shizuka, "Do not forget, you have to come back in three hours.."

"I promise not to forget Delthea!" Shizuka said happily, as she took a bite of a popsicle she held.

"Alright guys, I will be heading out. Wish me luck!" Delthea called out as she heads back stage halls, waving at her friends, "You better come as well Johan!"

Johan let out a small chuckle, waving his hand at her so she can see. Noticing her smile, as she entered the halls, everyone headed back to the stands to sight see. Shizuka noticed a stand that sold card packets, remembering what Yurika's words a while back.

'You can't win on action cards alone…' She thought, claiming a few packets and handing the cashier the appropriate amount of yen required for purchase.

'I hope this will help my deck out, even if it's a small amount.' She thought, heading to a wooden table near the resting area and opening them up one by one.

Yurika noticed Shizuka organizing her deck, which made her slightly smile. As she noticed Takashi and Johan are having a food off, keeping an eye on them to make sure they don't overdo it, for their own good.

"Guys. Remember you can't overeat or you will get a tummy ache." Yurika said, patting Takashi's back, "Especially you, Takashi."

"Oh please, don't worry about me!" Takashi said, gulping down the food he had stuffed in his mouth, "Besides! This is a rare occasion of food! I cannot standby and watch, I deserve this!"

The rest sat down with Shizuka, as she implanted what cards she received from the packet into her deck. Leaving out a few cards from her original recipe, the others noticed what cards she used, they were a bit surprised from what she had inside.

"Shizuka, some of these cards are many decades ago. Why did you keep some of them?" Takashi asked in a polite matter, holding one of her old cards, "You have many chances to upgrade, why now?"

"Yurika was right, I can't rely on action cards. So it's best to keep advancing, our last duel I was lucky." Shizuka said, focusing more on her build, "I don't even remember anything after I summoned my ace…"

The group looked at her with a confused look, as Yurika placed her hand onto Shizuka's forehead. Causing her to cease action, staring at Yurika with confusion. She withdrawn her hand, and smiled.

"Shi-Chi, can I ask you something?" Yurika asked, as she faded away and had a serious look on her face.

"Y-Yeah, what is it?" Shizuka said, in a nervous tone, being a little scared of her friend.

"Shi-Chi… Have you been dealing with nightmares lately?" Yurika questioned, as the two guys just stared blank at her.

Shizuka slightly nodded in embarrassment, letting out a small blush as Yurika sighed.

"Shi-Chi, did they happen after you summoned your ace?" She questioned once again.

"Y-Yes.." She answered, looking down at her deck, shaking her hands as a sign of fear.

"H-Hey Shizuka…" Takashi said, reach his hand out to her, until Yurika intercepts and blocked his hand, "Huh?"

"So I guess the legends aren't falsified after all." Yurika said, as her eyes became cold staring right into Shizuka's eyes, "Shi-Chi… Are you truly having fun in duel monsters?"

"I-I…" Shizuka stuttered from the question, as she noticed Takashi's hand placed on Yurika's shoulder.

"Yurika, don't be asking these types of things. Remember, she is still too new for this environment." Takashi explained, as Yurika's eyes broke off from Shizuka, "It's a festival, let's at least enjoy it."

"I am sorry Shi-Chi…" Yurika apologized to Shizuka, feeling bad for what she asked, "It was uncalled for…"

"N-No! It's fine!" Shizuka said, giving them all a gentle smile, but it was to make sure they didn't worry.

 _'Am I truly having fun…?'_ Shizuka thought, as she put all the cards back and the extras in a container.

While Takashi lectured Yurika in front of Shizuka and Johan, from a distance, underneath the shade of a sakura tree. Having a nasty grin on his face from what he overheard, giving him some chills, as one of his comrade tapped his shoulder. The grin went away looking over his comrade, with his cold navy-blue eyes, not liking when people disturb him, as he sighed.

"What is it, Silias?" The male stranger said, naming his ally on his first name casually, "This better be something worth mentioning."

The male now known as Silias whispered into his comrade's ear being discreet about their conversation, which resulted the with a smile on the stranger's face. To Silias, the smile he saw wasn't out of sheer joy, knowing that his comrade enjoys more than anything is chaos.

'Valter...' Silias thought, as he took a bite of his popsicle.

Heading towards her destination, Delthea was all set up with her outfit, fitting the theme for the festival. It was a pink and white lined dress that shows how slender her body was, short sleeved, white gloves with pink ribbons around the wrist. A giant pink-colored bow onto her torso area, showing some of her cleavage, but covered up by white frills. The dress also having a short skirt, showing off her legs a little, but she was wearing long white leggings with frills at the end, attached with two pink ribbons around them. Her original blue and white colored bows replaced with pink and white, today she felt beautiful and happy to take stage, just to entertain her audience.

"This feels completely nice, I am sure this festival will be worth remembering." She said happily, until she met a cloaked person in front of her, blocking the path to the stage, "Uhm, excuse me?"

The cloaked person gazed at her with cold light blue eyes and a wicked smile, the slowly scared Delthea as she took a step back, being on her guard for anything. Hoping for anyone to passing by to avoid any further conflict. The stranger took a step forward, while Delthea stepped back as a counter measure.

"Tell me something." The stranger asked, "Why did you forget your promise? Aren't you angry at all?"

"Angry at who...?" Delthea questioned, as confusion spread the hall, "What does my anger have to do with anything here?"

Instantly the stranger grabbed Delthea's face, slamming it against the wall, causing serious damage. Grunting in pain from the brutal approach, confused by what is happening, and not being able to counter by in time, she stood there, scared. Hoping it would go away in time, watching those cold blue eyes stare her down, and saw a crooked smile.

"Ahhh... But you see... Delthea..." The stranger said, as they pressed their tongue against her cheek and slowly licked, creeping her down, "Your emotions alone gave birth to something new, how about I... rekindle them for you?"

She was too scared from what just happened and begun to struggle against the stranger, as they pinned her down on the floor. Squirming to get out, as she felt her arms being pinned by both their hands, and legs as well. Realizing it was a male that began to assault her, as she began to scream for help.

"Stop it! Help!" Delthea yelled out, but no answer, "Let me go!"

He headbutt her forehead which knocked her out cold, laying still with no retaliation, as he slowly began to laugh, as another cloaked figure stepped into the scene and just watched in disgust. At the stage, people gathered around to watch the show they were ready for launch. Yurika, Johan, and Takashi took their seats, and watched from the back, as they assumed it was a better view.

"I never once took Delthea as an entertainer." Takashi said, chewing on some popcorn.

"Well of course she is, she always enjoyed being the center of attention." Yurika explained, smiling as she finally gets to see her friend preform, "After all, a certain attention made her pursuit dueling in the first place."

"Yeah... She can be a handful at times." Johan said, remembering the times he joked with her to comfort her in her time of need, "But in the end, she truly is sweet when she feels like it."

"Hey guys! Shizuka is getting on stage!" Takashi announced, as they saw their friend Shizuka take the stage first, hearing the crowd cheer loudly for her, "Man, pretty lively around here!"

"Well of course, she is the holder of one the ancient dragon before our generation." Yurika exclaimed, clapping for her friend, hoping that she would have fun with Delthea, "It's not often we see it, I hope Shi-Chi will manage on her own."

Shizuka finally took her first steps outside and onto the big stage, where the area is ready for containment, looking up to the light blue skies as the wind blew. Her long blonde hair breezed through, slightly lifting as it cooled her down, forgetting about the crowd for that moment. Taking a deep breath as a smile appeared on her face, having confidence, preparing her duel-disk. As she heard footsteps from the other side, only to see Delthea come out, looking down on the ground like an idle zombie.

"Delthea?" Shizuka asked out of concern for her friend, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I am just peachy." Delthea exclaimed, as she prepared her duel-disk, activating its sequence, as the containment field took over to confined the area, "Shizuka..."

"Yeah, Delthea?" Shizuka asked, as the sphere containing the action cards lifted in the air, as the area turned into a forest filled with cherry-blossom trees and an old Buddhist temple.

"Why is the world so cruel...?" Delthea asked, as the action cards slowly started to scatter inside the sphere, "Tell me... Why?"

"W-What do you mean?" Shizuka question, as the containment finally finished as the Solid-Vision System activated, enabling the safety protocol for the duelist, enhancing their physical traits, "Delthea... Did something happen!?"

Johan caught glimpse of their conversation, slowly getting concern of Delthea's well-being, looking over at the others to see if they noticed. Which resulted to a no, as the announcer begun to speak loudly on the microphone.

"Now then! We shall start off the festival with a duel! Challengers!" He announced, as the sphere was ready to erupt, "Are you ready!?"

"Delthea! Answer me!" Shizuka asked once more, as Delthea lifted her head to see Shizuka, which shocked her, "What... Happened..."

"Now then! Ready... ACTION DUEL!" The announced called out.

"Lemme show you... Why I am called the Treasured Idol!" Delthea yelled out, drawing her cards by sheer force.

As the life point system activated, the sphere exploded that scattered the card all over the upcoming battlefield. The two duelists took their stance, Shizuka trying to snap out of it, but couldn't because Delthea's eyes seem like they lost their spirit. An empty void, out of reach, but Shizuka decided to put her fears aside and determined herself, to go into that endless void to reach out Delthea. Because in her eyes, Delthea was excited about this more than anything.

 _To be Continued..._

 _... A novice duelist that fears the card game for the pain it caused. A treasured duelist that is determined to be the best and to never be forgtten even by time itself..._

 _Once these two engage in battle, only then they will truly understand what it means to know fear..._

 _Next on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensional Scales!_

 _Chapter XI: Burning Petals._

 _Author's Note:_

 _Sorry for the delay for the chapter, many setbacks occured and deciding the route that can settle for this arc. I do hope you enjoy the story so far if you read this far, the next part isn't far off. The script is ready, hope to see you next chapter!_


	12. - Burning Petals

\- - -  
 **Burning Petals**  
\- - -

"Now then! If you would please look up to the screen in front of you!" The announcer declared, many pair of eyes stared at the huge screen above them using their D-Gazers, "We received the final word! The rules to the Action Counter have been approved!"

"A-Action Counter?" Yurika questioned, looking over Takashi for an explanation, "Well?"

He let out a small chuckle, feeling honored for the assumption Yurika towards his intellect. Taking a deep breath as he begins the explanation.

"Well, my dear Yurika. It's basically a counter-system they added for the duel-disk." Takashi explained, showing a hologram from his watch, "The max counters that can be held are six. But those counter's purpose are to be used for these items called "Action Mods." Which, they're countless varieties of abilities that the mods carry."

"But Takashi, why the sudden approval of the Action Counter system?" Johan interrupted, deciding to jump in the conversation, "Seems out of nowhere in my opinion."

"Johan, remember that during the summer they hold a tournament." Takashi said, looking over the match after he finished explaining the rules, "Right now that doesn't matter."

"Shi-Chi! She doesn't know anything about the sudden news!" Yurika said, being concern for her friend, "I do hope Delthea doesn't over do it..."

"No worries Yurika." Johan said, being sure of himself, "Dell prefers giving a show these days."

"Johan…" Yurika replied softly, as a smile risen up, "R-Right! I am sure Delthea won't go overboard!"

 **' STAGE 1 – SAKURA '**

 **' DAMAGE LEVEL – C '**

The authorizations were approved as the announcement cleared things up. Damage level begin code within the system due to the incident between Johan and Takashi.

[ **LP: 4000 – Shizuka]**  
 **vs.**  
 **[LP: 4000 – Delthea]**

 **[Turn 1]**

Both duelist drawn their cards from the respected duel-disk. Shizuka concerned with the face she seen Delthea make before reverting back to a calm state. Her eyes seemed different from the angry and happy side that Delthea usually displays.

"Shizuka, you can have the first turn." Delthea suggested, reading her cards waiting for Shizuka to take charge.

Shizuka took a deep breath to calm her nerves, not to overthink. Believing it must have been stage fright that got her seeing things.

"I set a monster face-down in defense mode, and set one facedown." Shizuka exclaimed, as the two cards appeared on the field, "With that, I end my turn."

 **[Turn 2]**

"Pathetic…" Delthea softly said, drawing her card glaring at Shizuka, Truly pathetic… Can't believe Yurika lost to a amateur like yourself."

"H-Huh?" Shizuka question, having her feelings hurt by the sudden insult, "D-Delthea? Where did that come from…?"

"I always hated you Shizuka…" Delthea mentioned, running to her left quickly to snatch an action card in time, "Because of the front you put every goddamn time! Action Magic! Combustion!"

Inserting the card into her duel-disk as a beam of light fired at Shizuka's monster. Revealing Shield-Wing, screaming in pain as it collapsed in data, catching Shizuka off guard.

 **[Delthea's A-Counters: 1]**

"This card allows me to destroy on facedown card on the field." Delthea stated, placing a card her monster zone, "Shizuka! You will never understand the humiliation I felt for making me look like a monster in front of many!"

A fluffy stuffed animal of a lion with dotted black eyes and a goofy smile appeared. Set of three whiskers on both cheeks and forehead. Having all four of its small stuffed legs roped in white bandages, having small angelic wings attached to it's back. Positioned in front of Delthea, displaying anger towards Shizuka along with hatred.

"Now it's your turn to feel my pain! I normal summon Fluffal Leo in attack mode!" Delthea yelled out, as the stuffed lion let out a cute roar, "Attack Shizuka directly! When I declare an attack with this card it gains 500! Take this!"

 **Fluffal Leo: *4**  
 **[ATK: +2100]**

By Delthea's command, Leo slowly charged itself at Shizuka. Fleeing from the monster in attempt to acquire an action card. She saw on at the entrance, until Delthea appeared in front of it, snatching it, and activated it.

 **[Delthea's A-Counters: 2]**

"Nice try, you amateur! Action magic, Penalty Damage!" Delthea announced, rushing towards Shizuka, kicking her stomach, "Tch, all player receive 500 effect damage due to the card's effect!"

 **[Delthea – LP: 3500]**

 **[Shizuka – LP: 3500]**

Delthea made a displeasing face, as the foot she used to kick Shizuka glowed red. Shizuka was launched towards Leo, tackling her back with full force. Redirecting her at the wooden wall, smashing through it. Landing in the wooden floor as she is now in the tower, struggling to get up, panting heavily. Only with minor scratches, which worried the group.

 **[Shizuka – LP: 1400]**

"H-Hey… I thought the damage level was set to C..." Yurika said, in a concerning tone, "And why… Why is Delthea rough housing Shi-Chi!?"

"Something is right, it's like…" Johan stated, trying to read the situation.

"Like what!?" Yurika question, instantly grabbing Johan by the shirt.

"H-Hey! Calm down! I am not certain but…" Johan sighed, looking over at Delthea as she slowly walked towards Shizuka' position, "It's like… she planned on hurting Shizuka from the start…"

"You… Your knew didn't you…?" Yurika questioning Johan's motives, "That is the reason you became friends with us!? Just to hurt Shi-Chi!? Is it!?"

Suddenly, Yurika felt a sensation on her right shoulder, looking over with an angry expression. Noticing it was Takashi's hand trying to revert her focus on Johan.

"Yurika, right now… Shizuka needs our support. Arguing won't get us anywhere." Takashi exclaimed, trying to calm her down with fact, "We will deal with them two later, let's focus on the problem in front of us now."

"Well, well, well…" Delthea repeated, circling around Shizuka with a grin on her face, "You truly have no bite, even when I am holding back."

"W-What…?" Shizuka coughed, finally getting up and met Delthea face-to-face, "I have no idea what's gotten into you Dell…"

"Tch… Don't you call me THAT!" Delthea yelled, punch Shizuka's face which knocked her down on the floor, "You have no right to address me with that dumb name!"

Shizuka was in shock from what she witness, having a familiar feeling when Delthea used to be aggressive towards her. Not something she missed, but would have to deal with now. Placing her hand on the cheek which was punched, slowly getting up. Walking away from her "friend" being upset with Delthea's current personality, stopping once the distance was made. Fluffal Leo slowly walked into the room, positioning itself in front of Delthea. Letting out a small yawn, as Shizuka glared at her for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Shizuka asked, in a cold tone, "Are you going to end your turn?"

"Feisty, but I will place two cards face-down and end my turn." Delthea explained, giving her a smirk, "Hope you don't disgrace yourself.~"

 **[Turn 3]**

"You…" Shizuka spoken softly, drawing her card as she gave her a cold glare, "You honestly believe belittling me will work!? You are wrong! I will show you how much I improved, no matter what!"

"I-I never seen Shi-Chi upset before…" Yurika said, shocked by the scene her friend made.

"Says the one that attacked me just now…" Johan mentioned, as the two gave him death glares, "I-I'm kidding guys, honestly!"

"I activate my face down card, A Rival Appears!" Shizuka explained, having a card ready for it's effect, "I can special summon a monster on the field with the same level of the monster I choose on your side! I choose your Fluffal Leo!"

Shizuka pointed as the trap card activated, pointing at Fluffal Leo. Tilting it's cute her to the side in confusion staring at the card as it glowed. Came out a buff tan monster with blades attached to it arms, similar to the axe's blades. Slicing through as it roared at Leo.

 **Power Breaker: *4**  
 **[ATK: 1900]**

"I special summon Power Breaker in attack mode!" Shizuka said, using another card and slamming it on her duel-disk, "Next I normal summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!"

A brown-colored skeleton with baggy stripped golden aged pants, giant red wristbands that cover half its arm. Messy red hair, its face black as the abyss only seeing its yellow eyes and creepy smile. A human skull was shown in the middle of it's belly, which had a giant mouth with razor sharp teeth. The image itself looked intimidating probably scaring the kids within the crowd.

 **Mad Archfiend: *4**  
 **[ATK: 1800]**

"Now then… Power Break attack Leo! Make sure it's unrepairable!" Shizuka commanded as her monster charged and sliced the stuffed lion in half, "Take that!"

 **[Delthea – LP: 3200]**

"You will pay for that! Now I activate my trap card! Fluffal Crane!" Delthea said, a pink crane descends from the skies, lowering itself down towards the hole. A hole that was connected to Delthea's graveyard, "When a Fluffal monster is destroyed, I can dig in my graveyard to recollect what was lost to me… Come back to me, Leo!"

The pink crane grabbed onto Fluffal Leo's back, rising up and leaving the graveyard dimension. Confused from what happened as it looked at Delthea with its dotted eyes, instantly converting into energy, returning back into Delthea's hand.

"Second effect activated!" Delthea stated, drawing a card on top of her deck, "If the monster I selected was recently destroyed this turn, I can draw 1 card!"

She looked over at the card that was drawn, revealing a face that had Shizuka concerned. It was sheer joy, but in a sadistic fashion. Shizuka didn't have time to hesitate, pointing her figure at Delthea.

"Mad Archfiend attack her directly!" Shizuka command, as the monster begins using its belly monster to munch on the skull, "Bone Splash!"

Using the shards of broken bones as the spewed directly at her until Delthea activated something on her duel-disk which confused Shizuka.

"Action Counter! Half-Drain!" Delthea yelled out, a ray beam fired out of her duel-disk and towards Mad Archfiend.

 **Mad Archfiend: *4**  
 **[ATK: -900]**

"W-What the…!?" Shizuka questioned as the attack went through still, "What just happened right now…?"

 **[Delthea – LP: 2300]**

"Poor Shizuka, how did you not see that one coming? Hmmm?" Delthea teased, showing her duel-disk, "You see this, we were authorized to use action counters, you dolt."

 **[Delthea's A-Counters: 0]**

"Action… Counters…?" Shizuka questioned once again, looking over her duel-disk, with disappointment, "I-I don't understand…!"

"You truly have much too learn." Delthea said, letting out a small giggle, "But you don't have time to learn at this moment. Now then… End your turn."

 _Friendships can always go both ways, good or bad. Be careful on who you trust at this time of "peace."_

 _Next on..._

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensional Scale!

 _Lovely Smile..._


	13. - Lovely Smile

**[Part 6]**

 **Lovely Smile**

"My, my. Seems things have been rough while we've gourmet ourselves with their food." The male said, who was watching the match on-screen from the food court, "What do you think Silias?"

The male said, as his comrade Silias was drinking a cup of ice water in peace. Not paying much attention to the much, responding to the male in a casual tone.

"I don't know, Valter." Silias said, taking another sip, "You know I prefer traditional duels instead of action ones."

Valter let out a chuckle from what Silias stated, afterwards he took a bite of his hamburger. Savoring the taste of meat, veggies, and cheese.

"Even thought we're in enemy territory, they serve pretty good food." Valter stated, taking another bite, now speaking with a mouthful, "Reason why I said… this would be a fun weekend."

"Well, it is peaceful... But…" Silia said, he looked at the screen once more, "But something about that girl doesn't seem right."

"Hmm?" Valter gotten confused what Silias said. Swallowing the food in his mouth, sipping some cola to drown it down without problems. "Should we worry about this?"

"I think it's best that we leave." Johan exclaimed, getting up from his seat as he threw his drink into the trash can next to him, "Just in case things go south."

"You're always cautious, ya' know." Valter stated, finishing his food and throwing it inside the trash can, "But your foresight is the reason I trust you more than anyone. Let's go."

Soon the two would walk pass the twins, both turn to each. Valter gave Siegfried malicious smile, as he returned the favor with a cold glare.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the perfectionist? How do you do?" Valter asked, knowing it would anger Siegfried even more.

"It shouldn't be any concern for a roach such as yourself." Siegfried stated, giving the two a cold smile, "What brings the infestation to my domain?"

"Don't be so cold, Sieg." Valter said, letting out a small chuckle, "We are old classmates after all."

"Your leave was truly a blessing." Siegfried said, being disgusted due to the fact he had to deal with him once again, "After all, you shouldn't crawl back here. I might accidentally step on you."

"Sharp tongue as always, as much as I like to chat. I have other matters to attend." Valter said, smiling back at the two, slowly leaving Siegfried's sight, "Also, I would be careful around here. Looks like something fun is about to happen."

The visitors left the school grounds, giving discomfort towards Siegfried and Yoshino. As the two left towards the food court, before the fourth turn has started. Shizuka was in shock, trying to figure out what to do in her situation. Which ended with failure, it's still new to her, everything.

"I-I… End my turn…" Shizuka said with disappointment in her tone.

 **[Turn 4]**

"I draw! Now then Shizuka…" Delthea smiled, now ready to set her plans into motion, "I activate an effect from my hand!"

"W-What!?" Shizuka questioned.

"I send Fluffal Bear from my hand to the graveyard to search a card from my deck!" Delthea explained, searching through her deck, found what was required as it was set face down, "Due to the effect, it placed on my field face down in my spell/trap zone!"

"What is the point in all that?" Shizuka said, watching Delthea's deck auto shuffle after she finished.

"Next, I normal summon Fluffal Penguin in attack mode!" Delthea announced, placing the card on her duel-disk, "Now I activate it's effect! Which allows me to special a Fluffal monster from my hand! I chose Fluffal Leo in attack mode!"

Due to her action, two stuffed/cutesy animals appeared on Delthea's field. A purple-colored penguin with a violet belly to match it's colors. Wearing a light blue winged bowtie, also headphones that are meant to protect the ears from the cold, showing teal cotton. Flapping it's flippers, staring at Shizuka with it's adorable blue eyes.

 **Fluffal Penguin/Leo: *4**  
 **[ATK: 1600/1600]**

"Now then… Leo strike down Power Breaker!" Delthea commanded, as Leo tackled it with sheer force, "It will gain 500 for every declared attack I make!"

 **Fluffal Leo:**  
 **[ATK: +2100]**

Power Breaker was charged into the wall, collapsing down on them. Piling themselves with wooden planks, noticing Delthea was preparing a second attack.

 **[Shizuka's LP: 1200]**

"Penguin, attack Mad Archfiend!" After Delthea commanded, she rushed towards the next action card, activating in time before Shizuka reacted, "Action Magic! Star Gain!"

 **Fluffal Penguin:**  
 **[ATK: +2000]**

"With this action card my monster gains 100 attack power for each level it contains!" Delthea explained, as the penguin slides through Mad Archfiend, "As always… You can't do anything to me."

 **[Delthea's A-Counters: 1]**

The beck of Fluffal Penguin struck Mad Archfiend at the stomach. Right where the skull was, shattered into piece along with it data.

 **[Shizuka's LP: 1000]**

"Poor Shizuka, if only you were able to counter." Delthea taunted, being smug with her opponent, "Best to call it quits now."

Shizuka stood quiet for a moment, until the facedown that Delthea placed was destroyed.

"W-What!?" Delthea questioned, looking around until she noticed a transparent Power Breaker floating in the air, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Power Breaker's effect, when destroyed by battle or card effect. I can destroy a spell or trap card on your field." Shizuka explained, noticed she destroyed a spell card, "I don't know what you had in plan, but it looks like I backfired your set-up."

Delthea was too upset over the card that Shizuka destroyed, which was Toy Vendor. Being disgusted by Shizuka's action, enraging her more than usual.

"Goddamn you! I won't let this slide easily, you amateur!" Delthea called out, surprising the crowd with her aggressive behavior.

"I am not done yet! I activate my trap card, The Grave of Enkindling!" Shizuka stated, as both monster zones shined a bright light, "When a monster is destroyed by battle. We both revive 1 monster onto our field in defense position, I choose Power Breaker!"

 **Power Breaker: *4**  
 **[DEF: 0]**

"Fine! I will play your stupid quarrel! I revive my Fluffal Bear!" Delthea replied, as a pink stuffed bear with fairy wings attached onto it back appears, "You better hope you know what you are doing, Shizuka."

 **Fluffal Bear: *3**  
 **[DEF: 800]**

"I end my turn." Delthea declared, looking over her field with a smile, "What can you truly do in your situation, Shizuka?~"

 **[Turn 5]**

"I-I draw…" Shizuka said, with hesitation, looking both at her field and hand, "Time to fight you head on at this point on, Delthea! I normal summon Influence Dragon!"

A blue-colored dragon soar down from the sky, landing on the ground. Stretching out its M-shaped wings, letting out a roar at Delthea, only ended up smiling at her opponent's monster, knowing she is serious now.

 **Influence Dragon: *3**  
 **[Tuner] [ATK: 300]**

"Next, I activate my dragon's effect! Which allows me to target one face-up monster on my field and convert it into a dragon!" Shizuka explained, pointing at Power Breaker, "I now declare my Power Breaker to become a dragon-type!"

"I-Is she going to…?" Yurika questioned, looking over at the two.

"It's a synchro summon she has set up, Yurika…" Takashi said, examining Shizuka's monsters, "Now then… Show us how much you grown since your last match, Shizuka."

"Now then, I tune my level 3 Influence Dragon with my level 4 Power Breaker to synchro summon!" Shizuka commanded, after her words were spoken, the monsters jumped in the air taking flight as Influenced Dragon converted into three green-ring. Creating a path for Power Breaker to glide through, showing a golden outline of the monster, within it had four shining stars. Afterwards, a burst of white energy appeared behind Shizuka, "The King's roar reverberates! The iron hammer of victory will destroy the land! Synchro Summon! Soar, Exploder Dragonwing!"

A muscular body, navy blue dragon with red orange wings appeared before Shizuka. Flapping it wings, generating a strong tailwind with one flap, roaring at it's opponent. Glaring down at them with its red eyes, waiting for its master's command.

 **Exploder Dragonwing: *7**  
 **[ATK: 2400]**

"Go! Exploder Dragonwing, attack Fluffal Penguin!" Shizuka commanded, instantly inhaling air with its jaws, ready to roar, "King Storm!"

"You truly believed I didn't see that coming…" Delthea said softly, rushing over to her left instantly grabbing another action card. Activating it in time, which caused the attack to vanish, "Action magic! Illumination! This card allows me to negate an effect that would destroy a monster! You truly believed I didn't knew Dragonwing's ignition effect!?"

 **[Delthea's A-Counters: 2]**

"Dragonwing's effect would of caused serious damage to Delthea." Takashi explained, sighing in disappointment, "Still… She takes battle damage because of it."

The trio watched as Takashi's analysis was true, Shizuka's monster fired its breath once more. Clashing with the magical barrier that protected it, seeing the cracks. Soon the barrier shattered and engulfed Fluffal Penguin in the process. Something was wrong, the flames scattered once Fluffal Penguin was destroyed. Hitting Delthea's face as crossfire, she began to scream in agonizing pain, shocking Shizuka, who had no intention of causing this unfortunate event to occur.

 **[Delthea's LP: 1500]**

"D-Delthea!?" Shizuka said, concern for her friend, "I-I'm sorry!"

The flames slowly faded away from her face, as the room slowly was being scorched. Due to Dragonwing's attack, looking around for an exit until Delthea grabbed a hold of Shizuka's face. Only by a glimpse, she saw something that changed her way of life, Delthea slammed Shizuka body towards the wooden wall. Smashing right through it, using it as an escape point. Coughing from all the smoke, Shizuka rubbed her face to remove some of the dirt. Slowly getting up, watching the tower light up in flames, the sight was dreadful. Feeling sorrow that it was her own reckless behavior that cause the area to be scorched, noticing from the flames a dark figure was closing in on Shizuka.

"Delthea? Delthea! Your alri-!" Shizuka stopped her sentence, surprised from what she saw, "I-I…"

"Oh my god… What.. What is going on…" Yurika questioned, looking over at Johan, noticing he was also in shocked, "You didn't knew anything about this…"

"What… what the…" Johan slowly sais, instantly getting up from his seat, ready to yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, ANSWER ME DELL!"

"My, my. Look at all the damaged you have done, Shi-Chan." Delthea said, slowly walking over to Shizuka as her monsters followed, "You truly created a mess. What am I going to do with you?"

Shizuka was too scared To move a muscle, not knowing what to do anymore. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…!" Repeating those words like a broken machine, as Delthea placed both her hands on Shizuka's cheeks. Watching her shred tears, which just gave her pure joy, a smile of ecstasy finally risen from her face. A part of her face was peeling off, showing a different colored skin underneath. It wasn't Delthea's tan face, it has peach-colored skin underneath. It was a mask that people use in makeup wardrobes that she was wearing, revealing that Delthea wasn't here to begin with. This was a fake taking her place.

"If you truly are sorry, then you wouldn't mind making it up for me, right?" Delthea asked, releasing her face, keeping her distance, "Now then… Shall we continue?"

 _A smile can say many things, some can truly fool others from the harsh truth. I have so many questions to ask..._

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensional Scales!_

 _Obsessions!_


	14. - Obsessions

**[Part 7]**

 **Obsessions**

\- 10 Years Ago -

The sky was clear allowing the sunlight to bath over the gardens. Only seeing one small child who was on their knees, hovering over the flowers in front of her. A smile was brought to her face, enjoying the lilies, roses, etc. This was the time the child felt free from all her responsibilities due to her family name.

"Yurika, you have a visitor." Said one of her butlers, allowing another child into the garden, "It's someone from one of the neighboring families."

"I am not in the mood to talk." Now known as Yurika, puffing her cheek as a sign of stubbornness, until she turned around seeing a someone around her age, "U-Ummm… hi…?"

The child gave Yurika a gentle smile, trying to be friendly as she let out her hand as a greeting. Once accepting the hand shake, Yurika stared at her. Her skin was tan, shoulder-length brown hair with sports two long locks, and a ponytail attached on the back.

"I'm Delthea! A pleasure to meet you!" The stranger now known as Delthea, spoken with high confidence, "I hope we stay good friend from here on out!"

\- Present -

"I-I… don't understand…" Yurika said softly, shocked with the revelation that the Delthea that been with was a false, "When… WHEN DID YOU TAKE OUR FRIEND!?"

Her voice echoed throughout the stadium, the crowd's eyes were on her. Watching tears fall down, Yurika was upset from the lies that the fake Delthea made to blend in.

"TELL ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Yurika yelled out, wanting the answers at the moment, "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"Tch." The fake Delthea ignored Yurika's scream, as her attention was focused on Shizuka, "My dear Shizuka… How could you forget about me? Remember… It's me, Natsumi-Chan.~"

"N-Natsumi…?" Shizuka question, too frightened to stand up from the ground, "I'm sorry… but I don't remember you…"

A moment of silence between the two, Natsumi's head was looking down. Worried what her next move is, until she heard laughter. Laughter that continued to grew more and more by the second, lifting her head only Shizuka to see that tears were trailing down her cheeks. A smile that looked more dreadful than the situation itself, it was truly frightening.

"W-Why are yo-!" Shizuka said, until the laughter stopped.

"It's fine! You don't have to remember anything! I will take you back with me!" Natsumi sprouting nonsense towards Shizuka, "You, Delthea, and I will have an amazing time remembering everything!"

"W-What did you just say...?" Shizuka asked, her body stopped shaking as she slowly stood up, "Natsumi..."

"Yeeeeees?" Natsumi replied, giving Shizuka a lovely smile.

"Why do you have Delthea?" Shizuka's voice started to have less emotion, "Tell me, why did you take our friend away? We apologized and everything."

"Why, you asked?" Nastumi replied, looking over her duel-disk, "Silly Shizuka, Delthea wasn't the one you made up with, remember?"

"What did she just say?" Takashi said, overhearing their conversation, "You mean to tell me that…"

"Delthea wasn't here this whole time…" Johan said, looking over the two clutching his hands into fist, "That son of a bitch…"

"Then where is she…?" Yurika asked softly, slowly calming down, "Why would she do that to us…?"

'Pathetic. Truly pathetic.'

"It's fine Shizuka, I forgive you with all my heart!" Natsumi said with a lot of enthusiasm, "Because I love you, silly!"

"Shut up…" Shizuka whispered.

"Huh? What's wrong…?" Natsumi asked, being concerned for her being, "Is everything okay?!"

"I said… SHUT UP DAMNIT!" Shizuka's voice echoed the area, showing signs of anger along with regret in her eyes. She truly felt guilty for what is happening to the real Delthea, while the fake was obsessing over their past together. "You had no right… NO RIGHT!"

"Tch. Shizuka-Chan, I know you are confused. But trust me, I did all this for you!" Natsumi stated slowly walking towards Shizuka. Noticing she took a few steps back when approaching, "You are coming back with me, Shizuka."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shizuka yelled once more, jumping back to create some distance. "I will defeat you and you be punished for all the wrong you have done!"

With that being Shizuka's final answer, Natsumi felt her hearting slowly breaking. That she couldn't help but smile in delight, the pain was pleasing her in many ways.

"Magnificent…" Natsumi whispered, activating a trap card since it was still the battle phase. "I will just have to break both your arms and legs. Then you will have to come back!"

 **[Turn 6]**

Shizuka's eyes slowly converted to the color crimson red, the last time when the heat of battle occurred during her Yurika's match. Natsumi took noticed of Shizuka's eyes. Almost being drawn to them, forgetting she activated her card in the moment. Suddenly two rose-pink chromed pincers wrapped halfway through a portal that Natsumi created. A jolts of electricity surged through her body, only hearing her screams, which confused the audience. Not only they were terrified, but wondering why the damage output was high.

[Natsumi's LP: +3100]

The pincers vanished into thin air, as laughter suddenly burst out of her. Like it was a walk in the park, but Shizuka didn't care one bit, it's as if she knew that Natsumi wouldn't allow herself to be put in a corner.

"Option Hunter…" Natsumi softly said, wiping the sweat off her face, "This card allows me to regain life points due to the destruction towards one of my monsters. That recently engaged in combat."

"I set one face down, and end my turn." Shizuka stated, awaiting for her to draw.

 **[Turn 7]**

Natsumi quickly drew her card, showing a terrifying smile. Laughing loudly, instantly sliding the card into the spell/trap zone.

"I activate my continuous spell card, Frightfur Factory!" Natsumi exclaim, turning her back at Shizuka to watch the show unveil.

The ground started to shake, cracks spread through out the forest. The tower's flames slowly started to inflame the whole forest of sakura trees. Burning petals were brewing through the wind, as the air slowly became heavy to breath in. Suddenly a full-operational factory emerged from the ground, it looked dreadful. Inside, Shizuka noticed an ominous tone around that factory. Taking her stance, awaiting for her opponent to finally reveal her true style of fighting. "Now then…" Overhearing Natsumi's voice, it's as if she enjoys watching the natural beauty of the area slowly decay into ashes and filth. It was truly a terrible sight.

"Let the fun begin, Shizuka-Chan!" Natsumi stated, placing another card on her duel disk. But it was on the monster zone. "Next, I normal summon Edge Imp Saw in defense mode!"

A silver steel saw appeared in front of Natsumi, revving up its blades with the three jigsaws placed on top of it. Opening it eyes revealing a blood red color, it looked like it was ready to punish someone.

 **Edge Imp Saw: *3**  
 **[DEF: 1000]**

"With this, I activate its effect!" Natsumi declared, sending one card from her hand to the graveyard, which made her draw two from her deck. "This allowed me to send one Fluffal monster from my hand to the graveyard. I decided on Fluffal Wings, since this card is now useless to me."

"How can she say that about her cards…?" Johan question in a rhetorical manner.

"Next, I have to choose one of my card and send it either the top or bottom of my deck." Natsumi explained, looking over her hand. Smiling about what card should return to it's home. "Next, from my hand… I activate the spell card Dark Fusion!"

"D-Dark Fusion!?" Johan, Takashi, and Yurika yelled in sync. Surprised from the card alone, not knowing it existed until now. They heard the stories of a duelist with a pure heart that was shadowed by darkness. Due to loneliness and guilt, in doing so, it enforced the duelist the title, "The Supreme King." The very king that was bound with that card alone.

The audience was shocked, and more scared than ever before. Even after the revealing of Delthea's kidnapping, the face mask, now Dark Fusion. The crowd watched as both Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Leo jump into the air. Slowly their bodies collided one another as a vortex spiraling blue and orange energy around them. They were both merging as one, to give birth to another monster that can overcome Shizuka's Exploder Dragonwing.

"I fuse both my Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Leo to fusion summon! My beloved will now be here to aid me in capturing you!" Natsumi declared, her smile grew even more wicked than before. Her obsession towards Shizuka had no bounds, "Come! My beloved king, the one whose claws will shred any foe for me! Awaken, my beloved! I fusion summon! Frightfur Leo!"

Fluffal Leo emerged from the portal, it looked normal for a second. Until bumps were coursing through its body, instantly it's body was ripped apart as it gave birth to a new monster. Natsumi slowly licks her lips, placing her index finger on top of it, which she slowly bites, in a playful matter. Her face was showing since of blushing, as her eyes were locked onto her summoning, having a face a ecstasy. She truly felt alive.

Two long arms burst out first, having messy bandages wrapped effortlessly on both its gray arms. Having red razor metallic claws, its face appeared, seeming to be split in half midway through. Only to see countless saws around its head, finally the rest of body came out. Seeing that it had another saw it between its legs, they all began to rev up, showing that Frightfur Leo was ready to shred, letting out a battle cry that echoed through the whole stadium.

 **Frightfur Leo: *7**  
 **[Fusion] [ATK: 2400]**

"Now then… I activate my Leo's effect, once per turn it can destroy one monster and inflict damage equal to the monster's attack! Begin the hunt, Leo!" By her command, the beast obeyed, firing its saws directly at Dragonwing. "With this, I have now won, Shizuka!"

Shizuka quickly hoped onto Dragonwing's back, soaring into the skies. Accelerating itself to avoid destruction, looking over the field. Watching the forest slowly burn down, letting out a sigh as she suddenly let go and dropped down towards the tower.

"S-SHIZUKA!" Yurika cried out, not being able to handle the shock value that it made her pass out next to Takashi, as he sighed.

"Take it easy for now… Johan." Takashi said, looking over him noticing his teeth were gritting. "Go, make sure she is safe. I got it here."

He nodded, walking away from his seat, and leaving the stadium. Anger clouded his mind, wanting to know where Delthea was, not being careful with his surroundings. He accidentally bumped into a student, noticing right away when she let out a 'oof' sound. Looking over, she was a blonde with long hair and was wearing her regular school uniform.

"O-Oh… I am sorry!" Johan apologizing, giving her his hand, smiling at her to not worry, "I should have paid attention…"

"Yeah, you should have." A voice was heard from behind, as the female quickly got up without Johan's help. Quickly ran up to the male's back, he looked closely at the two, their faces look familiar to him. "What are you looking at you scum?"

"Scum!? Who the hell do you think you are damn it!" Johan yelled out, terrifying the female behind him, sighing a bit trying to calm himself down. "S-Sorry.. I didn't mean to be so tense, but I don't have time to deal with this."

Johan slipped passed the two, until the male opened his mouth to speak to him. "Hold on."

Johan stopped, turning his head to the side, confused on what the male wants from him. "Hmm?"

"You won't find what you're looking for alone." The male stated, revealing a slip of paper at Johan, "I believe you and I are searching the same thing here."

"B-Brother… you can't…" The female softly said, the male gave her a glare, "I-I'm sorry… for interrupting…"

"Oh? Are you sure it's the same goal we are in search of?" Johan question, becoming interested with the male's statement, "How do I know it isn't a trap?"

"It's mostly likely a trap where we're heading too, plus I think this will motive you more into becoming a shield for me." The male said, smiling in delight, "Where are my manners, the name is Siegfried Ametsuchi and this is my little sister, Yoshino Ametsuchi."

"H-Hello… sir…" Yoshino greeted, in a shy matter, holding onto her brother's back, "Please… help us, where are… using this slip to oversee something…"

"Oversee?! I have no time for that!" Johan raised his voice at her, wanting to leave and search for Delthea.

"Enough!" Siegfried argued, sighing as he pats Yoshino's head, "We believe the person who left this note wants us to find something! It might lead to Delthea's absences!"

Johan opened his mouth but didn't let a single word come through. As Siegfried thought, Johan's determination was enough to help him investigate the mystery of the note. Knowing it's a trap, Johan will be reassurance for both him and his sister's safety.

"Well? What do you say?" Siegfried purposing a deal and now he awaits for Johan's answer.

 _I will make sure you remember me. I will make you will love me. I will make sure you will never leave me!_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensional Scales!_

 _Delthea_!


	15. - Delthea

**[Part 8]**

 **Delthea**  
 **\- - -**

It didn't take long for Siegfried to get an answer out of Johan, he considers it as a sign of lady luck on his side. The group that consist of Johan, Siegfried, and Yoshino now standing at the front of an doorway. That would lead to the school's garbage disposal facility, Yoshino was showing signs of concern.

"Yoshino, don't worry. I will make sure nothing happen towards us, I will protect you my lovely little sister." Siegfried said, encouraging Yoshino with his words.

Siegfried placed his hand onto his little sister's head, petting it in firm and gentle motion. Showing signs of enjoyment which settled her mood down a bit.

"So, Siegfried is it?" Johan asked, in a polite manner.

Siegfried turned his head while he continued petting Yoshino's head. "Hmm?"

"Are you sure the note you received wasn't just a prank?" Johan said, trying to clarify with him.

Afterwards, Johan slowly walked towards the door, looking for any signs of tamper.

"Reason why we are here, if it's truly prank. They have a twisted sense of humor for my taste." Siegfried clarified with him, as he walked up to the door. Kicking it open with sheer force, creating a loud noise. Which is signs of saying, "We are here!"  
Siegfried sighed, as he took the first step, hearing his footstep echoed. Continued walking, Yoshino followed along, as well did Johan. She was in the middle, and Johan at the back. The door slammed shut by itself, hearing a clicking sound. Yoshino instinctively turned on a light that was attached to her duel-disk.

"What the hell?! The door is slammed shut! It won't open!" Johan complained, struggling in opening the door, but was meaningless.

"No point, it means who ever sent the note. Means they want to keep us here and search for something." Siegfried said, slightly smiling at the situation. "Watch out backs, whatever you do… never allow Yoshino to be involved in any sort of danger or else… it will be your head."

A cold glare was received, Johan letting out a nervous chuckle. Showing signs of understanding.

"R-Roger that." Johan replied, in a nervous tone.

"B-Brother, let's keep going… I am not sure what we have ahead of us…" Yoshino said, in a soft and calm manner.

By Yoshino's words, the group continued to walk down the cement stair. Only hearing the sounds of the their footsteps, only seeing the stair and pitch black abyss. The area had an ominous presence. Without the group noticed, they stepped onto a wire, nothing happened. But it was placed there to signal people for intruders.

 **Seijuro Academy – Garbage Disposal Facility - 3rd Basement Level**

Two people were sitting in front of a fire, where there was two monitors attached onto the wall. Showing the match between Natsumi and Shizuka. While the other revealed, Johan, Siegfried and Yoshino in night vision mode. The one of the strangers, wearing a long black hooded cloak stared Yoshino's face.

"What a beauty." The stranger said, astounded by Yoshino's looks. He was tall and muscular, with a loud and deep voice.

"I assume you brought them here?" The second stranger asked, wearing the same outfit as him. But the voice was feminine, but also mono-tone.

"Why of course, and look how rewarding it paid off." He answered, smirking with what he saw, not reverting his gaze off the monitor.

"You truly are a despicable man, you know that?" She said, positioning her hands near the fire, warming herself up. "I still say it was barbaric of you to attack Natsumi like that. I am sure it was a wake up call, but it could've been resorted another way."

"She ignored our calls, enjoying her time with her so-called-friends. She deserved the punishment, even if the lengths are… uncalled for." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Next time, just remember that I am here as well, we are partners after all. Despite our differences. But… if you do it again, I will make sure to break you, Daisuke." She said, giving him a cold glare.

He laughed at her threat, finally standing up looking over his duel-disk, and softly sighed.

"You truly are a jokester sometimes, especially with that name of yours, Honoka-Chan.~" The stranger now known as Daisuke, teasing the female known as Honoka.

Honoka didn't bat an eye towards Daisuke, knowing he will just irritate her even more than usual. Knowing that her name means "harmony." Despite what they are doing, she hated her name. Nothing harmonic about their actions.

"Now it's time. Honoka, you can unlock the door now. If she escapes, that is fine. Our job is to keep them here anyways, she is nothing anymore." Daisuke said, being cold towards the hostage he just mentioned. "You are surprisingly nice to her since ever Natsumi brought her here. Even with that big mouth of her's. She was truly annoying."

Honoka begins to unlock the door towards the storage room. Not tending to reply to Daisuke. The man she always hates working with. Suddenly, a click was heard and the door slowly opened. Light from the fire entered the room, it cleaned out a while back when they first entered the area. Which was lucky for them. The room contained three things, a bucket, a chair, and finally a person. It was Delthea, wearing a messy and torn apart outfit, the exact same one that Natsumi is wearing at the Sakura Festival. Hearing the door squeak, the weaken Delthea gently lifted her head. She was blindfolded and gagged, as well bind in both arms and legs with rope.

"There has been a change of plans." Honoka said, staring at Delthea's body.

". . . . ." No answer from her, just tears trailing down through her cheeks.

Fear struck through her body, trembling from the thought of what they will do next. Suddenly all Delthea could hear is footsteps fading from the distance. She felt abandoned once again, not knowing the faces of the kidnappers. This was a first time experience for her, she was afraid. They didn't do anything to her physically. Only fed her once in a while, which she was grateful for. Despite the situation, there was a bit of kindness. What was mostly in her thoughts was the constant screams she heard outside of the room. They seemed to be in pain, hoping she would never find out.

Honoka nodded towards Daisuke which was the signal. Without hesitation, he pressed his finger down onto the button that was attached to his duel-disk. Which triggered an explosion from a distance that can be heard underground. Causing the area to tremble from the blast radius.

Seijuro Academy – Garbage Disposal Facility - 1st Basement Level

The floor started to shake around the group, causing Yoshino to trip. Instantly, she was caught in Johan's arm, her silver eyes looked up at his, they were light blue. Causing her to slightly blush, turning her head away as a sign of embarrassment.

"You can let go of me…" Yoshino whispered.

"R-Right! I am sorry!" Johan apologized, noticing her brother was glaring at him, sending death flags, "She's fine! I promise!"

"YI am sorry for my clumsiness, big brother…"Yoshino as always, being apologetic with her actions.

"Don't let it happen again, Yoshino. Hurry, we don't have much tim-!" Siegfried said, until he was interrupted. The power turned on, revealing the whole area for them. Which shocked him , along with the rest. "What the hell…? Johan! Cover Yoshino's eyes! This is too much for her! Now damnit!

By Siegfried's order, Johan obeyed, but he knew it was too late. Even if Yoshino's eyes were covered, nothing would remove the trauma she just witness. Without delay, Siegfried drew out a handle, instantly it shaped itself into a rapier. This isn't about card games anymore, it was a life and death situation. Looking around, seeing countless corpses and the floor stained with amount of blood. Some of the flesh was eaten off, it's almost like the visited a den of lions that were waiting for fresh meet to appear.

"Well, well, well. Looks like this is all you can bring. A pity, but then again…" Daisuke spoke, revealing himself in the middle of the room. Still wearing his cloak, masking his face, only showing his mouth, having a wicked smile. "I am hungry as we speak."

Without hesitation, Siegfried swooped toward Daisuke, launching his rapier at close range. Making sure to aim for the kill, until Daisuke grabbed ahold of the blade, countering back without a brutal punch at the stomach. Causing Siegfried to spit out some saliva, slapping him away as Siegfried was now on the floor.

"B-Brother!" Yoshino yelled out, wanting to aid him, but Johan restrained her movements. "Let me go! He needs me!"

"Run…" Siegfried said, struggling to get up until he was struck down by another punch by Daisuke. Bleeding from his forehead after it hit the concrete ground.

"Nooooo! Leave him alone!" Yoshino continued to whine out loud, until she saw her brother's gaze.

"What the hell… ARE YOU DOING!? I SAID RUN!" Siegfried ordered, as the two ran away from the area.

Siegfried let out a smile of relief, until Daisuke kicked his head, knocking him unconscious. As Daisuke dragged his body downstairs, while the two are running upstairs, until the floor collapsed onto them as they fell in the abyss.

"AHHHHH!" Both Johan and Yoshino screamed, hitting the second basement level.

"Nice of you to join me, I did feel a bit lonely. Care for a little company?" Honoka's voice echoed through the area, Johan was frightened. Not knowing what to do in his situation. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

 **Seijuro Academy – Security Control Room**

"W-What the…?" Ryuuji said, watching the screen that was linked to the match between Natsumi and Shizuka. "Send the Elites to the duel right now. Contain the situation!"

"S-Sir?" Asked one of the officers.

"Tell them… we found the culprit that butchered all the innocent students of Seijuro Academy." Ryuuji said, looking at the officer with cold eyes. "Do it now."

Before they could even carry out the order, an explosion happened in the middle of the room. Destroying everything in plain sight, Ryuuji was luckily knocked back into a wall. Regaining consciousness in a matter a minutes. Only to witness that the control room has been destroyed from the sudden explosion. Wires and broken computer equipment, shattered glass all over the floor. Along with a few corpses and blood stains, fire started to light up as they the sprinkler kicked in to prevent it. Ryuuji stood up, only with minor scratches, as he noticed one thing. The dome towards the match was unsealed, which mean.

"The match… The Sakura Festival will be a battle ground now…"He softly said, running out of the room. Ignoring the paramedic. "CALL OUT AN EVACUATION ORDER! NOW!"

His screams were heard as the paramedics rushed into the control. To tend towards any wounded. The alarm was set, as an evacuation order was in place, while Ryuuji left the Security Department and headed towards the Stadium. To help in the evacuation order.

 **Seijuro Academy – Garbage Disposal Facility - 2nd Basement Level**

Johan finally awaken, looking around him as he saw both Siegfried and Yoshino unconscious at both his sides. In front of him, was Daisuke and Honoka, glaring at him. Wondering what they will do to him, sighing as he finally spoke.

"Why?" It was the only thing Johan can asked.

". . . . ." No answer from the both of them. They stood in silence.

He opened his mouth again, thinking if repeating the same question. Until Honoka raised her hand, stopping him from speaking.

"Are you here for the girl?" Honoka asked.

"D-Delthea!? You have her!?" Johan ask, slowly loosing his temper.

"Enough." Honoka demanded, pointing over the stairway across the room. "If you truly want to save that girl, then go after her. This is what you came for, am I correct?"

"Even so! What about Siegfried and Yoshino!?" Johan yelled out, instantly feeling the fist of Daisuke on his face.

"They will just become our leverage or better yet…" Daisuke hovered over Johan, giving him a nasty smile. "The perfect dinner for me."

Johan couldn't believe what he heard, this man is a cannibal. But did it mean the girl is one too? It was too soon to assume that, one thing is for sure that the man who attacked them. Had intentions of eating.

"But today is your lucky day. We don't have to do anything to you. Daisuke is just being an idiot." Honoka clarified, slapping the back of Daisuke's head. "We've done our jobs. Let's go."

He rubbed the back of his head, feeling minor pain from Honoka's slap and let out a small sigh. Showing signs of disappointment, as the two slowly left the group.

"Next time we meet…" Honoka said, as the two were going upstairs. "You won't be so lucky, tell Delthea… that I am sorry it had to come to this."

With those being her final words, they left without a trace. Their presence became unknown, waiting for a minutes for them to comeback. Nothing. It was clear, he wanted to keep Siegfried and Yoshino safe, but Delthea was Johan's priority. He quickly rushed downstairs, abandoning the two. Luckily Yoshino was awake the whole time, struggling to get up, looking over her brother. Nothing serious happened to him. Which made her tear up, but smile at the same time.

"Thank goodness…" Yoshino said, being thankful in being spared.

Johan didn't stop running down the stairs, even if it was pitch black. All he could think about was Delthea's safety, wondering if they didn't hurt her in any way. The thought scared him, but it also made him trip at the end, looking around as he saw a few monitors connected to the wall. It was revealing their Siegfried and Yoshino, they seemed to be waking up. A sigh of relief came out of Johan, noticing a door for a distance. It was opened, not knowing what is behind it. Foot steps were heard from the other side, which Delthea made a small whimper. Making Johan walk faster, as Delthea heard the door creak open. This was it, the moment Johan prayed for. The moment Delthea was afraid for, thinking the kidnappers came back for her, tears started to trail down her cheeks. Wanting it to be over with, no more suffering. Remembering that night of her kidnapping.

 _1 Week Ago…_

Delthea ran in full speed away from the boys that gave chase. Not knowing what to do in this type of situation but run. Horrified what they might do to her when she was caught, from a distance. A cloaked person was hovering of the situation, noticing Delthea as smile came to place.

"Perfect…" She said, jumping over building to building to give chase. "She is the one I need! How lucky of me!~"

Finally Delthea was cornered in a abandon alley, tripping over the trash can. Dropping both her outfit for the festival and duel-disk. Shocked that it came to this, look at the group of men looking down at her. She couldn't help but feel helpless in her situation. Suddenly, all their heads were cut off. Dropping like flies as blood spilled all over her school uniform.

"W-What…?" Too shocked in words, wanting to know what happened. Noticing a stranger in front of her. The person walked up to her, smiling.

"I found you!~" Natsumi said, knocking Delthea out with a punch in the stomach. "Let see how much you will be worth hun.~"

 _Present…_

Delthea felt the ropes were being untied, she didn't bother to escape. More like she accepted her fate, the body started to tremble in fear. Tears started coming up as the final piece was removed. Noticing a figure in front of her, the vision was blurry for a moment. Until her eyes were surprised in what she saw. Opening her mouth and only said one word. "J-Johan...?"

\- - -  
 _It's you... You came to save me? I am... So happy...! Thank you, darling..._  
 _\- - -_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensional Scales!_

 _Endgame!_

Author's Note:

For the 1k views on both WattPad and FanFic Milestone, I decided to add an illustration. Enjoy! And thank you for staying tune! Also I cannot add the illustration on here, so if you wanna see it. Go to WattPad and search for Dimensional Scales on there or my name, which is FanguChan.


	16. - Endgame

**[** **Part 9]**

 **Endgame**  
 **-** **\- - -**

 **[Turn 7]**

The audience paid close attention towards Shizuka's action when she dove down towards the tower. Not knowing she smashed through with ease, quickly grabbing hold of a action card on the way through, and plays it without any hesitation. Instantly a magically barrier appeared, surrounding Dragonwing, bouncing off the hacksaws. Guaranteeing the safety of Shizuka's monster, which displeased Natsumi. Not knowing what happened, until she looked over the duel-disk's notification.

 **[Shizuka's AC: 2]**

"Aha… Magic Barrier, allows destruction effects to be nullified." Natsumi stated, taking a deep breath to gather some composure, "No matter! Leo attack Dragonwing! Crush it!"

The flames continued to devour the building. Every second is close to incineration, as the field slowly becomes a war zone between enemies. The audience stayed in silence, just watching how the fight will finally meet its climax. Not knowing that danger was in front of them. The stand finally caught itself on fire, taking an innocent bystander. Which slowly caused a panic in the crowd.

They begun to flee from the stadium, which became messy quickly. Chaos was bred in on go, while Takashi held Yurika in his arms. Waiting for the pandemonium to settle down. Frightfur Leo ran towards the tower, jumping over with amazing strength, as it grabbed hold of Exploder Dragonwing's face. As the blades were slicing through the dragon's face, launching it downwards, not letting go as laughter came out of beast's mouth, moments later Dragonwing was smashed into the ground, and vanished which now let Shizuka defenseless.

 **[Shizuka's LP: -1400]**

Without any breathing time, Natsumi activated and action card during all the commotion. "Action Magic! Dual-Strike! Now, attack again Leo!"

 **[Natsumi's AC: 3]**

By her command, Frightfur Leo smashed through the flaming tower, quickly spotted Shizuka. The moment she was about to land, it launching both arms at her. Instantly activating another action magic in time that she picked up during her fall. "Action Magic! Multi-Layer! Nullifying any damage set on me this turn!"

 **[Shizuka's AC: 3]**

A wicked smile broke through Natsumi's face once the notification came through. "Continue the attack, Leo! Edge Cutter!"

Leo continued it's attack, Shizuka jumped in the air, using her arms as a shield, in "x" formation. Feeling the blades pieced through, ripping a part of her clothes. Her body smashed through the wooden walls as she was now outside of the tower, coughing heavily, watching blood dripping from her head. Shizuka was in major pain, but she powered through in getting up, not realizing that Natsumi commanded another attack. Unable to dodge as Fluffal Bear head-butts Shizuka's stomach with sheer force, causing blood to spit out of her mouth. Launching her back onto the ground, while Natsumi walked and stopped next to her, having a concern expression.

"Oh my…. Are you okay, Shizuka-Chan?~" Natsumi asked out of concern, until a wicked smile surfaced, stepping on Shizuka's rib with all her strength causing a crack, "Oops."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" From the nearly empty stands, Takashi's voice echoed through, showing that he isn't leaving Shizuka's side, "SHIZUKA! GET UP AND RUN! THIS IS TOO MUCH, EVEN FOR YOU!"

"Tch. Shut up and don't interfere with our moment." Natsumi stated, disgusted by the sight of Takashi, realizing what damage she can truly do now, as her smile widens even more, "On second thought… Shizuka-Chan, how about you rest there for a bit. While I play with our audience.~"

Due to the answer Natsumi proved, Shizuka's eyes reverted back to the color purple, followed along with a terrified expression.

"Y-You can't! T-They are innocent! Please! I beg you!" Shizuka cried out, more blood was coughed out, as she watches Natsumi walked towards the stands, where Takashi and Yurika were located. "STOP IT!"

Natsumi kept a good distance away from Shizuka, but in reach to hear the pleads. Which made Natsumi happy, knowing that she finally controls Shizuka's friends. Takashi and Natsumi were staring down at each other, as she pointed at him.

"Sick'em, Leo!" Within moments, Frightfur Leo dashed towards Takashi and Yurika, "Make sure to play nice with them.~"

Instinctively, Takashi carried Yurika in his arms, while she was passed out, barely escaping the first strike. Frightfur Leo screamed, being annoyed in unable to capture Takashi and Yurika. Giving chase at the two, as the both of them finally escaped the stadium. Where there was a crowd waiting for them, not knowing what to do. Takashi watched as the stadium slowly was engulfed by the flames. Emerges both Natsumi along with her monster, wearing the face of Delthea. Which was a displeasing sight, not knowing that this girl was with them the entire time. The danger was next to them this whole time, knowing they were so careless. Because of that, Delthea went missing, the thought alone was frightening.

"Now then… how about… all of you with my lovely Leo?" Natsumi asked in a polite manner, watching the people taking a step back. Being frighten by her and the monster, cracking another smile, "I guess if no one is rejecting, then that means we can play! Leo! Let them have it!"

Screams of agony were overheard from the outside, imprinting themselves into Shizuka's mind. Her eyes were tearing up, while blood was slowly leaving her body. Wanting to move and stop the disaster herself, but her body was weak. Struggling to get up, but failed. With that, she decided to not bother getting up, watching the orange skies, covered in black smoke.

"I guess… I am weak after all… maybe it's for the best to just… rest…" Shizuka slowly closed her eyes only to see eternal darkness. Not knowing what is beyond the dark, she didn't bother with it. Until…

'Pathetic. Truly pathetic, you call yourself a duelist!?'

The voice echoed, it was deep-manly voice. The same voice from her dream a few nights ago.

''Why did you give up! A duelist's pride should never flatter! No matter what circumstances!'

"Why… why do you care? I was never a duelist to begin with…" Shizuka stated, feeling to tired to argue with an imaginary voice, "I never had the passion… never had the knowledge… and the skills to become a duelist…"

'You had your friends.'

With that response, Shizuka opened her eyes as she looked around. Only seeing a empty void room, in front of her, there was a man, with peach color-skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. Wearing a long white trench coat lined with purple with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots. His other accessories include a neckband a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A. They were similar in the looks department, but somehow Shizuka felt that they met somewhere before.

"I abandoned my friends gain power, to become the undefeated King." The male said, looking over to the side, as a memory started to play through. "Watch and learn, what it means to obtain power without your friends."

There were two modified motorcycles driving around a stadium, which were known as D-Wheel. For a minute, Shizuka questioned herself. Why did she knew that? Instantly recognizing the male that brought her here. But there was someone else she didn't knew. It was a male of course, with tan skin, wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads. Finally, she noticed a mark on his right side of the face, which was usual. And then… she saw it. Red Dragon Archfiend, her monster card was engaging into battle with another dragon, which she never seen before.

"Beautiful…" Shizuka commented.

"Stardust Dragon. That is Yusei's ace monster and more importantly, his friend." The male stated, as they watched until Red Dragon Archfiend's defeat. "I lost everything that day, but gained something. Never loose sight of what's important! If you do, you will never truly save anyone! Now then… get up and save your friends!"

Everything slowly became blurry in Shizuka's eyes, the vision was finally fading away from her grasp. Trying her best to reach her hand out to the male figure that showed her the way.

"T-Tell me…. Tell me your name!" Shizuka pleaded, hoping for a response from the man.

"Jack…. JACK ATLAS! THE KING!" Jack finally revealed himself, stating his name with pride, "Never forget, Shizuka!"

A smile rose up on Shizuka's face, as everything faded into nothingness, until she finally woken up. Noticing the flames were still surrounding her. Quickly got up, realizing her wounds were gone, just blood stains have stayed but the wounds were gone. She wanted to question it, but more important matter to attend to first. Only hearing laughter coming from Natsumi outside of the stadium, Shizuka followed the laughter. Feeling afraid of what she might see, but there was no time to remorse the dead, right now, she is focused on protecting the living as much as possible. Once she made it out, only to find cut up corpses of random people, blood stains imprinted on the dirt. It made her gag a bit, but she powered through until Natsumi was finally found in the food court. Noticing that Takashi and Yurika were the only ones left.

"Now then… kill them, Leo. Make sure they don't interfere with Shizuka and I anymore." Natsumi declared, watching Frightfur Leo slowly walk towards the two, "Soon, you guys will join the rest of the people we slaughter through to get the two of you."

"Natsumi. That is enough." Shizuka called out, walking towards Natsumi with a poker face, "Leave them out of it. They done nothing wrong."

Natsumi turned around the moment she heard Shizuka's voice. Overly joy to see her alive and kicking, but displeased with her words.

"Eeeeeh? But they were annoying through our playtime, Shizuka-Chaaaaaan!" Natsumi mentioned, snapping her fingers ceasing Frightfur Leo's movements. As the monster returned to Natsumi's side. "However… since you came back to me, I will allow them to watch.~"

Shizuka made sure there was distance between her with Natsumi and Takashi with Yurika. Not knowing why Yurika was passed out, but she didn't have time to find the answers.

"I guess… I can end my turn, go ahead Shizuka. Entertain me…" Natsumi said, watching closely at her opponent, noticing her wounds were gone. "Oh… how interesting."

 **[Turn 8]**

"I draw! I will use the effect of my monster, Vice Dragon! When there is no monster on my side of the field and you have one, I can special summon it! Without tribute, but it's attack is cut by half!" Shizuka declared, after the summoning of her Vice Dragon, she pulled another card. "Next, I normal summon Dark Resonator in attack mode!"

 **Vice Dragon/Dark Resonator: 5*/3***  
 **[ATK: 1000/1300] [Tuner]**

"Oh? You truly believe that your ace can cease all this!?" Natsumi declared, pointing at Shizuka. "You will just cause more damage in the environment! Remember Shizuka-Chan, were aren't in the containment anymore so it's pretty reckless of you to do this.~"

"Even so… I cannot allow you to cause anymore harm!" Shizuka yelled out, slowly her purple eyes converted to the color crimson once again. "I tune my level 3 Dark Resonator with my level 5 Vice Dragon to synchro summon!"

 **3* + 5* = 8***

After Shizuka's words were spoken, the monsters jumped in the air taking flight as Dark Resonator converted into three green-ring. Creating a path for Vice Dragon to glide through, showing a golden outline of the monster, within it had four shining stars. Afterwards, a burst of white energy appeared behind Shizuka. Wind blew through the area, ceasing the flames as a A tail crashed down onto the field, its power smashing through with sheer force, a muscular-looking dragon to flight over Shizuka, its wings looking black and dreadful like a demon's, showing over its yellow-colors fangs as its roared loudly at Frightfur Leo.  
"The ruler's heartbeat will now file through! Take witness of its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Shizuka announced, "Now then… let me show what true strength is!"

 **Red Dragon Archfiend: *8**  
 **[Synchro] [ATK: 3000]**

"Ahahaha! Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! Shizuka-Chan! You truly are amazing!" Natsumi praised, unable to control her laughter at the sight of Red Dragon Archfiend. "Show me… show me more Shizuka-Chan! I want… I WANT MORE!"

"SHUT UP! RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND ATTACK FRIGHTFUR LEO! ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!" Shizuka declared.

Watching the dragon cock back it arm, clenching its hand into a fist. Being engulfed by a raging flame that suddenly appeared as it launches the first directly at the stuff animal. It was launched into a food stand, quickly the food stand it exploded, only hearing the cries of Frightfur Leo. Natsumi could do nothing but smile in excitement.

 **[Natsumi's LP: -2600]**

After the explosion, Shizuka raised her hand, showing the numbers of her action counters reverted to the number 0.

"I activate my action counters! Which is Double Assault!" Shizuka stated, as Red Dragon cocked back it arms for another attack. "This allows me to attack once more! Attack Fluffal Bear! Absolute Power Force!"

 **[Shizuka's AC: 0]**

Red Dragon Archfiend obeyed, launching it's fist at Fluffal Bear until it was redirected into the ground. Causing it to miss the attack.

"W-What?!" Shizuka questioned, confused by the sudden change in momentum until she remembered, "Action counter…"

 **[Natsumi's AC: 1]**

"You truly believe I would allow you to destroy my cute bear. I am surprised. Surprised by the fact you had mods to use for your action counters.~" Natsumi said, in a mocking tone as she laughed at Shizuka, "Besides, I need my bear anyways for the second act. Now… go on and end your turn, Shizuka-Chan.~"

"I… I end my turn…" Shizuka declares, gritting her teeth for the failed attack. Hurting her pride.

 **[Turn 9]**

"Good girl, now I draw! Hmmm… what to do…?" Natsumi questioned, being playful towards Shizuka until she decided on something. "I got it! I summon Edge Imp Chain in defense mode!"

A metallic creature appeared, wrapped in rusty golden-colored chains, it blood red eyes glaring down at Shizuka. Which made her have a bad feeling in her situation.

 **Edge Imp Chain: *4**  
 **[DEF: 1800]**

"Next! I activate Frightfur Factory's effect! By banishing Dark Fusion from my graveyard, I can preform a fusion summon with the monster on my field or hand out of the blue!" Natsumi said, raising her hand as the vortex of fusion begins behind her. Merging both Edge Imp Chain and Fluffal Bear into on being. "Now then… raise from Netherlands, accept my offering, become my sword in my time of need, as we now devour the feast in front of us! I fusion summon! Awaken, Frightfur Daredevil!"

A giant stuffed plushie appeared, resembling the devil in a cute manner. Holding it black pitchfork as it's tail was moving around in a playful manner.

 **Frightfur Daredevil: *8**  
 **[Fusion] [ATK: 3000]**

"Next… thanks to Edge Imp Chain's effect! When it's removed from the field, I can add a Frightfur card to my hand! And it's Frightfur Reborn!" Natsumi stated, placing the card in her spell/trap zone, "With this! The reawakening of Frightfur Leo is complete!"

Her eyes were clouded by madness, focusing her on the ground. As it was burst open by a stuffed arm, within moments, Frightfur Leo lives once again. Wanting revenge on Shizuka for sending it to the graveyard, yelling at the two.

 **Frightfur Leo: *7**  
 **[Fusion] [ATK: 2500]**

"Now then… how will you overcome this Shizuka-Chan?~" Natsumi asked kindly, hoping for response, "Can you do it?"

"I-I…" Shizuka stuttered, looking over her hand only realizing it was just Ghost Gardna, "I… can't win…"

Shizuka was in a stalemate, no action cards in her area. Since they were only scattered in the containment field, it was the moment of truth.

"I did have fun Shizuka, honestly I did… but playtime is over… Daredevil attack Red Dragon Archfield!" Natsumi declared as laughter echoed the area, "It's over Shizuka-Chan!"

Red Dragon Archfiend struggled against Frightfur Daredevil, feeling the pitchfork stabbing through its torso. Not being able to protect Shizuka, Red Dragon Archfiend's first plowed through Frightfur Daredevil as both monster exploded in between Natsumi and Shizuka. Launching Shizuka in the air, unable to fight back in her situation. Her determination was finally broken, as Frightfur Leo jumped into the air swiping her claws at Shizuka. Only hearing the laughter of Natsumi and for a moment, Shizuka's anguished scream. Bloods was spilling out of her body while falling, crashing into a table, breaking it easily with absolute force, unable to move her body due to all the damage she received from the final attack. Shizuka was finally defeated by Natsumi, the woman that stole her life.

 **' NATSUMI WINS! '**

The solid vision of the monster faded into nothingness, while Natsumi walks over to Shizuka's lifeless body. Getting on her knees, lifting Shizuka's body with both arms. Pulling her close, gently stroking her blonde hair, as blood slowly stained both their clothes. Only having a smile on her face when she finally held Shizuka.

"It's okay Shizuka-Chan… it over now, welcome home…" Natsumi said, comforting Shizuka with her words, until she noticed a familiar man, his hair was short, evenly split between, light blue on the right, and black on the left. They met before, he watched the two, with a shocked expression, "We meets again… Ryuuji Akimoto."

 _Nothing to be afraid. Just be happy, you are safe now. In my arms, I promise that no one will ever take you away from me anymore. Never._

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensional Scales!

Perishing Defeat!


	17. - Farewell

**[Part 10]**

 **Farewell**  
\- - -

The two finally meet after their last encounter, Ryuuji, the man that pursuit and Natsumi, the woman that he was looking for. Ryuuji quickly noticed the body that Natsumi was holding, trying his best to ignore it. Wondering why the female had half a face mask, only to realizing that the mask remembered the student Delthea.

"So... this is what you been looking for, huh?" Ryuuji questioned.

Natsumi showed a smile on her face, widening little by little, as a softly giggle left her mouth.

"Why... yes. This woman... she is my everything, Shizuka-Chan is finally mines as of today.~" Natsumi replied, whole she got up, carrying the body in both arms. "If you are here to stop me, it's too late... the academy is now in ruins. All because you guys got careless."

Ryuuji bit his lip, trying to maintain himself. Wanting to control the situation, now that he has the culprit in front of him.

"Capturing you is my main objective." Ryuuji stated, taking a step forwards as she took a step back, "You stolen countless lives. You severed family ties. All because of her! What makes her important?! Was it truly worth separating your moral compass!?"

Natsumi began to laugh, at the fact that he believed in the moral compass. Turning her back at him, she slowly walks away with Shizuka in her arms. Taking a look around as the Elite Guard finally showed, glaring down at the two. Natsumi held Shizuka's body closely, while Ryuuji raised his arm. Reacting towards the signal, they guard drawn out their weapons if choice, all blades were pointed directly at Natsumi. Showing intent to kill on sight.

"Oh? We aren't going to settle this with a duel, Ryuuji?~" Natsumi asked nicely, tilting her head to the side with a gentle smile on her face.

"Duel Monsters aren't the deterrent towards the laws. You will be executed like the savage you are." Ryuuji stated, glaring down at Natsumi with a cold expression.

They all watched as she put the body down along with the duel-disk in a slow and gentle manner. Turning towards Ryuuji, walking slowly until she instantly dashed towards him. Taking a leap and within moments, she swiped her leg towards Ryuuji. Luckily, he reacted quickly. Blocking the attack with both arms, but received damages on them. Afterwards, the Elite Guard rushed to aid Ryuuji until the duel-disk activated which resulted into summon Frightfur Leo. Looking behind them, the stuff lion with hacksaw and blades was staring down at the group. Letting out a powerful roar that drove chills down their spines, in their minds they know the beast cannot be allow to go into rampancy.

"GO! I GOT HER!" Ryuuji ordered.

By his command, they acknowledged his decision and redirected their attentions towards Leo. Rushing towards the untamed monster hoping to put it down like the animal it portrays to be. Natsumi withdrew, landing on all fours, rushing towards Ryuuji once more. Punching his stomach, not giving him any reaction time to set up a defense.

"You truly are stupid! You know that, Ryuuji!" Natsumi yelled out, pushing back Ryuuji by a few meters. "That is why Seijuro ended in this state! Look around! Not a single soul was saved. You failed, not only as a student. But as a leader of the Elite Guard."

She was right, Ryuuji took a moment to look around his surroundings. Flames were scorching the area, everything that was cheerful was now turned into dread and despair. The smiles of people are now empty expressions, with scattered remains of human part and blood.

"Now then... how can you honestly rebuild this!? Huh!?" Natsumi asked him, quickly appearing in front of him. Punching his face, delivering another, and another. "C'mon! Show me! Show me! I said show me damnit! SHOW ME TRUE JUSTICE!"

Her punches got more and more brutal after every contact. Showing signs of bruising due to the physical assault, unable to respond. His mind was clouded by her words, not giving him a fighting chance.

While the struggle of the two continued on, the Elite Guard finally engaged Frightfur Leo. With orders of lethal extermination, a group of highly trained students. Serving the purpose of order, only set out to cease mayhem and chaos when needed. One of the guards leaped over the monster, using a dual-wielding katanas. In hopes to cut off its arms, but failed to realize that Leo opened it's mouth. Within seconds, half of the guard's body was in Leo's mouth, without hesitation, bite him in half. Blood gushes all over the mouth as the lower half of the body landed on the ground. Munching on the top part, showing signs of distraction, the others didn't let the opportunity slide. Three more guard swooped down, ready to behead the beast until at the last seconds, hacksaws were revving up. Afterwards, hacksaw blades were launched out of it body, slicing the three in half. Bodies fallen on the ground like flies, as Leo let out another battle cry. Showing what it means to survive in battle. Within the first minute, only four guards were killed out of eight.

"Why... why... why is this happening!?" Yelled out one of the guards, dropping his weapons, and fled the battlefield. "This isn't worth my lif-!"

Before he finished his sentence, Leo jumped over to the fleeing guard. Unaware of its actions, Leo bit off one of his arms, instantly collapsing on the floor, scream in agony. Munching on the arms slowly, Leo decided to step on the guard with full force, causing a splatter of blood. His screams were annoying the beast, looking over at the remaining three guards, laughing at them. For their countless amount of failed attempts to behead the beast. Finally deciding to avoid any further interruptions, it launched another wave of hacksaws towards the trio, only able to finish off two of them. The final moment, the last guard jumped in the air, throwing a kunai at the beast eye. Unfazed by it, until an explosion happened. Chipping part of it's face off, screaming from the sudden changes, berserks like the animal it truly is.

"That should work for now..." said the final guard, rushing over to aid Ryuuji in close quarters. "RYUUJI!"

"Wait! Fafi, don't!" Ryuuji yelled out, not realizing help was on the way.

"You fool." Natsumi stated, grabbing hold of Fafi's neck when she was in close range attempting to choke her. Putting the female in front of Ryuuji, smiling at the situation. "You truly believe I wouldn't be prepared, you truly are a fool..."

"Let her go!" Ryuuji demanded, moving closer towards Natsumi, which causes her to squeeze Fafi's neck even more. "STOP IT!"

"Why? She brought this in herself, besides..." Natsumi said, looking over to Fafi. Watching her golden eyes, finding them to be beautiful for a girl her age. "Never mind... you just reminded me of someone. No matter... you won't live long enough to know that answer."

"Your words... mean nothing... to me!" Fafi clarifies, struggling to speak, saliva was trailing down her mouth. "Ryuuji... don't blame... yourself..."

Smiling at him for one last time, Fafi was prepared to die by Natsumi's hands. Squeezing her grip tighter, causing Fafi's breathing difficult, looking like her eyes would pop out any given moment. Every time Ryuuji would move in attempt to save her, the more brutal her upcoming death would be. Natsumi did nothing but smile the whole time, showing that her sanity was long gone. Tears were trailing down Ryuuji's cheek, not only he lost his entire vanguard, but now the only person he called his friend was at the verge of death row.

"Please..." Ryuuji begged, collapsing on his knees, in tears, hoping that Natsumi would at least spare Fafi. "Please... I beg you... DON'T KILL MY FRIEND!"

From his call, something finally happened, two crashes landed next to Natsumi. Easing up on Fafi for the mean time, after the smoke finally cleared up, to cloaked figures took stage, and glared over at Natsumi.

"Honoka... Daisuke...?" Natsumi said, stating their names in a casual matter. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys left."

"Things have changed, Natsumi. We came to pick you up, I am pretty sure the Elite Guar-" Honoka explained, looking over and noticing the girl that Natsumi was holding was part of the Elite Guard. "Oh? Looks like... you took care of that yourself."

"Seriously Honoka there is nothing to worry about, this girl is the sole-survivor of them." Natsumi said, smiling at Fafi, "If I may? I prefer to finish off what my lovely Leo started."

"Natsumi, we don't have time for your childish banter. We need to go, now!" Honoka demanded.

Natsumi looked over Honoka, releasing Fafi from her gasp and walked over to Shizuka. Looking down at Shizuka, keeping her eyes locked onto her beauty. Slowly Natsumi was getting on her knees, placing her hand over Shizuka's cheek, showing a gentle smile.

"Time to go home, Shizuka-Chan." Natsumi said, lifting Shizuka's body with both arms. "You will love it there. I promise."

The two walked up behind her, looking over at the corpse Natsumi was talking too. As Honoka nodded at Daisuke, moving directly behind her awaiting for the signal.

"You know she can't come with us." Honoka stated, snapping her fingers. "But however... you on the other hand..."

At that moment, Natsumi felt a sudden surge of pain through her chest. Looking down, noticing that Daisuke's arm pieced through like it was nothing. Causing Natsumi to collapse on her knees, letting go of Shizuka, and looked over Honoka, showing a surprised expression.

"You delayed the mission, you disobeyed our orders, and more importantly, you kept us in the dark after you finished your part." Honoka said, watching over Natsumi with her cold eyes. "This will be your punishment, the girl stays behind. But you will come with us, you have no to blame but yourself for this."

Afterwards, Daisuke carried Natsumi in his arms, passed out from the sudden attack. As Leo stood it's ground, looking over the trio, Honoka gave it a look.

"I am sorry, but trust me. Your master will be alright." Honoka clarified, watched as the monster disappeared into thin air. Afterwards, she directed her attentions towards Fafi and Ryuuji, "You can consider this as a victory, but seeing how everything collapsed. I am pretty happy with the results."

"V-Victory!? How can you say that!? Lives were taken today!" Ryuuji yelled out, he ran reckless towards the two, "You bastards ruined many lives and countless families"

Hoping to land a punch at Honoka, only standing still until Daisuke intervened and knocked Ryuuji off with one punch at the face. His body crashed down onto the ground, Daisuke did not hesitate to stomp on his back, causing him to scream in pain from the overwhelming pressure.

"RYUUJI!" Fafi called out, too scared to move her legs due to their situation. "How... how can you guys be so calm after countless deaths of the innocent were made today!?"

Daisuke removed his foot, as the two turned their backs at them. Walking away into the flames, without saying a words until Honoka stopped, turning her head to the side. Looking over to see Fafi, the expression on her face, which was fear.

"Even if I were to tell you, the answer wouldn't be something you liked." Honoka said, with those being her final words, the two disappeared into flames, escaping from Seijuro Academy.

It didn't take long for the fire department to reach Seijuro, calming down the wildfires. While the medical core arrived tending to the wounded, and moving the corpses out of the area. Everything was a mess and all happened too fast in less than a hour. No one knew what could od been done to prevent the disaster, the academy cannot keep it's students safe. Soon after the commotion settled down, Takashi and Yurika regrouped with Johan and Delthea. Along with twins, Siegfried and Yoshino. Without a moments delay, Yurika rushed over to Delthea, hugging her tightly with tears. Overjoyed with the reunion, causing Delthea to allow herself to be happy, crying as well in joy of being with them once again.

"Yurika... I'm so sorry...!" Delthea said, trying to calm down, "I just wished... things didn't go this way..."

"It's fine Delthea..." Yurika replied, stroking her hair slowly, putting her mind at ease. "We're all safe now..."

"Where is Shizuka...? I want to apologize to her..." Delthea ask, looking around for her.

Noticing the two looked away, with a grim expressions. Delthea didn't know what to say, but she decided to stay quiet as the group finally left Seijuro to the hospital. Being told that is where their friend is placed in, it didn't take long to reach the designated area. They all checked in, asking for Shizuka's room, after a few minutes of walking around. They finally found her all bandaged up and in bed rest. The four were around her, looking at the heart monitor. Silence is what remains.

"Guys." Takashi said, breaking the silence, "I am sure she will be alright. The doctor said... she needs bed rest, but they do not know when she will wake up."

The others let out a smile for a brief second, until it turned to frowns until the second half of the news. Delthea walked to the side of the bed, placing her hand over Shizuka's. Sighing, as she looked over.

"Hey..." Delthea said, tears rolled down her cheeks and hitting Shizuka's face. "I know we got off the wrong foot. We may never seen eye to eye, but I... I always did find you entertaining... despite you being a amateur..."

With that, Delthea took a step back as Takashi stepped in.

"Shizuka. You may have been an oddball and a shy person." Takashi stated, smiling down at her. "But no matter what, you cared for others more than anyone I ever knew."

"Shi-Chi, you had a good heart. A great personality. And you valued everyone more than yourself." Yurika compliment, as her voice started to crack, "I was so happy to be friends with you. I honestly... I... I honestly believed it was going to spend another year of isolation from the world... thank you... for breaking down my walls and reached out for me... I will... no... we will never forget you!"

Silence returned to the scene, until a nurse came by and whispered to Johan's ear.

"Guys. It's getting late, visiting hours are over. We can come back tomorrow." Johan stated, getting his stuff along with Delthea's. "I am taking you home myself for now on okay, Dell?"

Delthea didn't say anything but nod, showing a gentle smile on her face. Knowing that she isn't alone anymore, the two left first.

"Yurika, let's go. Shizuka will wake up someday, for now... we should let her rest. She overcome an obstacle that was out of our control." Takashi mentioned, taking hold of Yurika's hand and left with her.

"Goodbye... Shi-Chi..." Yurika said, looking back one last time before she head out the door.

At the main lobby, Siegfried and Yoshino were carrying food to take home. After their visit and examination for the encounter they had a while ago.. Yoshino notices Johan and Delthea leaving the lobby, smiling happily.

"For an idiot, he has a good heart." Siegfried compliments, taking a bite of bread.

"... tThat is awfully nice of you to say brother." Yoshino said, holding his hand as usual, "Guess... today was very... scary."

Siegfried nodded, taking a firm grip on her hand. Not wanting to let go after what happened today, leaving the hospital after Johan and Delthea. Lastly, Takashi and Yurika took their leave, she coughed signaling Takashi while maintaining her blush.

"Taka... you can let go now..." Yurika mentioned.

"Huh? Oh right! I am sorry Yurika!" Takashi said, laughing nervously hoping to avoid getting hit.

"No... it's fine, kinda helped me in a way, ya know." Yurika replied, leaning against him, blushing lightly as her mood slightly lifted. Showing a sweet smile at him, "Just a little longer, that is all I need..."

"R-Right..." Takashi stuttered, not knowing how he got himself in this situation. Not going to question it, but instead live in the moment. "Let's go home, Yurika."

The moonlight strikes down on the neighborhood, lightening the path for all. With a small delay for the street lights to turn on, the night finally seem calm for once. Trailing back to Shizuka's room, her face showing a smile.

 **Shizuka's Dream**

... Where am I? Is that a park in front of me? If so... where are all the people? Oh, well it doesn't matter anymore. The sun feels nice today and the park bench feels cozy for once. Today... Today feels nice, like all my troubles went away. Wait...

 _Troubles..._

That's right, I was protecting my friends from Natsumi. Did I win? Maybe I should get up and check, but I do feel tired. Too tired to even think. Maybe... just maybe... I could take a little nap before I take my leave. Yeah... That'll work.

 _'Shizuka.'_

Hmm? Someone is calling my name.

 _'Shizuka.'_

It's probably Yurika looking for me, probably Takashi tagging along as well. That numbskulls usually going out looking for adventure. While Yurika keeps him at bay, aha! However... Those two make a cute couple.

Makes me wonder... Will I ever find something that special to call my own?

 _'Shizuka.'_

Hmm? I hear another voice... Delthea? It has to be her! Maybe... We could finally be friends! I hope so! I waited so long... So long, I will do my best to get along with her. Maybe Johan will be snarky with her like he usually does. He always teases her, like siblings of course...

 _'Shizuka.'_

I am over here guys, just let me rest and then... We can go out once more... to the Cherry-Blossom Festival. I can't wait...

I should hurry up and nap, so I can have energy for later...

I want to spend more time with them soon...

 _End of the Sakura Arc..._


	18. Chapter III: Akashita

**[Part 1]**

One month passed during the Sakura Crisis event, news spread after that day. The reputation of Seijuro Academy had parents ejected from there to protect them any further dangers that may come in the future. Families come by the school once in a while to pray for their lost children, since a tomb stone was placed in front of the academy. It was now a depressing sight, more than 75% already left Seijuro. Summer was finally nearing, just another month away until everyone enjoys their vacation away.

 **Akashita Academy - Cafeteria**

Everyone was taking their time eating their lunch, it was quiet. No gossip left anyone's mouth. It was peaceful, everyone wearing the same color of their uniforms. Similar to Seijuro, but different colors. Crimson red shirts and jackets. Black ties, pants, skirts, and shoes. Order was intact, suddenly the cafeteria door opened slowly which broke the silence. Incomes a male student, he had light blue eyes, short brown spiky hair, and was one 5'11. Tallest in the cafeteria, taking a look around while all eyes were set on him. Since he is standing out as usual, until someone took his interest, and headed towards their direction. Stopping in front a female student who was enjoying their lunch, until he stopped by, trying her best to ignore him, and continues eating.

"Hey! You know what time is it, right?" He said, raising his voice more than usual, "This has been 5th time already, when are you going to participate in our practices, Setsuna!?"

Hearing her name coming out of his mouth, it left a sour taste in her food. Placing the fork down and slowly got up, glaring at him with her violet eyes. The girl now known as Setsuna, age sixteen, long blonde hair, violet eyes, peach colored skin, and was wearing the same uniform. But with some accessories like a black choker around her neck and a set of earring that are the letter 's.' Annoyed by the male's request, grabbing her tray, and headed towards the garbage can to empty her tray. Of course, he followed her.

"I am serious about this!" He said, trying his best to convince, "You know the tournament coming soon! We need our best duelist to at least show a little effort!"

Didn't take long for the two to leave the cafeteria, away from the crowd. Setsuna finally turned to the male, annoyed by his bickering.

"Gurē, you are really starting to annoy me with this whole 'practice makes perfect' concept of yours." Setsuna stated, finally speaking her mind out but in a aggressive tone. "You should know how I work by now, I prefer working alone."

"Look Setsuna, this isn't about working alone or trying to be the best, it is about teamwork!" Gurē clarified, just trying his best to get through Setsuna. "I know it is a new environment! But Valter said we should at least try if we want to succeed damnit!"

Having a disgusted look on her face, she decided to turn his back at him.

"You really believe we should trust what the snake has to say?" Setsuna asked.

"Look! He is our leader for this event, I am just saying... just put up with him, until this whole thing is over. Please?" Gurē begged.

A huge sigh came out of Setsuna's mouth, shaking her head side by side. Annoyed with the concept of working together with Valter. In a few seconds, decided to muster up and swallow her stubbornness to give it a shot. Turning around, looking at Gurē, trying her best to ease up on him.

"Fine, but if he pushes it. I am going to break him stupid face." Setsuna stated.

"Great! Let's get going!" Gurē said happily.

With that mindset, Gurē took lead while Setsuna followed. Hoping her decision wasn't a bad one.

 **Akashita Academy - Duel Arena - 2nd Floor**

It didn't take the two long to patch things up and walk from the cafeteria to the duel arena. Having another half hour left of free time, Setsuna looked around. Watching the student battle each other from above, slightly laughing at them for minor mistakes being made.

"What's so funny?" Gurē asked, in a polite manner.

"Those idiots don't know how lucky they have it." Setsuna stated.

"Really? Why is that?" Gurē questioned.

"They can have fun. While the game bores me to death, I can easily see flaws." Setsuna explained, as her expression turn from fun to dull. "Because of that... makes me a little jealous of them."

Gurē never knew that Setsuna felt that way in her time here in Akashita Academy. Taking a deep breath, not saying a word until they reached their designated arena.

 **Akashita Academy - Duel Arena - 3rd Floor: Private Quarters**

The two finally entered their team's room, bigger than the past two dueling arenas. Filled with tables, refrigerator, a hockey table, and it's own Solid Vision System [SVS.] On the couch, awaited their leader, Valter, his smile definitely creeped out Setsuna. As the two stood in front of him, making him get up the couch, and stared at Setsuna, ignoring Gurē's presence.

"Ahhhh, Setsuna. I am glad you finally were able to join us." Valter said, pleased with the result. "Now then... shall we begin the session?"

Taking a step back from him, Setsuna was officially creeped out by him.

"Fine, but I rather duel someone other than you." Setsuna demanded.

"That is fine. Silias!" Valter called out.

Silias, an odd student. Usually sitting a table daydreaming while shuffling his deck. Relaxing in the moment until he heard Valter's voice. Getting up and walking towards the trio.

"Yo! What's up?" Silias greeted.

The male had brown hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head. Except one short sticking upwards, but he didn't let it bother him. Blue colored eyes, and peach colored skin. He seems like a happy/quirky person in Setsuna's eyes.

"You will team up with Setsuna here for today." Valter clarified with him.

"I guess that is fi-!" Silias said.

"Hold on." Setsuna interrupting Silias, "I said I would come out, not participate in today's practice."

"Well... we are short-handed right no-" Valter explained.

"Still, Silias won't be enough for me. How about you make Gurē and Silias battle against me? That should be enough to put a fighting chance." Setsuna suggested, as the two were shocked and also insulted by the suggestion. "What? I might as well develop in the environment. It is Battle Royal after all..."

With those choice of words, Setsuna couldn't help but let out a smile, it seemed cold for some reason. Valter smirked at the idea of testing the Battle Royal format.

"Very well, that can work for now. You two show her what you guys got." Valter said, walking away from them. "I will activate the field for you guys, just try to keep it clean."

The two males glared at Setsuna for her suggestion, making it sound like they weren't a threat. Not taking kindly of it, instantly preparing their duel-disk as she prepares her's. Not backing down from a challenge, and then the containment field finished setting itself up.

"You honestly believe you can take us on?" Silias said, disgusted by Setsuna now as his face went from happy to disappointment. "People like you... need to be disciplined."

 **' STAGE 2 - FOREST '**

 **' DAMAGE LEVEL - C '**

With the options being operated by Valter at a heightened distance, looking down at the three. Smiling happily with the results, hoping to enjoy the match between his teammates against the lonesome Setsuna.

"I know my limits." Setsuna said, activating her duel-disk. Being confident in her own skill level against the duo. "And trust me, you guys are nowhere near it."

The containment field started generating the forest field. Countless amount of trees appeared around the trio, only giving out one roadway. Not much options in hiding and running, within moment their voices synchronized together.

"DUEL!"

 _10 minutes later..._

The duel finally ended with Setsuna as the victor, while the other two were collapsed on the floor. Shamed in defeat, she slowly walking away from the sight that truly disgusted her. They weren't strong enough to satisfy her need for a challenge.

"Word of advice." Setsuna said, looking over at Silias, "There is a difference between big talk and skill levels. With that, you will NEVER reach me."

The field disintegrated into light particles, as the two finally got up. Standing on two, deciding to take seat on the couch. While Valter comes down clapping his hands in delight.

"Excellent! You are truly a hunter, Setsuna." Valter complimented.

"Well... it did kill my boredom for a bit." Sestuna said, looking at the clock, "I am going to take a quick shower, I see you guys another time."

Without giving them a chance to say a proper farewell, Setsuna dashed out of the room and the building all together. Causing Valter to laugh by her action, which was a rare occasion in Silias' eyes. Now... he found it kind of creep, for once he thought that.

 **Akashita Academy - Girl's Shower Room**

It didn't take long for Setsuna to rush over to the showers, excited to have a good cleaning. Slowly getting undressed from her uniform that usually makes her uncomfortable, along with her bra and underwear. Placing them in a near fashion, sliding them into her locker. Having a towel wrapped around her chest, giggling from the sight. Setsuna was pretty happy with her body, it may not beat her sister's breast size, but b-size was more than enough for her to stay sad about. Taking a step into the showers, grabbing a bar of soap, slowly rubbing it around her body. Taking her time with it, relaxing her in every way, keeping both eyes closed at all times. Beginning to rinse off her body with warm water from the sprinkler attached to the wall, after a few minutes in... heaven. What she normally calls it, Setsuna finally walked out of the showers and towards her locker. Drying up with an extra towel, first her hair and then her skin. She slides into her underwear first, before adding the rest of her uniform. Half way through dress up, another girl was next to her doing the same thing, until she decided to do small talk with Setsuna.

"Hey Set, you going to visit her today?" She asked, smiling at her trying to give a small push of confidence, "Since it has been a month after all since the incident..."

"No one asked you, Elizabeth." Setsuna said, fixing her hair next before putting on the bow at the backside, creating a ponytail. "Besides... I highly doubt she would want to see me in my current state."

Elizabeth Blanche, a foreign exchange student, not much information about her. All they know she easily adapted into the Akashita's environment. Learning their language on the flight here, some say she was transferred from France, no one knows if those were just rumors. Elizabeth looked perfect towards the entire student body, long silver hair, clear cream-peach skin, golden amber eyes, and a mole on her right cheek.

"She's your sister, I am sure she would love to see you at least once in a while. It has been a few months before you guys parted ways." Elizabeth explained, trying to reason with Setsuna. "I know that the incident is scaring you, not wanting to visit is pretty stupid of you."

"You don't even know me, so don't make any accusations..." Setsuna said, making the final touches for herself. "She wanted to live a normal life. But instead, got sucked into that academy. Which is pretty pathetic."

"Set. She is your only sister, at least reach out to her once." Elizabeth clarified, finally finished dressing up into her school uniform. "Family is hard to come by after all."

"Sigh... I guess you are right, I might as well check up on that timid fool." Setsuna said, slowly walking out of the room, "I will see you around, Elizabeth."

Setsuna waved goodbye at her and took off heading towards her next class. The day went by fast, all that Setsuna thought was her conversation with Elizabeth. After leaving the academy grounds, she slowly took her time walking home. Halfway through, Setsuna looked at the time, it was 2:55PM.

'Well... I do have enough time for a visit.' Setsuna thought, sighing softly.

With that thought, she finally decided to take a train that would take her through Shinjuku to visit her sister. Barely catching the train in time before it went off, breathing heavily due to all the running. Taking a moment to catch her breath before sitting down, noticing how peaceful the city looks. Giving her a smile.

'It does look lovely...' Setsuna thought, feeling slightly excited. 'She better be okay.'

It took an hour for her to reach the neighborhood. Taking a look around, seeing students with the same uniform as her, but in different colors. They were white and blue, seemed to lively for her taste. Walking by noticing eyes were watching her, hearing gossip.

"I thought she was..."

"Impossible, could of sworn she was..."

"Maybe she got out early..."

The gossips finally got to her, turning around, revealing her expression. Anger. Instantly they kept the mouths shut and spoke no more around her. A few minutes in and Setsuna is already annoyed by the people here. It didn't take long for her to reach one of the hospitals that she was told her sister was assigned too. It seem like yesterday when she received the news about Seijuro Academy from her, feeling a slight of happiness. For the fact Setsuna's sister will become a duelist, despite her lack of skill towards the game. Looking back, she felt guilty for not talking her out of it, and now she is located here. Unable to step foot at the hospital doors, she tried pacing herself until a unfamiliar voice was heard. Turning her attention at a female stranger.

"S-Shi-Chi...?" She asked, slowly walking towards Setsuna slightly tearing up, "Shi-Chi! Is it really you?!"

"No wait... you got the wro-!" Before Setsuna could explain herself, the female quickly hugged her. Tightly in that matter, trying her best to not let go of Setsuna, "H-Hey!"

"Shizuka!?" Another voice was heard, it was a male. A stranger in Setsuna's eyes. "How could this be?"

Soon, the gentleman along with his friend walked up to the two. Setsuna taken by surprise with the sudden greeting, which made her feel uncomfortable. Finally free from random female's grasp, keeping her distance, having an annoyed expression. Which confused the group for a moment, until the female took the first step forward, pointing at herself before she spoken.

"Shi-Chi... it's me, Yurika, don't you remember?" Yurika asked, concern with the current situation. "You haven't forgotten us... have you?"

By the looks of it, Setsuna remembers what the male said, "Shizuka." She closed her eyes for a moment, slowly taking a deep breath to ease up from the sudden tension that happens from unwanted and awkward encounters. Opening her eye lids, revealing her purple hues at the trio, smiling gently at them.

"You guys are Shizuka's friends, correct?" Setsuna asked politely, pointing at herself, "My name is... Setsuna Saijo, Shizuka's twin sister."

A moment of silence between them, only the sound of wind brew through. A leaf gliding within the air stream until it landed on the sidewalk, between them. Breaking the silence with a simple saying from the trio.

"EHHHHHH!?"

It didn't take long for the group to settle in and familiarize themselves with Setsuna. Acting like they known each other for a good while, still surprised from the sudden visit. They walked through the lobby, talking along the way. Asking personal to odd questions until they finally reached the door that leads to Shizuka's room. Silence returned, looks of shame, despair, and anger rose up on each of their faces. Setsuna understood their pain, but she tried her best to keep them bottled up. She prefers not showing any sign of weakness. The door slowly creeks open as the groups walks in, trying to it quiet. The four were now looking over at Shizuka, not knowing what to say to her. Yurika seemed uncomfortable, Takashi looking to the side, and Johan tried his best to stay calm.

Setsuna slowly placed her hand onto Shizuka's hand, it's been so long since they touched. It felt cold, something Setsuna isn't too fond of. Her expression went blank, just staring at her, until she finally decided to speak.

"Yurika, was it?" Setsuna asked.

"Y-Yes, what is it?" Yurika replied.

"Who did this to her? Can you at least give me a name?" Setsuna asked once more, gripping hard onto her sister's hand. "I need to know, since she is my sister."

A sigh came out of her, before she spoken, Takashi took it upon himself to answer Setsuna's question.

"She goes by the name... Natsumi." Takashi clarified, biting his lip after saying the name. "She is the one that caused this much damage towards your sister. Not as an attempt, it's more like... an obsession..."

"Obsession..." Setsuna said, trailing off with that word. Easing up on Shizuka's hand and released it. "Thank you, Takashi."

She turned her back at the group and Shizuka, slowly walking away from them. Until Yurika mustered up the courage to speak up.

"You shouldn't be reckless! Natsumi nearly killed the entire Guardians, along with stole cards!" Yurika yelled out, her voice echoing throughout the room. Which halted Setsuna's movement, looking over at Yurika with a shocked expression. "That's right... I may not know much of the details but... they were..."

"Hey Yurika!" Takashi said, trying his best to keep her from spilling anymore information.

"I see..." Setsuna said, facing the door once more, stopping in front of it. Quickly turning around and pointed at Takashi. "You..."

Takashi looked over at both Johan and Yurika, confused for a moment until he pointed at himself. Setsuna nodded, showing a smile that slowly creeped it's way up.

"Duel me." Setsuna said.


	19. - Revelation

**[March 11th, 2018]**

 **[Revelation]**

 **[Part 2]**

It didn't take long for the group. After their visit at the hospital, they took matters into their own hands. Takashi accepted Setsuna's proposal, but it didn't take long until she changed her mind within one minute. Now both Johan and Takashi are forced into a battle royal against Setsuna, in their opinion, it felt more like a handicap. Hurting their pride, only a little. Of course, Yurika was at the sidelines once again, as usual. Which she doesn't mind at all, only cause its preferred that way. She enjoys watching match more than participating, despite the previous matched that were recently watched. Resulting into unwanted trauma, but she still powers through just for the sheer joy of entertainment. The match was being settle in the hospital ground, giving them underground access towards the duel arena. Surprising the group with it, but they use it as entertainment for the children to watch both live and on television.

The three stepped into the room, covered in blue and black lining, like being inside of Tron movie. In Setsuna's eyes to be precise. She couldn't help but giggle over the reference, which lead to Johan and Takashi giving confused looks at each other. Sighing at the state of their situation, not expecting a duel this late of the day. Takashi slammed both his fist together, trying to hype himself up, but ended up hurting himself. Just minor self-infliction, but Johan still laughed at him when he let out a pitiful expression. Setsuna overheard their little... accident. Allowing herself to smile for a brief moment, easily catching Yurika's attention without knowing. Despite watching from above, her eyesight was phenomenal. Better than the average person, remembering the smile of Shizuka when she finally opened up to her. Memories poured in like crazy, but she had to stop reminiscing or else it will result towards depression. Taking their time to set up both their decks and duel-disk, Setsuna decided to warm-up. With squats, placing both arms behind her head, and taking a breath each squat that was accounted for.

"Taka, you sure about this?" Johan question, his eyes focused on him, trying to avoid the distraction that Setsuna is causing.

"The least we can do is have fun, who knows, maybe it's all that adrenaline that made her go for this crazy request." Takashi replied, looking over at Setsuna, smiling. "Besides, I want to see what sets her and Shizuka apart."

It didn't take long for Setsuna to finish up a light workout before dueling. Pumped for some action, wanting to test out Seijuro's strength. Wondering if they are what she needs to have a little fun around her life. Since it's been nothing but study, sleep, and winning. None of her recent opponents lived up to their potential to satisfy her thirst for actual combat. Curious to see if Shizuka was truly having fun over at Seijuro Academy. Suddenly, the blue lines started to glow neon blue. Instantly the design of the area was converted.

 **' STAGE 3 - WASTELANDS '**

 **' DAMAGE MODE - C '**

The area became an empty wasteland, nothing but crackled grounds and boulders. Wind blew through, causing the dirt to shift into the air. Johan stood aside of Takashi, looking over him, and chuckled.

"Hey, remember how our duel went?" Johan remarked, chuckling from the thought of it. "It was this battlefield we stood our ground. God... what a disaster that was."

"Of course, it brought the Guardians' attention to cease the climax." Takashi mentioned, patting Johan's back roughly. "I still want a rematch."

"We will see about that, Taka." Johan replied, stretching his arms until they popped. "But you know the gentleman's code."

"Which is?" Takashi questioned, noticing that Johan's finger was pointed at Setsuna. "Ahh, lady's first."

The sphere contain that action cards was floating in the middle of the battlefield. Awaiting for the key word. Smiles slowly fading away, their duel disk activated, D-Gazer feedback intact. All of them removing their school jackets , just to gain momentum in speed.

 **' Action Counter System - Active '**

The D-Gazer notified them, as the life point system generated. Surprising both Johan and Takashi due to the results.

 **[Takashi's LP: 4000]**

 **[Johan's LP: 4000]**

 **VS.**

 **[Setsuna's LP: 4000]**

"Wait a second... Why are you only taking 4000?" Johan stated, having anger in his tone. "Let alone me being tagged along with Taka!"

"Please, care to explain this Setsuna?" Takashi asked politely, concerned with the results. Wondering if it was a miscalculation.

"That is what I told the people running this place to do." Setsuna verified, tightening the bow. "Besides... I prefer it this way..."

Cameras were locked onto them, record live video fee on the upcoming duel. Instantly broadcasting throughout the hospital's television program. Now they have an audience. Takashi's D-Gazer gave him a notification, "Linking..." and afterwards, a female voice was heard through the piece.

" **Takashi, I am giving you guys field support.** " The female said, looking over them through the tempered glass.

"Yurika..." Takashi said, sighing in relief as it brought up a question. "Wait... is that even allowed?"

" **Setsuna said that it's for the best.** " Yurika explained, placing a hand over her chest. " **I don't know what she has in store for you, but the fact she went far for these changes... despite being Shi-Chan's sister... something isn't right. Be on guard, Takashi!** "

A smile formed on Takashi's face, nodding towards Johan. Replying with a nod himself, the two took their stance, and drew their cards. Setsuna replied with the same action, suddenly the sphere exploded and spread the action cards to the field.

"DUEL!" They all yelled out, in synchronization. Their faces changed, tension grew as the group finally engaged against Setsuna.

 **[Turn 1]**

"I will take the first move, I activate a continuous spell card! Yosen Training Ground!" Takashi declared, upon activation, the ground below him trembled. Unfazed from the event, stood tall, like an unbreakable wall. Rocks exploded behind him, unable to hit him, and finally revealing an opened shine with a strange symbol hanging above the door. "Next, I set two face-down cards and end my turn!"

 **[Turn 2]**

"I draw! I activate the quick-spell, Hand Destruction! We all are forced into discarding two cards from our hand and draw two." Setsuna explained, already decided on the cards to send to the Graveyard. Cracking a confident smile while the other two finally finished discarding their cards. Afterwards, they all drew two cards from their decks. "Next, I normal summon Vanguard of the Dragon in attack mode!"

By her voice, the ground trembled for a brief moment. *CRACK* The ground bursts opened, an entryway for a muscular draconic humanoid. Wielding both a spear and arm-strapped shield, roaring loudly. Chills ran down both Johan's and Takashi spines, not knowing what is ahead of them.

 **Vanguard of the Dragon: *4**

 **[Dragon/Effect] [ATK: 1700]**

"Takashi... be careful of her graveyard, it seems she has been discarding too much for the opening turn." Yurika notified.

"Next! I activate Vanguard' effect, increasing it's attack by 300 for discarding a dragon-type monster from my hand to the graveyard!" Setsuna explained, discarding a random card from her hand. Not hesitating or taking a moment to evaluate her hand and sent it to her graveyard. "Dragonic Howling!"

Vanguard let out a power roar, strong enough to break the sound barrier. Suddenly a blue aura engulfed the dragon, looking as if its muscles are receiving more body mass. The aura finally faded away, but only it's eyes glowed light blue.

 **Vanguard of the Dragon:**

 **[ATK: 2000]**

"Next! I place one card face-down and activate Card of Demise! This allows me to draw up to three cards, let's see what I get!" Setsuna stated, drawing her three cards from the deck quickly. "I set two more face-down cards and reactivate Vanguard's effect! Dragonic Howling!

 **Vanguard of the Dragon:**

 **[ATK: 2300]**

While discards her last card to her graveyard, the dragon let out another power roar. It's powered up once again, slowly worrying Yurika.

" **Guys, this is too much discarding. She has no resource to counteract the next turn. You have to make this turn count.** " Yurika said to them, hoping it isn't too late.

"With that, I end my turn." Setsuna declared, setting her eyes towards Johan. Letting out a small chuckle. "Your move."

 **[Turn 3]**

"I draw! And for this turn, I activate the continuous-spell card, Black Whirlwind! Afterwards, I normal summon Blackwing - Shura of the Blue Flame in attack position!" Johan stated, taking Yurika's words into consideration. Wondering what all the discarding was about, but her spell and traps say another story. Trying his best not to let those thoughts cause him to hesitate which will lead into a misplay. "Due to Whirlwind's effect, for each normal summon that contains the name "Blackwing." I can search through my deck for a Blackwing monster, but the level has to be equal or lower than the one I summoned! Which will lead to this little guy!"

A strong blacken gust breezed through the field with strong force. Catching Takashi off guard from the sudden burst, among the winds revealed a avian humanoid. Long navy blue feathered-wings, skinny bird-like arms and legs. Ending with jet-black fur, it's eyes looked over at Setsuna, viewing today's opponent. Who looked familiar to Shura.

 **BW - Shura of the Blue Flame: *4**

 **[Wing Beast/Effect] [ATK: 1800]**

Behind Shura, an astral projection a small avian appeared behind it. Quickly transferring itself into Johan's hand. Giving Setsuna a smirk, letting her know that his assault will begin. Instantly the deck auto shuffled after the search and he ended up placing the card he received onto the monster zone of his duel disk.

"When I control a "Blackwing" monster on my field, I can special summon this little! C'mon out, Blackwing - Gale of the Hurricane!" From his words, calling out his companion, a figure descended from the blue skies. Swooping down, flapping it's feather wings onto the ground. Creating a strong wing to smooth the landing, it's dace was yellow. Widen eyes, red as blood, carrying bangs underneath it's eyes. Not blinking, like a night owl. "Now I activate Gale's effect! Heavy Hurricane!"

 **BW - Gale of the Hurricane: *3**

 **[Wing Beast/Effect] [ATK: 1300]**

By his command, Gale quickly flapped it's feathered wings repeatedly to generate two hurricanes. Both launched directly at Vanguard, taking impact from them. It finally stood on It's knees, looking drained from that action.

 **Vanguard of the Dragon: *4**

 **[ATK: -1150]**

"Gale's effect allows me to half the attack of any monster on the field. Now... you power wall is damaged!" Johan explained, smiling happily with his play, but Setsuna's face was unfazed. Getting annoyed by the plain bored expression she lays out, he decided to be reckless and not card about her spell or traps. "Then how about this! Shura attack Vanguard directly!"

"Idiot! What do you think your doing, Johan!?" Takashi yelled out, question the move Johan's recklessly did.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Counter Gate! This allows me to negate you attack and draw a card afterwards!" Setsuna said, watched as Shura's attack was stopped. Drawing a card from her deck, letting out a small smile once again. Instantly placing it on her monster zone, "Afterwards, if the card I drew was a monster, I can result it into a normal summon! Axe Dragonute in attack position!

Another draconic humanoid took the stage, siding next to Vanguard. Wearing black armor plating all over it's body, including the wings. Wielding a giant battle axe, ready to strike it's opponents down.

 **Axe Dragonute: *4**

 **[Dragon/Effect] [ATK: 2000]**

"God damnit..." Johan said to himself, upset with the turn-around. Feeling like he was fiddled, Takashi looked over wanting to say something but Johan decided to ignore him. Instead he pointed his finger at Vanguard, fueled by rage. Not wanting the monster to stay any longer, "Gale attack Vanguard directly! Heavy Hurricane!"

"Johan! Calm down!" Takashi called out, wanting his close friend to relax. But knew it was another set-up so he ran off before the attack reached Vanguard, "Damnit!"

"I activate my second trap card, Shift! Now then... I am switching Gale's target to Axe Dragonute!" Setsuna declared, watched as Axe Dragunute intercepted Gale's attack. Easily brushing it off until she realized something was off. *BOOM* Axe Dragonute was sudden destroyed. Caught off guard by the results, looking around and saw Takashi activated a card. "An action card..."

 **[Setsuna's LP: -3700]**

"Extreme Sword... it allows me to increase monster's attack by a 1000." Takashi explained, breathing heavily due to all the sprinting he did to save Johan's monster. "Don't be... reckless... Johan..."

 **[Takashi's AC: 1]**

Setsuna looked down, wondering what happened. She knew the reason why, but accepting it was another thing. Always engaging into these types of duels slowly made her realize that she can't just sit around. The duel is an action duel, letting that slip cause her to loose both a monster and trap card. Gritting her teeth for that moment, annoyed with herself for not paying closer attention. Taking a moment to pause to recollect her thoughts.

"Johan!" Takashi called out.

"R-Right! Now for my. Second mai-!" Johan said, ready to set up his field.

"Hold on! Don't think... that it's over yet!" Setsuna interrupted, enraged by the results but finally snapped out of her shocked factor. "I activate an effect from the graveyard!"

" **A graveyard effect?!** " Yurika yelled out, scared of the results. " **Takashi! Can't you do something!?** "

"If only I had a Yosenju monster than I can do something..." Takashi stated, as he watched Setsuna digging through her graveyard. "I think we woken the hive..."

"When a dragon-type monster is destroyed by battle, this guy can be special summoned from the graveyard! Now revive, Keeper of the Shrine in defense position!" Setsuna called out, suddenly a portal from the graveyard opened up. Thus an old draconic humanoid with a giant white bread, small dragon wings, and two horns finally appears. Doing a monk stance, keeping it eyes closed the whole time. "Now then... see what I have in store for you soon..."

 **Keeper of the Shrine: *4**

 **[Dragon/Effect] [DEF: 2100]**

Johan gulped nervously, since it sounded like Setsuna was threatening him. Not wanting put anymore risk, he looked over to his hand, since it now went into the second main phase.

"Now my level 3 Gale tunes with level 4 Shura!" Johan called out, after hearing his command, the monsters jumped in the air taking flight. Gale's body converted into three green-ring. Creating a path for Shura to glide through, revealing a golden outline of itself, containing four shining stars. Instantly bursting into energy which clashed behind him. "Black wind, turns into wings that rises to the heavens! Synchro Summon, Blackwing Armor Master!"

Long black armor wings extended from the energy, then armor legs and arms. Spinning it's body, creating a black hurricane and stopped after a few seconds. Looking down at Setsuna from above, having an orange visor in display.

 **Blackwing Armor Master: *7**

 **[Wing Beast/Synchro/Effect]**

 **[ATK: 2500]**

"I will set two face-down card and with that, end my turn." Johan declared, giving Setsuna a serious look. Showing that he will not back down at all. "It's your move, Set."

 **[Turn 4]**

Setsuna didn't drew her card, instead she just glared at the two. Wanting to punch them for inflicting damage onto her, it hurt her pride.

"It's your move Set, play a card or pass." Johan stated.

She was stubborn, but drew her card finally. Slowly her expression changed into an excited smile, removing Keeper of the Shine and putting it into the graveyard.

"Keeper counts for 2 tributes, now I tribute summon, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand to the field!" Setsuna called out, slamming the card she drew onto the monster zone. A bright golden light flashed throughout the field, blinding everyone, including the audience. After a few seconds, it dimmed down, revealing a golden colored dragon with giant claws on both its knees and arms. It was a true beauty, but also a threat for Johan and Takashi. "Now then... let me show you what happens when I get serious..."

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand: *8**

 **[Dragon/Effect] [ATK: 2800]**

Her voice was different, it sounds intimidating but also gentle. Setsuna finally decided to not allow them to embarrass her anymore.


	20. - Shattered

**[May 4th, 2018th]**

 **[Shattered - Remastered]**

 **[Part 3]**

A bright light illuminated the arena, clouding the vision for participants as well the viewers. After a few seconds, Johan's and Takashi's D-Gazer activated a safety protocol. Dimming down the light, able to take sight of the dragon. Letting out a powerful roar that penetrates the sound-barrier. Pushing back the two a few steps, a smile creeped up in Setsuna's face.

"Now then… I activate a spell card, Raigeki! Now scream you mongrels!" Setsuna said, instantly lightning struck down the field. Targeting Johan's side and destroy all the monsters he control. "This card allows me to destroy all monster on my opponent's field. Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand attack Johan directly! Divine Judgment!"

Felgrand opened it's mouth charging up a particle beam pointed directly at Johan. Wanting to change the outcome he stormed off to his left towards a pile of boulders. Within that pile was an action card, having a happy face on he reaches his arm out to obtain it. Almost. Until Setsuna rushed towards him, kicking him at the ribs and pushed his body to the side, creating a small distance between the two. As Felgrand fired it's beam, hitting Johan for damage. He let out a painful scream from both the kick and monster's attack.

 **[Johan's LP: - 1200]**

"H-Hey! That was a bit extreme don't you think!?" Takashi yelled out, running over towards Johan. Pulling him aside, having a painful expression from the damages on his ribs. "Care to explain yourself!!"

His voice didn't reach Setsuna, viewing them as just training session with a cold glare and expression. Unaffected by morals, reaching for the action card and looked to see what would the outcome been for that.

"Evade…" Setsuna said to herself, keeping the card with her. Since action cards weren't really her play style. "If he can't continue than there is no need for him to get up."

"What was that!?" Takashi said, getting up and leaving Johan aside. "You wounded a human being! And you still want to continue the match!?"

"Tell me something. If an ally is wounded in battle, what do you do? Attend to them or continue fighting?" Setsuna asked, glaring directly at him.

Curious for his answer. Setsuna decided to keep Vanguard on standby, until she heard his answer.

"Easy! You help your friends!" Takashi answered, having full confidence in his words. "Because friends are important! They are an extension towards family!"

"WRONG!" Setsuna declared.

Signaling Vanguard to attack, nodding it's head, launching the spear directly at Takashi quickly he pushed Johan away in time before the attack connects. Separating the two from each other, Takashi crashed onto the ground. Coughing from the dust around him trying his best to overcome any pain. Realizing he didn't sight of Johan, which caused him to worry.

 **[Takashi's LP: -2850]**

"You continue to fight and live! The enemy doesn't stop for anyone, not even for a friend…" Setsuna clarified with him, walking closer to Takashi. Each footstep echoed as her shadow appeared in the smoke. "That is what makes us different. In the end, you can only rely on yourself to overcome the enemy! If you do, everyone will be saved. Learn from this, Takashi!"

"Tch." Angered by her words, he lifted himself up off the ground. On his knees seemed pathetic at his part. "Fine, the winds will cut you down like the behemoth you truly are!"

"Ehh? Then try your best, Takashi! I end my turn!" Setsuna declared.

 **[Turn 6]**

"I draw! From my hand, I normal summon Yosenju Kama #2, triggering it's effect upon summon! Which allows me to normal summon again for another 'Yosenju' type monster on the field! Come, Yosenju Kama #3!" Johan stated, as two beast-liked creatures were summoned. Standing at both sides of him, quickly his deck auto shuffles and sticks out a card. "Thanks to Kama #3' effect, I can add a 'Yosenju' card to my hand. Now I will summon, come Yosenju Kama #1!"

 **Yosenju Kama - #1/#2/#3 *4**

 **[Beast-Warrior/Effect]**

 **[ATK: 1600/1800/1500]**

The three brothers reunited onto the field carrying a good variety of weaponry. Pointing their blades directly at Setsuna, who wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Only shrugged them off and let out a small laugh.

"And thanks to Kama #1's effect, I will summon once more! I normal summon Yosenju Kodam!" Takashi declared, a small ball coated in strings of fur appeared. Opening it's eyes, colored blood red, until it's evaporated into data particles. "I tribute it to place another 3 counters on my Yosen Training Grounds! Now… along with my summons counting as 1 for each 'Yosenju' monster. It's now at 7 counters! But first, I will activate Kama #1's secondary effect! Returning one monster card to your hand, with that I choose Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand! Wind Pressure!"

Generating wind onto it's blade and quickly swung it directly at Felgrand. Being trapped inside vortex, the dragon let out a power roar before disappearing in front of Setsuna's eyes. She was defenseless, even with Vanguard on the field. But what worried him was her face down, not having anything to counter it. But decides to take a risk.

"Now… I attack Vanguard of the Dragon with Kama #3!" Takashi ordered.

Kama #3 rushed over to Vanguard's positions, quickly ending it's life. Having data being revealed from it's cut marks , letting out a painful roar and disintegrated into data.

 **[Setsuna's LP: -3350]**

"My, my. I could be in trouble now, but for now... I activate Keeper of Shrine's effect, now revive!" Setsuna said, watched as her monster revived itself in defense position. "Come, show me what true strength is, Takashi."

 **Keeper of the Shrine: *4**

 **[Dragon/Effect] [DEF: 2100]**

Gritting his teeth, annoyed by that monster's effect, knowing its effect is too dangerous to leave out in the field. Activating a trap card on his field.

"I activate my trap card, Strike Slash! My monster gains 700 attack points and if it attacks a defense position monster, you take piecing damage! Go, Kama #2!" Takashi commanded.

 **Yosenju Kama #2: *4**

 **[Beast-Warrior/Effect] [ATK: 2500]**

The blade of the katana glowed burning red, flames burst out, and with that swung its blade slicing through Keeper's body. *BOOM* An explosion resulted the ending of that battle, from within the smoke both Kama #1 and #2 charged directly at Setsuna.

 **[Setsuna's LP: -2850]**

"Action spell, Rebound Attack! This card allows me to attack once more when my monster destroys one of your own in the battle phase. It's over, Setsuna! Go my monsters!" Takashi commanded.

 **[Takashi's AC: 2]**

"Lemme show you…" Setsuna said to herself, taking a step back.

Afterwards, Kama #1 swung its sickle at Setsuna, jumping back once more. Only to get a surprise attack from Kama #2, preparing to strike her down. The blade came downwards, forcing her body to jump left, watching the blade miss and hit the ground. Noticing an action card along the way, picking it up and ran away from the two brothers as they gave chase. Knowing full well that their attacks will cause her serious trouble, doing her best to delay the inevitable. Sudden, Kama #1 was next to her, letting out a battle cry and swung the sickle once more, attempting to damage her. Instincts were triggered, roundhouse kicking Kama #1's face. Hitting the ground afterwards, as the brother came up behind her to strike her down, reacting quickly by elbowing its chest. Dropping the katana on the ground, placing its hands over the wounded chest. Using the opening she created to head over towards the boulders, knowing an action card was located there.

"Takashi! She is collecting actions card for discarding! That is the purpose of her deck, you have to stop her!" Yurika notified Takashi.

Now knowing her true purpose, finally taking pursuit. Trying her best to avoid the attacks from his monsters, jumping over attempting to obtain the action card until Takashi intercepted, launching his fist directly at her face. A smile emerged on her face, using both arms to form an "x" as a sign of self-defense, and blocked the hit only receiving minor damages. Laughter came out of her mouth, excitement flowed throughout her body, in that moment she felt alive. Couldn't help but smile after all that happened, which confused Takashi, it didn't matter to him. Both his monster finally appeared behind her, ready to end the match, until she grabbed a hold of his arm. Having a good grip and swung his body directly at his monsters. Crashing into them and letting his arm go from her grip, watching them fall from a five ten feet boulder.

"You are truly an idiot, Takashi." Setsuna said, smiling happily as she finally picked up the action card, now taking hold of three in her hand. Sudden Kama #2 jumped back up on the boulder, charging at Setsuna as she pressed a button on her duel-disk. Striking the blade at her, only to have it bounce back revealing transparent rainbow-colored barrier. "Trap card... Mirror Force..."

Now revealing to them her trap card, the barrier begun to flash rays of blinding light outside of it. Sudden... *BOOM* Explosions covered the entire area, destroying all of Takashi's monsters as he just stood there, with a shameful expression. Watching his monsters cry for help as they evaporate into data. Setsuna jumped down from the boulder, walking up to him, and let out a disappointing sigh.

"You are just as reckless as your friend." Setsuna stated, walking passed him like he was nothing to her. Measuring the correct distance between the two and finally turned and pointed her finger at him. "Now then... what will you do? Continue to fight with what little strength you have or just stand there like an idiot and feel sorry for yourself?"

His right fist quivered from sheer anger, not knowing what to do in his situation but to give up, since everything isn't going his way. Until he heard a voice calling him out... "Takashi!" Quickly turned his attention towards the voice, only revealing to be Johan. Struggling to stand but dealing with the pain on his ribs with pure adrenaline.

"What do you think you are doing Taka!?" Johan yelled out, enraged by how pathetic Takashi looked in his eyes. "You can't let one mistake put you down! You have to continue! Remember the promise we made after that night! Once Shizuka comes back that we would show her how strong we truly become! We cannot stop now while were close this close towards the tournament!!"

"Takashi! Johan is right! We all decided to join this tournament to improve ourselves! To become stronger than we were before! So, we can protect Shizuka next time she comes back to us!" Yurika said, raising her voice in the network, tears trailed down her cheeks showing her sadness over their lost. "Takashi... We have to show her... Show her that we have the strength to protect her sister!"

"You have no right to say that to me! You careless lot all failed to protect Shizuka! Because of that, you never understand the pure rage I have towards you guys! You will perish here along with your stupid promise!" Setsuna claimed, angered by their words. Losing her composure from overhearing their promise. "Now then! Show me... show that strength you failed to show when my sister needed it the most!"

 **' DAMAGE MODE SWITCH – A '**

"What the..." Yurika said, looking around only to see a young man with an odd hair style she never seen before. Confused with the sudden appearance, looking over the match, wondering if he was there this whole time. "Why did you do that?!"

"Hey Setsuna! I am surprised to see you struggling for once, let alone from our rival school Seijuro!" The young man said through the mic, his voice echoed through the entire area. "You look pathetic, remember the words you said to me, 'All talk?' I guess that applies to you as well, sweetheart.~"

"Shut it Silias!" Setsuna yelled out, feeling a slight of embarrassment from his claims, despite them being accurate. Slightly blushing in the end. "You never won a match against me, even with a handicap!"

He released the button connected to the microphone, looking over at Yurika. Just giving her a direct smile.

"Tell me… why did you modify the damage system!? It's too dangerous!" Yurika yelled at him, reverting her attentions towards the machine trying to manually shut off the duel. Until Silias grabbed her arm before she started. "What the… let go of me! I need to stop this match!"

"If you truly want to progress any further than allow yourself to be in harm's way." Silias stated, releasing his grip and let Yurika do as she pleases. "The moment you deactivate that, the outcome won't satisfy both sides. It will create a hole in their hearts wanting to know the answer towards their strength. To see what needs to be improved. Do you truly have the heart to take that away from them?"

"… I.." Yurika stood silent, withdrawing her hands from the machine. Sighing in disappointment towards herself for not thinking far ahead like Silias. "What if the outcome is something we're not prepared for…?"

"… You better start praying that it doesn't come to that." Silias told her, noticing that the counter system for Yosen Training Grounds was reduced from 7 to 4. "They are preparing the second act, what will you do now, Setsuna?"

 **[Takashi's YC: 4]**

"I activate Yosen Training Ground's effect! By removing 3 counters I can add a Yosenju card to my hand from my deck!" Takashi stated, as his deck auto shuffles and sticks out the card he desired. "I add Yosenju's Divine Mountain Winds, and with that I end my turn!"

 **[Turn 7]**

Quickly she drew her card, smiling with the luck that was presented on her side. Placing a card into her spell/trap zone called 'Cup of Ace' sudden a virtual coin appeared on the duel-disk. Being tossed and landed on heads, sudden drawing two cards from the top of her deck. Sending two action cards from her hand to the graveyard and activated spell card from her hand. 'Magical Stone Excavation.'

"With this card I discard two cards from my hand and return a spell from my hand, I choose Cup of Ace! Next, I will activate it!" Setsuna declared, obtaining heads once again in the coin toss. Drawing once again 2 more cards from the top of her deck. Smiled happily with the card she drew, discarding an action card from her hand. "Next I activate Twin-Twisters! This card allows me to destroy to spell or traps on the field, I select you face-down and Yosen Training Grounds!"

Behind Takashi, a twister began to destroy the Yosen Training Ground, watching it crumble. Disappointed with the outcome and losing a face-down really put Takashi in a bind.

"Next! I normal summon Lancer Lindwurm in attack position and with this attack you directly Takashi!" Setsuna declared, summoning a draconic humanoid to the field. Having grassy green skin, wearing yellow armor and holding a double-edge spear, by her command the dragon charged toward Takashi. Unable to defend himself launching the spear directly at him. Until it shattered into data after contact. "What the hell!?"

"You forgot about me honey..." Johan said, who activated a trap card beforehand. Takashi was covered in white and black spiked armor, steaming white smoke after the damage step and disappeared. "Sakurestu Armor..."

Her anger was slowly surging, quickly her graveyard zone slides a card out after the destruction of Lancer Lindwurm, took it, and instantly placed it onto the monster zone. "Rise, Dragonic Knight!"

 **Dragonic Knight: *7**

 **[Dragon/Effect] [ATK 2800]**

Within seconds, another draconic humanoid appeared in Lancer's place, a jade green colored all over its skin, wearing a paladin's armor. Wielding both a buckle-shield and a broadsword, looking over Setsuna who nodded and swung its blade directly at Takashi. Unable to dodge its attack, able to summon a shield to his side, using it to rescue the impact of the blade. Slicing off parts of his clothes and smashing through the shield, as he crashes onto the ground after being thrown in the air by the dragon's abnormal strength.

 **[Takashi's AC: 2]**

"TAKASHI!" Johan yelled out, eager to rush to aid his friend, but end up tripping onto the ground. "Damnit... At least he used the action counter system to mitigate the damage..."

 **[Takashi's LP: -1450]**

"Takashi! Get up! You have to get up!" Yurika panicked, worried about the damage settings the Silias increased. "Why did it have to come to this…"

"If you must know... Dragonic Knight appears when a dragon is destroyed by a card effect... But from the looks of it… You used action counters to reduce the damage…" Setsuna explained, afterwards Keeper of the Shrine slowly rising from the graveyard. "Since Lindwurm was destroyed I can special summon Keeper from the graveyard, now ris-!"

"Not so fast! By discarding the card, D.D Crow I will banish your Keeper of Shrine who was laying in the graveyard!" Johan announced, as a black crow in astral form flew over Setsuna. Quickly attacked her, trying to swat away the crow until it took a card from her graveyard, and banished it. "Now that annoying monster is gone!"

"Tch. I place to cards face-down and end my turn." Setsuna declared, annoyed by the unfortunate luck she has for today.

 **[Turn 8]**

Quickly drawing his card, looking over his hand in what way he could change his current situation, sighing a bit, as he set one card in his spell/trap zone.

"If my opponent controls a monster while I don't, this card can be normal summoned without tribute! Go, Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn in attack position!" Johan called out, summoning an avian onto the field. Its dark brown wings extend as far as they could reach, having a human mouth inside the beck. Seconds later, Johan's deck auto shuffles and sticks a card of his choosing due to the effect of Black Whirlwind. "I choose Blackwing - Blizzard of the Far North to my hand! Next, if I have a 'Blackwing' monster on my side of the field, I can special summon this little guy, go Blackwing - Oroshi of Squall!"

 **BW – Sirocco the Dawn: *5**

 **[Wing-Beast/Effect] [ATK: 2000]**

A small jet-black bird with teal blue eye brows dashed passed Sirocco, having a large blobby pink-red gut hanging out of its chin. Landing its feet on the ground and let out a small 'Kaaa!'

 **BW – Oroshi the Squall: *1**

 **[Wing-Beast/Tuner/Effect] [ATK: 400]**

"Next I tune my level 5 Sirocco the Dawn with my level 1 Oroshi the Squall!" Johan said, as the winged monsters took flight. Quickly Oroshi turned into a neon green ring moving itself in Sirocco's direction, instantly Siroco's body just became nothing but outlines and stars. Sudden a burst of white energy appeared, showing the summoning process was complete. "Extend your jet-black wings, may your blade aid others, and resolve the path towards victory! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Nothung of Starlight!"

 **BW – Nothung of Starlight: *6**

 **[Wing-Beast/Synchro/Effect] [ATK: 2400]**

Within moments after it's summoning, the monster glared directly at Setsuna. Suddenly felt a dozen black feathers striking down at her, shredding her clothes bit by bit. Hearing painful screams course out of her mouth. Blood dripped and stained her clothes, but she still stood her ground.

 **[Setsuna's LP: -2050]**

"When Nothung is summoned, I can apply 800 damage towards your life points. Afterwards, I can decrease both the attack and defense of one monster on your side of the field. Take this!" Johan explained, pointing his finger directly at Dragonic Knight as black feathers struck down onto it. Piecing through it's armor like butter.

 **Dragonic Knight: *7**

 **[ATK: -2000]**

"I'm not done yet! Once per turn, I can make an additional normal summon this turn as long it has 'Blackwing' in it's name! Come, Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode!" Johan stated, placing another monster card on his field. A small silver armor plated bird landed in front of Johan. "Now then… Nothung destroy her Dragonic Knight! Clear the path towards victory for both Takashi and I! Black Star Collision!!"

 **BW – Mistral the Silver Shield: *2**

 **[Wing-Beast/Tuner/Effect] [DEF: 1800]**

"You honestly believe I ever left my guard down for a second! You are truly a idiot just like Takashi!" Setsuna exclaimed, activating a trap card from her zone in time. Giant glowing golden wings were attached onto Dragonic Knight letting out a powerful roar, as both blade collided against one another. "The trap card Tyrant Wings boost my dragon's strength by 400 attack points, which means…"

 **Dragonic Knight: *7**

 **[ATK: 2400]**

"It's a draw…" Johan said softly, stunned by the counterattack that Setsuna had placed for this exact situation. Watching as both blades slipped passed through each other, piecing one another until they finally converted into data. "… God damn iiiiiit!"

"You are truly an idiot, can't believe you caused me to struggle along with your supposed strength." Setsuna said to herself, removing the cards from her duel disk and into the graveyard zone, and decided to activate the last face down cars she had prepared. "I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted… Now rise… White Night Dragon!"

"W-What!? When was White Night Dragon ever in the graveyard!?" Yurika questioned, until it took her a moment to realize when that occurred. A flashback played through her head on the first turn, "Hand Destruction… If she truly sacrificed a powerful like that in the graveyard as a safety net… she truly is amazing…"

A crystallized dragon appeared above Setsuna, unleash a powerful and yet chilling roar directly at the two duelist. Fear slowly struck Johan, while doubt clouded Takashi's mind. The duel's outcome was decided after the activation of Call of the Haunted. Setsuna let out a sadist smile, knowing that she finally caught them in her bind.

"Now then… let me show you… what little your promise means to me." Setsuna stated, awaiting for Johan to end his turn for her to take over the match.

 **Shizuka's Room**

The television broadcasting the duel between Johan and Takashi verses Setsuna. Enlightening a certain someone in the room, sitting next to Shizuka, an unknown figure that can rouse suspicion. A cloaked figure, female of course, looking over at Shizuka, letting out a gentle smile as she turned of the television with the patient's controller. Getting up off her seat, hovering next to Shizuka, who was still unconscious, revealing that her background had the staff caring for this floor, dead. All over the floor, covered in their own pools of blood, which made a messy scenery. The female's blood hand was reaching over Shizuka's face, attempting to make contact with her cheek until she stopped. *CLICK* Hearing a clicking sound from the back of her head, assuming it was a gun pointed directly at her head. Revealing to be Elizabeth Blanche, wielding a flintlock pistol, unfazed by the scenery. In fact, she looked disgusted.

"Mind if I ask, what is a Guardian doing here when visiting hours are nearly over? " Elizabeth asked nicely, despite having a gunpoint towards the newfound enemy. "If you would be so kind to answer my question. If not, I will just have to reap your life where you stand, now… speak."

"Well… I just wanted to see an old friend of mines, since it has been too long." The female replied, not moving an inch of her body. Only her lips, slowly turning around to face Elizabeth, who couldn't get a clear view of her face. "I just want to make sure that she is perfectly safe."

"Despite the scene you made? Something tells me that this girl is worth something to you, if that's the case…" Elizabeth said, quickly pointed the barrel directly at Shizuka's face, pulling the trigger without hesitation, attempting to kill her only for the bullet to be blocked by a blade. A bladed knife, with that revealing the face of the mass murderer of the current hospital floor they are on. "What the…"

Not being able to capture a clear image, only the burn mark she had on the right side of her face. Being distracted from the sight, not realizing another cloaked figure was behind her, turning her head to the side not noticing the figure in time. Quickly felt a powerful punch launching her towards the wall, crashing through it, leaving behind a dust cloud. The figure was a giant, presumably a male, looking over at the female.

"We will take her with us, keep her distracted Daisuke while I prepare everything!" The female ordered, without any bickering Daisuke followed her command, and walked towards the hole in the wall. The female finally placed her hands onto Shizuka's cheeks and gently stroked them with care. "We won't be apart anymore, Shizuka-Chan…~"


End file.
